Padre soltero
by Jessi RoNi
Summary: El era un joven de apenas 20 años, con un futuro brillante por delante. Hijo de un famoso empresario y futuro líder de ella. Cualquier persona que lo conociera sabría que su futuro era brillante sin ningún problema. Pero todo se fue al caño una vez tuvo en sus brazos a una pequeña criatura cuyo nombre era Boruto. Su hijo.
1. Boruto Namikaze

Tenia la respiración agitada, los ojos abiertos hasta donde podía, las pupilas dilatadas y le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Se encontraba parado sin poder moverse en medio de la blanca habitación del hospital, mientras era observado por una chica de su misma edad, pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que lo miraba con una mirada llena de molestia.

\- ¿Q-que dijiste?- Dijo aun sin poder creerse lo que le había dicho.

\- Eres sordo o que. Dije que te hagas responsable de tu hijo y llévate lejos de mi.- Le mando una mirada molesta mientras apuntaba a la cuna de hospital donde se encontraba recostado un pequeño bulto cubierto por mantas.

\- ¿M-mi... hijo...?- Aun no podía creerlo, hace apenas 1 hora se encontraba en su departamento terminando de realizar su tarea de la Universidad, cuando fue interrumpido por una llamada. Al ver el numero puso cara de duda y contesto. No le dio tiempo para contestar porque ella ya se encontraba gritando como histérica que estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo.

Cuando escucho las palabras "Hijo", inmediatamente la sangre abandono su cuerpo y se puso pálido. Como alma que lleva el diablo salio de su lujoso departamento y se dirigió al hospital. Solo para encontrar a la chica que lo miraba molesta.

\- ¿Có-cómo que mi hijo?- Le temblaba la voz y es que no era nada bueno. Apenas tenia 20 años y aun no terminaba su carrera. Nunca se había imaginado tener un hijo tan joven. Ademas de que el siempre fue cuidadoso cuando tenia sus aventuras. Cómo había ocurrido todo eso.

\- Que no recuerdas esa noche donde te pusiste bien borracho.- Le dijo irritada y solo fue entonces que recordó esa noche donde se paso de copas cosa que nunca había pasado. El nunca antes había tomado mas de un trago, principalmente porque no le gustaba mucho el sabor del alcohol, pero esa noche se encontraba tan deprimido que se había emborrachado y se había tirado a la chica que era de la facultad de psicología que irónicamente se encontraba ahí esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, se había despertado en su departamento con una enorme resaca y totalmente desnudo. Completamente asustado volteo la mirada y vio a la chica igual que el, desnuda y completamente dormida.

Cuando despertó le dijo que lo que habían hecho paso porque ambos estaban borrachos y que no había sido nada mas. La chica estuvo de acuerdo y después de que tomara una ducha se fue. Todo había quedado olvidado sin ningún problema. O eso pensaba el.

\- Pe-pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes.- Le reclamo aun sin creérselo.

\- ¡Trate de decírtelo pero nunca di con tigo! Tuve suerte de encontrarme con una compañero tuyo y pedir tu numero.- Le reprocho. Es verdad que su facultad y la de ella estaba muy alejadas, ademas de que el nunca se pasaba por ahí.- Como sea, dime si lo vas a querer o lo pongo en adopción.-

Las palabras de la chica hizo que la viera como si se tratara de un monstruo. Cómo que ponerlo en adopción.

\- ¿Quieres ponerlo en adopción?- No disimulo su disgusto.

\- Ese niño solo paso por un accidente, ademas de que no quiero estropear mi vida, aun no termino mi carrera y si mis padre se enteran me mataran.- Le respondió irritada.

\- Y tu crees que yo lo tengo fácil.- Le dijo molesto.- Ni siquiera voy a la mitad de mi carrera y apenas tengo 20 años.- Omitió el hecho de que si sus padre se enteraban lo iban a matar, en especial su madre.

\- Ese no es mi problema. Debiste de pensar las consecuencias antes de emborracharte.- Se cruzo de brazos.

\- ¡Tu también estabas ebria!- Le dijo recordándola que no fue el único.

\- Como sea, solo dime si lo quieres o no.- La manera en que lo dijo lo dejo sin habla. Como podía expresarse de el como si fuera un simple objeto.

\- ¿Como puedes expresarte así de tu hijo?-

\- El no es mi hijo.- Le dijo como si nada.

El hecho una furia salio de la habitación y empezó a dar vueltas afuera de la habitación. Qué iba a ser, era solo un chico de apenas 20 años sin ninguna experiencia en bebes, ademas de que el no podía hacerse cargo de un bebe cuando el iba a la universidad. Y lo más importante era que si su madre se enteraba lo iba a matar.

Soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a entrar a la habitación donde la chica lo esperaba. La ignoro al entrar y se dirigió a la cuna de hospital. Primero se fijo en el pequeño bulto y al ver que no se veía nada descubrió su carita y al verlo fue como si estuviera viendo una copia de el pero en bebe. Tenia el cabello de su mismo color, sus singulares marcas también las tenia solo que el solo tenia dos en ves de tres y aun que su tono de piel no era igual al suyo si no un poco mas claro pudo notar que el bebe era idéntico a el.

El con un nudo en la garganta un una extraña sensación en su corazón le acaricio la mejilla para ver que era completamente suavecita. El niño el protesto y se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos para dejar ver unos ojos azul zafiro iguales a los suyos. El niño lo miraba con curiosidad, como tratando de deducir quien era el. En cambio el solo podía sentir como algo crecía en su corazón. Era un inmenso cariño que empezaba a crecer en su corazón. Bajo la expectante mirada de la chica, soltó una pequeña sonrisa y sus bellos ojos empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas.

Tenia un hijo, un bello hijo que era idéntico a el. No le importaba como había sucedido, era su hijo y no le permitiría que lo pusieran en adopción.

Se seco las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaron en sus ojos y miro seriamente a la chica que estaba recostada en la cama.

\- Hanako-san.- La llamo por su nombre, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara un poco.- Solo pido una condición para que yo me haga cargo de el.- La mirada seria de el hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. Qué condición le iba a poner.

\- ¿Cuál es tú condición?- Trago duro esperando la respuesta del chico.

\- Quiero que desaparezcas de su vida.- Le respondió con una cara completamente seria y una expresión dura. Ella solo abrió la boca de sorpresa. Pensó que le iba pedir otra cosa.

Soltó un suspiro y lo vio relajada.- Lo prometo.-

\- Bien.- Se limito a decir eso y salio de la habitación para llamar a una enfermera. Después de unos minutos entro una enfermera y saco al bebe de la habitación para llevárselo con los demás bebes.

El en cambio estaba en la recepción haciendo una llamada.

\- Hola, Sasuke.- Había llamado a su amigo para pedirle que hiciera unas cuantas cosas por el.

\- ¿Que sucede, Dobe?-

\- Necesito que compres algunas cosas por mi.-

\- ¿Cosas? ¿Que cosas?- Dijo con duda.

Soltó un suspiro y continuo hablando.- Pañales para recién nacido, ropa, biberones, todo lo necesario para un bebe.- Escucho desde el otro lado de la linea como su amigo había quedado sorprendido.

\- ¿Y tú para que quieres eso?-

\- Te lo explico más al rato.-

\- Mmm, esta bien.- Con algo de duda colgó la llamada.

Después de que su amigo había colgado la llamada volvió a la habitación. Después de unas cuantas horas, había hecho todo lo necesario para que su hijo pudiera irse con el y ya cuando lo tenia en frente suyo, la enfermera le extendió los brazos para entregarle a su hijo.

\- Ten cuidado con su cabeza, sostenlo de este modo.- La enfermera le indicaba como debía sostenerlo mientras lo posaba en sus brazos. Naruto se encontraba un poco nervioso y asustado ya que nunca había sostenido a un bebe en brazos y tenia miedo a dejarlo caer.- Listo.-Dijo la enfermera para luego retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

\- Gracias enfermera.- Le dio las gracias y cuando estaba a punto de irse la enfermera le hablo.

\- ¿Y como se llama su hijo?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa. El pestañeo unas cuantas veces para luego bajar la mirada hacia su hijo. Era completamente idéntico a el y estaba seguro que cuando fuera mas grande seria su copia. Con una sonrisa levanto la mirada y le sonrió a la enfermera.

\- Boruto, Namikaze Boruto.-

.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a su casa ya eran las 8 de la tarde. Había estado desde la 1 de la tarde en el hospital, o sea, 8 horas. Daba gracias a dios que era Sábado.

Entro a su departamento y camino a sala para dejarse caer cansado en su sillón de cuero. Aun se encontraba cargando a Boruto en sus brazos, que se encontraba profundamente dormido, y que durante el viaje, que por cierto pido un taxi, no le había dado ningún problema. Suponía que era muy tranquilo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien toco a la puerta. De inmediato se levanto y casi fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontraba su amigo Sasuke con un sin fin de bolsas cargando. Sasuke inmediatamente vio al bebe que cargaba Naruto y su expresión se transformo a una llena de sorpresa mientras los miraba a ambos.

Naruto solo suspiro y lo dejo pasar. Una vez Sasuke dejo las cosas se paro enfrente de el pidiendo una explicación.

\- Supongo que quieres una explicación.- Lo miro un poco cansado.

\- Exactamente ¿Por qué me pediste que comprara cosas para bebe y por qué ahora tienes uno cargando? No me digas que tú...- No termino de hablar y se detuvo a verlo expectante.

\- Exacto.- Agacho la mirada y volvió a alzarla cansado.- El es mi hijo.- Sasuke lo miraba sin poder creérselo, tenia los ojos abiertos y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

\- P-pero t-tú, digo, t-tú nunca...-

\- Me acabo de enterar. Recuerdas a la chica que te dije con la que me había acostado cuando me emborrache.- Le recordó la platica que habían tenido. El lo recordó y lo miro pasmado.

\- La chica de facultad de psicología.-

\- Exacto.-

\- ¡Con esa perra!- No oculto su desconcierto y es que esa chica no tenia buena fama.

\- ¡No me mires así, yo que iba a saber, ni siquiera me acuerdo como paso!- Dijo tratando de defenderse. Pero no pudo continuar por el llanto de Boruto, ya que los dos habían alzado la voz haciendo que se asustara. Naruto miro asustado a su amigo, preguntándole con la mirada que tenia que hacer.

\- ¡Tengo cara de niñera!- Claro que no fue de mucha ayuda.

Ambos chicos estaban como histéricos tratando de hacer que Boruto dejara de llorar pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos. Sasuke se encontraba corriendo por todo el departamento como loco tratando de encontrar algo que ayudara, Naruto había acostado a Boruto en el sillón y se encontraba haciéndole caras extrañas o hablándole gracioso para tratar de callarlo. Llegaron al extremo de llorar junto con el al no poder callarlo.

\- Y si tiene hambre.- Dijo de la nada Sasuke y volteo a verlo, que en estos momento se encontraba sin su saco y solo con el chaleco, la playera formal puesta y la corbata mal puesta. Naruto abrió los ojos como idiota y volteo la mirada para verlo. El, al igual que Sasuke, se encontraba con las mismas fachas.

Se levanto a toda velocidad y saco de una de las tantas bolsas un biberón, lo abrió del empaque, luego busco la leche en polvo, también saco el agua para bebe para luego irse corriendo a la cocina. Leyó detenidamente las instrucciones, puso a calentar los biberones y cuando ya se encontraron limpios los saco para ponerle la cantidad de leche en polvo que indicaba el empaque, le hecho el agua, agito el biberón y lo metió en el microondas para ponerlo 20 segundos a calentarlo. Una vez ya lo tenia en las manos y comprobó que no estaba muy caliente echándose un poco de la leche en la mano, al comprobar que estaba bien, se fue casi corriendo con su amigo, que se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a Boruto que aun no había dejado de llorar.

Lo tomo en sus brazos, lo acomodo en sus brazos y le dio el biberón y fue entonces que se sintió culpable al ver que Boruto prácticamente devoraba el biberón. Tenia mucha hambre.

Giro la mirada para ver a su amigo sentado en el sillón y este lo veía igual.

\- Estas seguro que podrás cuidarlo tu solo.- Le dijo lo que había estado pensado su amigo.- No crees que es mejor decirle a tu ma...-

\- ¡No!- No lo dejo terminar porque le había gritado. Por nada en el mundo podía decirle a su madre, al menos por ahora.

\- Entonces ¿Que harás?- Se levanto y lo miro serio.- Viste lo inexpertos que somos, ese bebe morirá a la semana.- No quiso sonar grosero pero era la verdad. Su amigo no podía cuidarlo.

\- Ya sabre como ingeniármelas.-

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y saco su teléfono de su pantalón para empezar a marcar.

\- ¿A quien le marcas?- Le dijo con duda.

\- A Sakura.-

El simple nombre de la peli-rosa hizo que diera un brinco desde su lugar y sostuviera con mas fuerza a Boruto. No estaba listo para verla en este estado, no cuando ella fue la razón por la cual esa noche había tomado de mas y terminar tirándose a Hanako.

\- N-no es necesario que le llames.- Le dijo con nervios.

\- No seas idiota, ella te ayudara al menos a aconsejarte.- Dijo con fastidio.

No pudo protestar porque la chica ya había contestado la llamada.

\- Sasuke-kun ¿Que sucede?- Dijo del otro lado de la linea.

\- Necesito que vengas al departamento de Naruto.-

\- Eh ¿Por qué?- Dijo con duda.

\- El idiota se metió en un lió grande.- No necesito más y colgó la llamada.

Tardo como 20 minutos para que llegara. Y ahora ella se encontraba con la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados, sosteniendo su bolsa que estaba a punto de caerse por la sorpresa.

\- Y-yo... e-ese bebe... ¿De quien es?- Dijo aun sin creérselo.

\- Es el hijo de Naruto.- Dijo sin tacto Sasuke. Sakura abrió más de lo que podía los ojos y soltó balbuceos incomprensibles.

\- Lo siento, es una larga historia.- Dijo apenado Naruto.

\- ¡Pues resume la!-

\- Recuerdas a la chica que se tiro Naruto.- Le dijo Sasuke.

\- La chica de Facultad de psicología.- Le respondió a Sasuke.

\- Ella es su madre.- Sakura lo miro pasmada y hasta cierto punto indignada.

\- ¡Ella es su madre!- Grito llena de desconcierto.- ¡Naruto, ella es mas puta que una prostituta de un viernes en la noche!-

\- ¡Ya lo se, no me lo tienes que recordar!-

\- ¡Entonces!-

\- ¡Estaba borracho!-

\- ¡Esa no es una escusa!-

Ambos se mirada molestos, Sakura por lo que Hanako y Naruto porque lo estaba regañando.

\- ¡Pueden callarse, solo asustaran al bebe!- Los regaño Sasuke. Ambos bajaron la mirada.- Como sea, tenemos que pensar en que hará Naruto ahora.- Se cruzo de brazos Sasuke.

\- Por el momento contratare a alguien para que venga a limpiar la habitación de al lado.- Dijo recordando que tenia una habitación sin usarse. Como su departamento ya estaba amueblado tenia que sacar los muebles de la habitación y comprar para bebe, ademas de que tenia que pintarla.

\- También tienes que aprender a cuidarlo.- Menciono Sasuke.

\- Y contratar a alguien que lo cuide los días que estarás en la escuela.- Recordó Sakura. Naruto soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Todo iba a complicarse de ahora en adelante.

\- Como sea. Me ayudas Sakura.- Le dijo con una sonrisa inocente, Sakura solo resoplo.

\- Primero que nada ya revisaste si no se ha hecho del baño.- Naruto pestañeo varias veces y después bajo la mirada para ver como Boruto continuaba tomando la leche. Alzo la mirada de nuevo y vio como Sakura le decía con la mirada que se fijara en su pañal. El acomodo a Boruto acostandolo en su pecho con con cuidado y después jalo a un lado el pañalero de bebe color blanco con pequeños puntos azules junto con el pañal. Solo para que saliera un olor desagradable. El arrugo la nariz, y Sasuke, que se encontraba cerca se alejo tapándose la nariz.

\- Ese niño tiene un cadáver ahí adentro.- Reprocho Sasuke.

\- Vamos.- Dijo Sakura mientras buscaba en las bolsas los pañales, las toallitas y el talco.

Fueron a la habitación de Naruto y este lo acostó con cuidado en la cama, después se alejo unos cuantos centímetros y Sakura se puso delante de Boruto, comenzó a desabrochar el pañalero y después de remangarse-lo le desabrocho el pañal para dejar salir la peste. Naruto se voltio tapándose la nariz y Sasuke que estaba atrás casi le salen lagrimas de los ojos.

\- Ese niño necesita una limpia.-Reprocho Sasuke.

\- Ven Naruto.- Naruto se acerco aun tapándose la nariz.- Ahora con el pañal limpia lo que tiene embarrado en sus pompitas.- Naruto así lo hizo un poco asqueado.- Ahora limpialo con las toallitas con cuidado, más en sus genitales.- Cuando termino Sakura le paso el pañal y le enseño a como acomodarlo.- Ahora ponle un poco de talco, esto hará que no se roce.- Naruto tomo el talco y le espolvoreo un poco para luego abrochar el pañal.

\- Listo.- Lo miro como si acabara de hacer una gran hazaña.

\- Escucha muy bien idiota.- Le regaño con mirada amenazante.- Estamos en Noviembre y hace mucho frió, debes tenerlo muy bien abrigado. Ahora esta bien porque tienes calefacción pero aun así tenlo abrigado.- Naruto le presto atención a todo lo que decía.- Cada vez que le des biberón debes sacarle el aire dando algunos golpecitos en su espalda. Tienes que estar siempre pendiente de su pañal ya que es muy fácil que se rocen. Y...- La cara que puso lo asusto.- Buena suerte en la noche.- Ambos chicos pusieron cara de duda, Sakura se rió disimuladamente.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Le pregunto con cara ingenua.

\- Ya lo veras en la noche. Ha por cierto, cuando lo vayas a acostar no lo pongas boca a bajo, es peligros ya que se puede ahogar, esta alerta con eso.- Le dijo seria.

\- Si, gracias Sakura.-

\- De nada.- Sonrió y miro con ternura al bebe.- Nos vemos mañana, Boruto-chan.- Después tomo su bolso que había dejado a un lado.

Tomo a Boruto en sus brazos una vez estuvo cambiado y acompaño a Sasuke y Sakura a la puerta.

\- Nos vemos mañana, dobe.- Se despidió Sasuke.

\- Cuídalo mucho.- Dijo Sakura.

\- Nos vemos.- Se despidió y una vez se fueron cerro la puerta.- Bueno, ya es muy tarde, hora de dormí.- Le dijo a Boruto y este solo lo miraba curioso.

Entro a su habitación, lo dejo en la cama, le puso unas cuantas almohadas a sus costados para evitar que se volteara y luego se dirigió a su armario para sacar su ropa de dormir. Una vez las tuvo puestas, le puso a Boruto un suéter junto a unos pantaloncitos un poco mas abrigadores, para después acostarse junto con el a un lado de el. Le dio palmaditas en su pecho y al cavo de unos minutos se quedo dormido. Cuando vio que Boruto se encontraba dormido, el se recostó y lo rodeo con su brazo, para terminar dormido.

Claro que es noche no durmió nada ya que Boruto se despertó a la 1 de la mañana.

¿Quieren ver como sufrió la primera noche? Pues lo verán hasta el siguiente capitulo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, ok, se estarán preguntando que por qué escribí una nueva historia cuando ya tengo varias. No se si lo saben pero yo me inspiro en las cosas que veo o escucho para hacer las historias.

Advertencia de amor: Una canción.

Secret Love: Una película.

Nevada: Diciembre. Ya que en ese mes estaba cuando la empece a escribir.

Sirviente del mal: Kuroshitsujin.

Me gustas: El típico Shoujo.

Y esta no es la excepciona. Esta vez me inspire en un Fic que comencé a leerme apenas, que por cierto se los recomiendo mucho.

Se llama: Más allá del cielo.

Autora: RosasRojas.

Enserio que es muy tierna la historia. Ella se especializa en SasuSaku pero esta historia es NaruHina.

Por cierto, esto historia es de FanFiction.

Sobre la historia, no sera Long Fic pero tampoco sera corto. Sera normal o lo que crea necesario. La actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda ya que al ser un tema con un bebe me tiene emocionada. Claro que no dejare de lado los demas Fic´s, ahora me encuentro con la continuación de Advertencia de amor así que esperen lo.

También quiero decir que este Fic con el otro no se parecen. Solo me inspire en el tema de padre soltero, ademas de que era una idea que tenia ya desde hace mucho y que había olvidado y que gracias a ese Fic la recordé.

Si no se me olvida comentar nada nos leemos para la próxima 3


	2. Hinata Hyuga

.

.

.

Cansado. Así se sentía Naruto en esos momentos. En toda la maldita noche no había dormido. El muy ingenuo pensó que Boruto no se iba a despertar en toda la noche, pero no, primero se despertó a la una de la mañana pidiendo que le diera de comer. Como muerto viviente fue con Boruto en brazos y preparo el biberón para dárselo. Cuando lo acostó solo fue necesario un par de palmaditas para que se quedara dormido.

La segunda vez que se despertó fue a las dos de la mañana, osea, que solo durmió una hora. Esta vez se despertó porque se había hecho del baño. Dio gracias a dios de que solo había mojado el pañal, así que fue fácil cambiarlo. El problema vino después, ya que Boruto ya no quería dormirse. Anduvo por todo el departamento con Boruto en los brazos meciéndolo, tratando de dormirle. A las dos y media de la mañana por fin había cerrado los ojos, pero apenas lo acostó volvió a despertarse. Tuvo que dormirle en su pecho para que no se despertara.

La tercera vez que despertó eran las cinco de la mañana, por suerte esta vez había dormido algo. Esta vez no sabia que era lo que quería, no estaba hecho del baño y ya le había dado el biberón, pero aun así no quería dormirse. Hasta que dieron las seis de la mañana Boruto dejo de llorar. Tuvo que darle a su departamento cientos de vueltas y varios arrullos para que dejara de llorar.

Ahora, quien lo viera, diría que parecía un zombie. Tenia ojeras y estaba pálido. En esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala, con la televisión prendida. Había puesto el canal de los bebes y en esos momentos se encontraba una canción de cuna. Lo gracioso es que en vez de que se durmiera Boruto, el era el que se estaba durmiendo.

Cuando ya estaba cerrando sus ojos, abrió de golpe los ojos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- _Bueno._ \- Contesto de manera somnolienta.

\- _¿Cómo te fue, Naruto?_ \- Le dijo de manera burlona.

Despertó de golpe.- _¡Tu lo sabias, Sakura!_ \- Exclamo.

- _Yo te lo había dicho._ \- Se defendió.

\- _¡No, no lo hiciste!_ \- Dijo ofendido.

\- _Como sea, ¿Como están los dos?_ \- Le resto importancia a las quejas de su amigo.

\- _Boruto esta mas fresco como una lechuga... en cambio yo..._ \- No pudo seguir hablando porque un largo suspiro lo interrumpió.

\- _Me lo imaginaba. Sasuke-kun y yo iremos en unos momentos_.- De la nada, Naruto reacciono de golpe. Que ellos vinieran, los dos. No lo iba a soportar.

\- _N-no es necesario. Porque no mejor disfrutan sus días de pareja. No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien._ \- Mintió. El sabia que necesitaba su ayuda pero aun así no podía soportar que ellos dos vinieran, y más sabiendo que el amor de su vida estaba con su mejor amigo.

\- _¡No seas orgulloso!_ -Lo regaño.- _Iremos. Eres un padre inexperto y eso nos preocupa._ \- Suavizo su voz.- _¿Que es lo que te pasa últimamente?_ -

- _¿Q-que quieres decir?-_ Se puso nervioso.

- _Últimamente ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros, es como si nos evitaras. No, nos evitas._ \- Corrigió.

\- _N-no me pasa nada. Solo que no quiero ser el mar tercio._ \- Mintió descaradamente.

- _No eres el mal tercio. Siempre seremos los tres mejores amigos. Ademas, aunque Sasuke-kun no lo admita extraña tu presencia._ \- Dijo con sinceridad.

\- _Lo siento, creo que actué egoísta mente._ \- Dijo apenada. Tratando de que la conversación cambiara.

\- _No te preocupes. Iremos en un rato. Bye._ \- Colgó.

Naruto soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se relajaba en el sillón.

\- En el lió que me vine a meter.- Dijo con diversión.- No lo crees, Boruto-chan.- Le dijo a su hijo, mientras que este lo veía con curiosidad desde sus brazos.- Como sea.- Se levanto del sillón con Boruto en sus brazos.- Primero comeré algo y después te cambiare de ropa.- Con Boruto en los brazos se adentro en la lujosa cocina que tenia su departamento. Con algo de dificultad, logro prepararse un Ramen instantáneo.

Termino de comer a los cinco minutos y después se levanto para ir a su cuarto. Acostó a Boruto con cuidado en la cama, para después colocar varios cojines a cada lado de Boruto. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no se caería de la cama, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a elegir la ropa que le pondría. Al final se decidió por una camiseta polo de color naranja suave. Unos pantalones azul rey con unas calcetas blancas. Un suéter de algodón de color gris con un gracioso estampado de zorrito. Y por ultimo pero menos importante, un gorro de algodón azul rey junto con unos guantes grises. Perfectamente abrigado para el frió que hacia afuera.

Cuando lo termino de cambiar, lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar a la sala. Ese día tenia un montón de cosas por hacer. Primero que nada, tenia que comprar mas ropa para Boruto. La ropa que había traído Sasuke solo eran para dos cambios de ropa para ese día. También tenia que ir a comprar artículos para bebe, como una hamaca para bebe, para ponerlo ahí sin tener miedo a que se caiga. También un asiento para bebe. Era un problema no tenerlo ya que no podía manejar su BMW I8 con Boruto en sus manos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenia que comprarse un nuevo auto. Algo que no le gustaba para nada ya que amaba su auto. Pero que más podía hacer. Su auto no estaba diseñado para un bebe, ademas de que era muy inseguro por ser muy rápido.

Aunque se estaba arriesgando mucho al comprarlo tenia que hacerlo. Ya pensaría en una buena excusa para decirle a sus padres.

Se detuvo cuando escucho un par de golpes en la puerta. Asumió que eran Sasuke y Sakura. Coloco a Boruto en su pecho y hombro, cargándolo con una sola mano y después abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos días Naruto.- Saludo Sasuke y después entro. Seguido de Sakura.

\- No me sorprende el desastre que hay aquí.- Menciono con las manos en sus caderas, viendo el deplorable estado de el departamento. Naruto hundió los hombros apenado.

Había un montón de paquetes abiertos de biberones, pañales regados, las bolsas vacías que contenían las cosas que había comprado Sasuke y los artículos que estaban en las bolsas regados.

\- Lo siento, ayer en la noche hice todo medio dormido.- Dijo apenada.- Oh, por cierto.- Acordándose de algo, tomo su billetera que estaba en su mesa de centro minimista.- Aquí tienes.- Le extendió al rededor de cincuenta dolares. Cifra que creía que se había gastando comprando los artículos para bebe su amigo.

\- ¿Por que me das esto?- Dijo mirando el dinero con duda.

\- Te devuelvo el dinero que gastaste comprando esto.- Dijo mientras que movió su cabeza señalando las cosas regadas que había comprado.

\- No tienes que devolvérmelo.- Menciono negándose a aceptar el dinero.

\- Solo tomado. Sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy insistente.- Volvió a insistir.

\- Y a ti que bicho te pico hoy.- Dijo tomando los billetes.- Por lo general nunca me pagas. No, nunca me pagas.- Menciono viéndolo crédulo.

\- Solo por hoy.- Hizo una sonrisa inocente.

\- Wow, la paternidad te esta cambiando.- Se burlo Sakura.

\- Por cierto, a qué vinieron.-

\- Sakura quería asegurarse de que no le hubieras hecho nada malo a Boruto.-

\- ¡Que cruel, Sakura!- Dijo ofendido.

\- Viendo lo bruto que eres como no preocuparse.- Se cruzo de brazos, viéndolo severamente.

\- Como sea.- Cambio de tema Sasuke.- ¿Qué harás hoy?-

\- Tengo pensado comprar varias cosas para Boruto.- Revelo.- Ademas de que tengo que contratar a una niñera que me ayude mientras estoy en la escuela.-

\- Te acompañamos.- Dijo decidida Sakura.

\- No tienen que hacerlo.-

\- Esta bien. Ademas queremos ver que no mates a Boruto.- Dijo con burla Sasuke.

\- Teme.- Dijo entre dientes.- Como sea. Hagan lo que quieran, por cierto.- Recordó.- No iré en mi auto. Tendré que comprar uno nuevo.- Casi se le salen las lagrimas al decir lo ultimo.

\- Me parece bien, pero, qué le dirás a tus padres cuando se enteren.- Se preocupo Sakura.

\- Ya me las ingeniare.-

\- Bien, ¿Vamos ahora?- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Si, solo tomo las cosas de Boruto.- Le paso a Boruto a Sakura con cuidado y después se fue a su habitación. Donde tomo una cobija abrigadora y la pañalera, donde coloco las cosas necesarias para salir. Volvió después de cinco minutos.- Listo.- Tomo las llaves de la mesa de centro y se guardo la billetera.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Qué opinas de este.- Dijo señalando una hamaca de bebe con varios adornos y juegos.

\- No lo se.- Le respondió a Sakura con duda.

\- Llevamos aquí mas de media hora y aun no te decides por una simple hamaca.- Dijo exasperado Sasuke.

\- No es tan fácil. Primero tengo que ver que le guste a Boruto.- Exclamo mientras veía la hamaca.

Sakura suspiro cansada y se recargo sobre la agarradera del carrito. Boruto estaba acostado en el asiento para bebe que tenia el carrito, cubierto con la cobija que había traído Naruto.

\- ¡Solo elige uno!- Lo regaño.

\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien, elegiré este!- Dijo mientras señalaba una hamaca de color blanco con azul cielo, donde le colgaban barios muñecos para que jugara el bebe.

\- ¡Por fin!- Exclamo Sasuke.

\- Que les parece si yo voy a buscar ropa, biberones y todo eso mientras ustedes ven los asientos para bebe.- Menciono.- Así se nos hará mas rápido.- Aclaro cuando vio que los dos ponían cara de duda.

\- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado con Boruto.- Dijo preocupado mientras veía como Boruto jugaba con su puño.

\- Lo tendré.- Miro a Naruto con suavidad y ternura. Se le hacia lindo que Naruto hubiera cambiado de esa manera por su hijo.- No vemos al rato.- Y se fue con Boruto.

\- Espero que elijamos rápido el maldito asiento.- Se cruzo de brazos y miro mal a Naruto.

\- Y yo espero no matarte.- Dijo molesto.

.

.

.

.

.

Salieron de la tienda cuando ya eran las diez de la mañana. Considerando que habían llegado a las ocho de la mañana. Habían comprado un montón de cosas, casi habían terminado con todo el dinero en efectivo que traía con sigo Naruto. Ahora tendría que sacar mas dinero. Por suerte Sakura había traído su auto y gracias a eso no tuvieron que cargar con las cosas.

Ahora se encontraban en una agencia de autos. Como había dicho Naruto, iba a comprar un nuevo auto.

Habían tardado un buen tiempo, ninguno de los tres sabia cuanto tiempo ya que los habían informado de todos los autos que habían visto.

Al final Naruto se decidió por un Ecosport en color blanco. Había hecho todo lo necesario para adquirirlo y cuando ya había terminado lo volvió a ver. Para ser sincero, no le gustaba para nada, lo había escogido por Boruto, vio que se adaptaba más a él y por eso lo había escogido. Pero él, que estaba acostumbrado a los autos excéntricos y rápidos, no le había gustado para nada tener que elegirlo.

\- Bueno, ahora tendrás que sacarle los papeles y sera todo tuyo.- Menciono Sasuke.

\- Que enfado.- Se quejo.

\- No te preocupes por el transporte, te prestare mi auto por mientras.- Menciono Sakura.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Cómo iras a la Universidad.- Exclamo para nada de acuerdo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Sasuke-kun me llevara a la Universidad.- Dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Sasuke.

\- Que fastidio.- Rodó los ojos Sasuke.

\- Como sea, ahora tienes que contratar a una niñera.- Recordó Sakura.

\- Yo conozco a un niñera.- Menciono Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura lo miraron confundidos.- Lo que pasa es que mi madre contrato una cuando se quedo con nosotros el bebe de mi hermano.- Aclaro al ver sus rostros.

\- ¡¿Y esta disponible?!- Exclamo Naruto.

\- Si, deja le pido el número a mi madre.- Saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Se alejo unos pasos cuando contesto su madre.

\- Bien, ahora hay que volver. Por cierto, ya hiciste la tarea.- Le recordó.

\- Aun me falta la mitad.- Dijo preocupado.

\- Yo cuidare a Boruto mientras tu terminas tu tareas.- Se ofreció.

\- ¡Enserio me salvas!- La miro como si se tratara de un dios.

\- Ya tengo el número.- Dijo Sasuke.- Si la llamamos ahora podrá venir a las tres de la tarde.-

\- ¡Bien, dame el número!-

Después de unos minutos la niñera acordó de que estaría antes de las tres en el departamento de Naruto. Después de la llamada se subieron al auto de Sakura y se dirigieron al departamento de Naruto.

Cuando llegaron, Boruto se había despertado porque se había hecho del baño. Con lagrimas se dirigió al elevador y subió para llegara a su departamento. Dejando atrás a sus amigos mientras sacaban las cosas del auto.

Después de un par de horas, habían terminado de acomodar las cosas de Boruto. Ahora Naruto se encontraba dándole de comer, mientras que sus amigos esperaban sentados en el sillón a la niñera.

Cuando dieron las tres y medio había llegado. Era una señora de unos cuarenta años. Estatura media, cabello negro con algunas canas y ojos marrones. Su nombre era Yoshimi.

\- Encantada de conocerlo.- Saludo la señora.

\- El gusto es mio.- Estrecho su mano.

Después de unos minutos, Naruto observo como se desarrollaba la señora Yoshimi y después de varios minutos de platica, decidió contratarla.

\- Ahora me siento más relajado.- Se relajo en el sillón mientras veía a Boruto dormir en la hamaca que había comprado. Hace como diez minutos la señora Yoshomi se había marchado. Acordando que estaría ahí a las seis de la mañana, mañana.

\- Que les parece si comemos, yo ya tengo hambre.- Declaro Sakura.

\- Ordeno pizza.- Sugirió Sasuke.

\- No, yo preparare algo y tu.- Señalo a Naruto.- Termina tu tarea.- Le recordó.

\- Oh, es verdad.- Se levanto.- Cuidas a Boruto por mi, Sasuke.- Suplico.

\- Ya que.- Rodó los ojos.

\- Bien, iré a cocinar.- Y así, los dos se fueron dejando solo a Sasuke con un Boruto dormido.

\- _Al menos esta dormido._ \- Pensó Sasuke.

Después de una medio hora, Sasuke termino cargando a Boruto y alimentarlo, ya que se había despertado. Con Boruto en los brazos se fue a la cocina para sentarse en la mesa minimista que había en la cocina. Se sentó en una de las tantas sillas altas que había y empezó a comer con Boruto en los brazos el espagueti que había preparado Sakura.

\- Te ves super tierno con Boruto en los brazos.- Dijo con un aura rosa mientras estaba inclinada, apoyando su peso en sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en sus codos sobre la mesa.

\- Hmp.- Se sonrojo por la mirada que le estaba dando su novia.

\- No crees que es nuestro turno de tener un bebe.- Dijo emocionada.

Sasuke, que en ese momento se había llevado un bocado a la boca, se atraganto y desesperando comenzó a darse golpes en el pecho.

-Te encuentras bien.- Se acerco preocupada a su novio.

\- ¡Pe-pero que dices, Sakura!- Retomo el aire y miro avergonzado a su novia.

\- ¡Que, pronto cumpliremos los veintiuno!- Le recordó. ( _N.A. Sus edades son con forme al datebook oficial, y recordando que están en Noviembre, una sola persona aun tiene diecinueve_ )

\- Pero aun somos jóvenes y no hemos terminado la escuela. Vamos a estar al igual que Naruto.- Declaro Sasuke y Sakura le dio la razón.

\- ¡Entonces cuando nos graduemos quiero un hijo, Sasuke-kun!- Dijo emocionada. Sasuke la miro rendido.

\- Por favor podrían dejar de coquetear cuando esta presente un padre soltero.- Ambos voltearon y vieron a Naruto en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos con una mueca desagradable.

\- ¡Envidioso!- Le saco la lengua a Naruto, Sakura.

Naruto se comenzó a acercar para después tomar en brazos a Boruto, y después sentarse enfrente de Sasuke. Sakura le sirvió un poco de espagueti y después comenzó a comer el suyo.

Por una extraña razón, notaron un poco distante a Naruto, causando miradas llenas de duda.

Cuando dieron las seis, ambos decidieron que ya era hora de irse, y con una despedida dejaron solo a Naruto.

Cuando cerro la puerta, relajo los hombros y soltó un suspiro cansado. Desde el momento en que los había escuchado hablar sobre tener un bebe, había cargado con un humor de perros. No le agrado para nada tener que escuchar eso, y menos que vieran a Boruto como suyo.

Se sentía un poco culpable por la manera cortante que había actuado desde ese momento pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

Pero algo tenia claro, y es que; Sin importar que, Sakura Haruno nunca, en toda su vida y en posibles vidas, tendría su amor.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, como había dicho la señora Yoshimi, se había presentado a las seis de la mañana. Por suerte llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana por culpa de Boruto.

Cuando le entrego a Boruto a la señora Yoshimi, inmediatamente tomo un baño rápido, se cambio y comió un poco de lo que había sobrado de la comida que había preparado Sakura ayer.

Dándole un beso a Boruto en la frente y dándole unas ultimas indicaciones a la niñera se fue.

Apurado le quito el seguro al auto de Sakura, que, ayer le había dado las llaves Sakura antes de irse.

Aventó su mochila en el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a manejar rumbo a la escuela.

Por suerte había llegado con tiempo. Cuando llego a su salón, varios de sus amigos ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Sasuke, que estudiaba lo mismo que el.

\- Buenos días, dobe.- Lo saludo desde su asiento.- Cómo te fue con Boruto.-

\- No pude dormir casi nada.- Declaro mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Para después acostarse sobre sus brazos.

Después de unos cinco minutos, el profesor que impartiría la materia llego, iniciando las clases. Después de horas, por fin habían terminado las primeras clases, y ahora podían tomar un descanso. Cansado se levanto y sin esperar a Sasuke salio del salón para ir a la cafetería de la escuela.

Pido únicamente un sandwich y un agua. Después comenzó a caminar rumbo a el jardín. Quería dormir un rato y el único lugar donde no había ruido eran las escaleras detrás del gimnasio. Y para llegar tenia que pasar por el jardín.

Al llegar se sentó en las escaleras de concreto y comenzó con tranquilidad. Una vez se lo había terminado cerro los ojos. Aprovechando el tiempo que aun le quedaba del descanso.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran el sonido del viento y el de los pájaros. El aire era fresco y algo frió por estar en noviembre. Los árboles, la mayoría ya se encontraban sin hojas debido al invierno. Pronto todo el lugar se llenaría de nieve. Dando hermosos paisajes.

Estaba tan relajado, disfrutando el frió viento que le pegaba en el rostro, haciendo danzar sus rubias hebras. Cual quiera que lo viera tendría una vista demasiado tranquila.

Y eso pensaba Hinata.

\- Di-disculpe, las clases ya empezaron.- Le susurro, tratando de despertarlo.

Ella hace unos momento estaba en la cancha, teniendo su clase, cuando de pronto el profesor le pide que traiga un par de balones que había en la pequeña bodega que había detrás del gimnasio.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un chico de hebras rubias dormido plácidamente en las escaleras. No era que le impidiera el camino, si no que el chico estaba en una pose donde más seguro le iba a doler apenas despertara. Ademas de que hacia frió y el chico solo tenia el delgado suéter de la escuela y no la chamarra de invierno.

Algo dudosa, comenzó a moverlo, tratando de despertarlo. Al ver que no despertaba se comenzó a desesperar. El profesor la estaba esperando y ella aun no iba por el balón.

Se levanto, ya que estaba arrodillada, salto los pies estirados del chico y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Abrió la bodega y saco los balones. Regreso y paso del chico para entrar al gimnasio, entregándole los balones. Después volvió a salir y trato de nuevo de despertarlo.

Resoplo cuando no lo logro. Se quito su chamarra y lo abrigo con ella. Al menos con eso no pescaría un resfriado. Acomodo su cabeza en una posición en que no le doliera después y, después busco su nombre en alguna parte. Lo encontró al verlo grabado adentro del suéter del chico.

\- Naruto, Naruto Namikaze.- Susurro las palabras. Así que ese chico era de la empresa Namikaze. No los conocía ya que la empresa de su padre no estaba tan ligada a ellos, o eso pensaba ella ya que solo había escuchado de su padre el nombre de la empresa una sola vez.

Le resto importancia y se levanto, dándole una ultima mirada al chico. Para después volver a entrar a el gimnasio.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando escucho la campana de la escuela. Asustado se despertó de golpe y miro que ya no se escuchaba nada de la escuela. No es que se escuchara mucho ahí pero al menos podía escucharse el sonido a lo lejos, como si fuera un susurro.

Busco la hora en su reloj de mano y miro que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Ya había terminado la escuela. Se tallo la cara exasperado. Solo entonces fue consiente de la chamarra que tenia encima. La miro con duda. De el no era.

Después noto que al lado de el estaba su mochila. La abrió y vio que estaba todo. Ahora si que estaba confundido.

Se levanto y tomo su mochila. Para después comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida de la escuela. Al llegar no se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke y Sakura esperándolo.

\- ¡Naruto!- Exclamo preocupada Sakura. Llego a su lado y los vio expectante.

\- Estas vivo.- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Lo siento, me quede dormido detrás del gimnasio.-

\- ¿Dormido?- Pregunto Sakura.- Hinata dijo que estabas en la enfermería.-

\- ¿Hinata?- Dijo dudoso.

\- Es nuestra compañera idiota.- Estiro la cara Sasuke.- Cómo es posible que no la recuerdes.

\- Ah, la prima de Neji.- Dijo al recordar sobre ella. La verdad no la conocía. Lo único que sabia de ella es que es la prima de su amigo Neji. Ademas de que iba en su salón. Pero no se juntaba con ellos. Se juntaba con Kiba y Shino, y una tal Tenten, que no conocía. A Kiba y Shino si los conocía, eran amigos pero no se juntaban mucho.

\- Así es, ella dijo que estabas en la enfermería.- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Pero veo que no fue así.- Miro mal a Naruto, Sakura.

\- Entonces, ella fue la que trajo mis cosas.-

\- Es verdad que la vi con una mochila de más.- Recordó Sakura cuando la vio caminar en los pasillos con una mochila de más. Solo que no recordó que era la mochila de Naruto.

\- ¿La conoces, Sakura?- Le pregunto Naruto.

\- Si. Somos amigas.- Declaro.

\- ¡Enserio, no lo sabia!- Exclamo sorprendido.

\- Bueno, ya no me junto mucho con ella porque estamos en diferentes facultades.-

\- Como sea, ya hay que irnos.- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Es verdad, Boruto-chan debe de estar esperando.- Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Gracias, Yoshimi-san.- Se despidió y luego cerro la puerta cuando ya se había ido. Para después dejarse caer en el sillón. Se iba a relajar al menos esos minutos que Boruto estaba dormido. Por surte había comprado una radio para bebe, que permitía escuchar cuando se despertara.

Tomo su mochila que esta al lado de el y la abrió. Solo entonces vio el suéter que había guardado. No era de el y tal vez era de la chica. Cómo era que se llamaba.

\- Hinata.- Susurro las palabras después de verlo bordado en el interior del suéter.- Hinata Hyuga.- Una sutil sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Ya después se lo regresaría.

Dejo a un lado el suéter y comenzó a sacar sus libros. Un poco preocupado ya que no había tomado nota de las clases que no había tomado por quedarse dormido.

\- ¿Pero qué?- Dijo sorprendido al ver en sus cuadernos apuntes que el no había escrito. Fue fácil darse cuenta ya que la letra era demasiado bonita para ser de el. Eran todos los apuntes, completos y fácilmente de entender. Había sido ella. Había sido Hinata. No entendía porque se había molestado tanto. Pero aun así lo agradecía, hasta venia la tarea que habían dejado.

Agradecido saco todos los libros y comenzó a repasar los apuntes. Con una sonrisa que ni el mismo sabia que había surgido en sus labios.

Por alguna razón. Estaba impaciente de regresar le su suéter.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bueno, a partir de aquí ya se empezara a desarrollar su historia de amor._

 _Quise dejar lo mas claro la relación de Naruto con Boruto, como el poco a poco iba cambiando por la presencia de Boruto._

 _Si se dieron cuenta, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura le voy a dar su protagonismo. Ya que pretendo que esta historia no tenga ningún hueco, con la pareja principal y todas las que habrá._

 _También quiero decir que no se mucho de carros y que no se como se adquieren, y es que aun no soy mayor de edad y cuando mi papá compro uno yo no preste atención a como lo hizo :P_

 _También que tratare de hacer los capítulos mucho más largos, ya que quiero contar esta historia lo mas detallada. Quiero que sea una historia tierna y amorosa._

 _Quiero dejar en claro las relaciones de todos, más de Naruto y Hinata, junto con Boruto. Quiero mostrar detalladamente como Hinata le toma cariño a Boruto, primero como bebe y después como su propio hijo. Todos sabemos que Hinata es un amor así que no sera difícil._

 _Aun así, quiero decir que no sera todo amor, habrá los momentos en que se desesperen y odien a un personaje. Creo que más a uno que más adelante saldrá._

 _Tratare lo más que puedo de subir rápido la continuación, ahora que ya entrare a la escuela estaré ocupada en la preparatoria._

 _Sin más me despido._

 _Cual quier error ortográfico lo siento. Suelo escribir muy rápido y no noto cuando cambio la palabra con el corrector xD_

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a:_**

 ** _Patohf: La verdad es que si pasa mucho. Y eso no me gusta, a mi me encantan los bebes y yo, al tener dos hermanos menores, uno de tres y otro de siete, entiendo el sentimiento de maternidad. Ademas de que puedo decir que es desvelarse para cuidarlos. Por eso escribí este Fic. Quiero dejar en claro que tener un bebe no es trabajo fácil y que tener un bebe requiere mucho sacrificio. Como lo mostré con Naruto._**

 ** _cuahutlitzin: Espero que te siga gustando :D_**

 ** _Akime Maxwell: Gracias por siempre apoyarme en mis historias. 3_**

Nos leemos para la proxima.


	3. Amigos

.

.

Cuando despertó Boruto, gracias a todos los dioses que ya había terminado la tarea. No era tan tarde como pensaba, eran las seis de la tarde, aun tenia tiempo para comer algo.

Entro a su cuarto y vio como Boruto lloraba. Lo cargo en brazos para calmarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos dejo de llorar, desdés salio con el cuarto y se fue directo a la cocina. Cuando abrió el gabinete de melamina se dio cuenta que ya no tenia ramen instantáneo. Algo decepcionado cerro el gabinete y se fue a la sala.

El no sabia cocinar y no tenia antojo de pizza, así que decidió salir a comer. Algo que no le gustaba mucho ya que Sakura le había dicho que no tenia que sacar a Boruto ya que aun era muy pequeño.

Con duda tomo la pañalera, la colgó en su hombro y puso a Boruto en la carreola que había comprado ayer. Era una carreola prinsel con porta bebe, de color rojo con negro. En realidad la había escogido Sasuke, cosa que agradecía ya que el se había matando la cabeza entre esa y una negra.

Cuando se aseguro que estaba bien tapado salio de su departamento para entrar al elevador. Cuando salio a la calle se dio cuenta del frió que hacia. Preocupado, se quito la chamarra que se había puesto y arropo con ella a Boruto, que venia jugando con uno de los tantos juguetes que le había comprado.

El lugar a donde iba no era muy lejos, por eso decidió mejor ir caminando. Cruzo la carretera y se adentro a el parque que había adelante del edificio donde estaba su departamento. Al cruzarle pudo ver en frente de el, un pequeño restaurante de ramen con pocos clientes. Supuso que era por el frió ya que siempre que iba había mucha gente.

\- Buenas viejo.- Saludo empujando la carreola.

\- Oh, buenas Naru...- Se detuvo en seco y miro asombrado la carreola que venia empujando.- Es tu... hermano...- Dijo con duda.

\- No, es mi hijo.- Se rasco la nuca, aparentemente nervioso.

El señor estaba con la boca abierta. No podía creer que el chico, en sus escasos veinte años ya tuviera un hijo. Era algo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- To-san, ya traje lo que me...- Llego una chica de al menos veintidós años cargando varias bolsas. Al ver a su padre con la boca abierta y sorprendido paro de hablar y solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba Naruto a un lado de ella.- ¡Naruto, por fin vienes!- Exclamo contenta. Luego vio la carreola que llevaba.- ¿Estas cuidando a un primo o algo?- Se acerco a el bebe y cuando lo vio detalladamente, dejo caer las bolsas por la sorpresa.- ¿E-es tu hermano?- Pregunto ingenuamente.

Naruto bufó. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido mala idea venir a comer.

\- No, es mi hijo.- La chica quedo en una especie de letargo. Y es que no lo podía creer. ¿Como era posible que Naruto, el chico alegre y amable que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo tuviera un hijo a su edad?

\- Y-ya veo...- Dijo ida. Luego reacciono y puso la mejor sonrisa que tenia.- ¡Felicidades Naruto!- Dijo con una autentica sonrisa.- ¡Ya eres padre y de un bebe bello! Aun que no se parece a su padre.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

\- ¡Te escuche!- Exclamo ofendido. La chica solo rió.

\- Y bien padre, no tienes nada que decirle.- Coloco sus manos en su cadera y volteo la mirada para ver a su padre. Este aun estaba con la boca abierta.

Al escuchar a su hija salio de su letargo y puso la mejor sonrisa.- ¡Felicidades Naruto! Si que me sorprendiste esta vez.- Se rasco la nuca apenado.- ¡Para celebrar, el ramen lo invito yo!-

\- ¡¿Enserio?!- Exclamo emocionado.

\- Ayame, pásame un plato.- Le pidió a su hija para comenzar a mezclar los ingredientes con una cuchara el ramen.

\- Si.- Le paso un tazón.

\- Aquí tienes.- Puso el plato de ramen ya servido en frente de el. A Naruto se le hizo agua la boca y acomodo la carreola a un lado de el para luego sentarse y comenzar a comer.

\- Por sierto, ¿Quien es la madre?- Fue una simple pregunta inocente, pero aun así Naruto dejo de comer y permaneció callado. Ayame lo noto.- Na-naruto.-

\- Boruto no tiene madre.- Dijo secamente y siguió comiendo. Ayame y Teuchi lo entendieron y no dijeron nada más.

Por suerte Boruto solo había pedido el biberón, así que no paso a mayores. Cuando termino de comer su cuarto tazón, le dio las gracias a Teuchi y se fue sin pagar, ya que, como había dicho Teuchi, el invitaba.

Llego a su departamento cuando ya iba a dar las siete. Lleno hasta el tope, dejo a Boruto en la hamaca y comenzó a preparar otro biberón para dormir a Boruto y así que el pudiera darse un baño.

Cuando Boruto se había quedado dormido, ya eran las ocho de la noche. Lo acomodo en su cama, lo arropo y cuando vio que esta bien acomodado salio del cuarto. Algo cansado se despojo de sus ropas y se dio un refrescante baño, nada alargado por temor a que Boruto se despertara y que el estuviera aun bañándose.

Salio ya cambiado con su pijama y se acostó a un lado de Boruto. No tardo mucho tiempo para que el se quedara dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando sonó la alarma del despertador, despertó y aun enfundada en las cálidas sabanas, saco un brazo para apagar la alarma. Con suaves protestar se estiro para después sentarse. Con todo el cabello alborotado y mirada somnolienta, miro detalladamente su habitación. Todo estilo moderno. La mayoría era de un color blanco. A un lado de ella había un enorme ventanal que daba una hermosa vista al jardín de la mansión, que por el momento se encontraba cubierta por las cortinas blancas.

Aparto las sabanas y se puso de pie para después estirarse. Arrastrando los pies se introdujo en el baño que tenia en su cuarto para tomar una ducha.

A los pocos minutos salio del baño solo cubierta por una toalla. Se seco y se empezó a poner su uniforme. Al estar lista, tomo su mochila y salio de su habitación. Llego a la sala de su moderna casa y coloco la mochila en el sillón. Después se introdujo en el comedor, donde ya la esperaban sus padres, su hermana y su primo Neji.

\- Buenos días Hinata-sama.- Saludo su primo.

\- B-buenos días Neji-niisan.- Tomo asiento aun lado de su hermana y comenzó a comer el desayuno que había preparado el chef. El desayuno se llevo en un calmado silencio. Su padre no era muy hablador y tampoco su primo. Su hermana chateaba con su celular y su madre comía tranquilamente. Era un silencio agradable.

Cuando termino de comer se fue corriendo a la entrada ya que se le hacia tarde. Con un fugaz "Bye" se despidió y después entro en el auto que llevaba esperándola.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Hermana ¿Donde esta tu chamarra?- La vio con duda al ver que solo traía el suéter de la escuela.

\- Eh, la olvide en la escuela.- Mintió.

\- Pero que distraída eres. A ver si la encuentras.- Se quejo su hermana. Hinata solo rió nerviosa.

No sabia si la iba a encontrar, digo, el chico mas seguro la tenia, pero aun así no sabia si se la regresaría. Ahora que lo pensaba, se le hacia conocido el chico. Ella al ser despistada de nacimiento era de esperarse que no recordara a las personas con las que poco convivía. Le resto importancia y hablo con su hermana de cosas triviales.

Al llegar a su universidad se despidió de su hermana y se adentro a la escuela. Camino unos minutos para llegar a su salón. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue el enorme desorden que había en el, algo ya muy típico.

\- Oh, Hinata ¡Buenos días!- Saludo efusiva mente su amigo Kiba.

\- Buenos días Hinata.- En cambio, su amigo Shino saludo sereno.

\- ¡Hinata!- Desde su asiento, saludo con la mano su amiga Tenten.

\- B-buenos días c-chicos.- Se sentó en su asiento.

\- Uh ¿Dónde esta tu chamarra?- Pregunto Kiba.

\- L-la olvide.- Sonrió apenada, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Enserio que eres torpe.- La regaño suavemente mientras se sacaba su chamarra.- Ten.- Le aventó su chamarra y esta cayo en su cabeza.

\- N-no es necesario.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la chamarra de la cabeza.

\- No discutas con migo.-

\- N-no lo hago.-

\- ¡Si lo haces, siempre lo haces!- Alzo la voz un poco.

\- ¡E-eso es porque t-tú siempre empiezas!- Se defendió. Aunque había alzado la voz un poco, aun mantenía su sonrojo y su suave voz. Haciéndola ver adorable.

\- ¡No es verdad!-

\- Ok, ustedes dos, ya vasta.- Los detuvo Tenten al ver que venia la típica discusión de los dos. Uno era cabezota y otra era terca. Una discusión graciosa de ver pero irritante cuando ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

\- Sera mejor que te pongas la chamarra de Kiba, por qué, porque si no Kiba no te dejara en paz nunca.- Comento Shino mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

\- ¡¿Por qué solo yo soy el molesto?!- Pregunto ofendido.

\- No le hagas mucho caso.- Dijo divertida Tenten, mientras que veía como sus dos amigos discutían, bueno, uno discutía y otro solo comentaba.

\- Aun así son divertidos.- Sonrió y Tenten le dio la razón.

\- Sin ese cabezota seria aburrido.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Cierto-

.

.

.

.

.

\- Otra vez no dormiste nada.- Dijo preocupada Sakura. Venían caminando por la entrada de la escuela.

\- Boruto se despertó varias veces y tarde en volver a dormirle.- Dijo de manera somnolienta.

\- Tomate un café.- Sugirió Sasuke.

\- Luego, solo falta dos minutos para que suene la campana.- Dijo viento su reloj de mano.

\- Ah, ya es tarde.-Exclamo Sakura.- Bueno, los veo luego.- Se despidió y luego se fue corriendo a su facultad.

\- Vamos.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Naruto y se adelanto unos pasos. Naruto solo soltó un bostezo y después lo alcanzo.

Cuando llegaron al salón no se le hizo raro ver el salón en completo desorden. Unos estaban parados platicando con sus amigos, otros en una bolita comentando cosas, otros sentados ignorando lo que pasaba y otros sentados leyendo o entretenidos en sus teléfonos. Todo normal.

Solo que esta vez era diferente. Esta vez le llamo la atención un grupito de personas hablando entre si, de las cuales pudo reconocer fue a Kiba, Shino y muy poco a Tenten. La única persona que quedaba era la chica que estaba sentada mirando a sus amigos que estaban parados. Supuso que ella era Hinata.

\- Sasuke.- Llamo a su amigo. Este con Hmp le respondió.- Ella es Hinata.- La apunto con la mirada.

\- Si.- Al verla lo confirmo.- ¿Por que?-

\- Tengo que devolverle su chamarra.- Palmeo su mochila, ya que adentro estaba.

\- En el recreo.- Y comenzó a caminar a su asiento.

\- ¿Por qu...- Antes de terminar de hablar, la campana sonó. Lastimando sus pobres oídos.

\- Naruto, ya siéntate.- Lo regaño el profesor.

Naruto arrastrando los pies se fue a sentar. A su parecer, la clase fue más aburrida que siempre. Ansiaba que la campana sonara, y que la próxima clase terminara rápido. Cuando por fin sonó la campana, anunciando el descanso, como rayo se paro y busco con la mirada a la chica. Solo para ver que ella ya se había ido, junto con sus amigos. Maldijo internamente y de mala gana se acerco a Sasuke.

Los dos caminaron en silencio rumbo al comedor, donde los esperaban sus amigos. Al llegar, pasaron por todo el alboroto para llegar a la mesa que estaba hasta el fondo. Junto a lado de la barra de comida.

\- Como tardan los dos.- Se quejo Sakura.

\- Es verdad. Ya casi se acaban la comida de la barra.- Le dio la razón a la pelirrosa una chica de cabello rubio atado en una cola alta junto con mecho de pelo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, y ojos un bello color azul aguamarina.

\- Entonces solo tenemos que robarles de su comida.- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa Naruto.

\- Jódete Naruto.- Dijo un chico de pelo rojo y ojos azules.

\- Ten, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura le extendió un pedazo de sandwich a Sasuke. Este lo tomo para luego sentarse a un lado de ella.

\- ¡Y a mi no me das!- Exclamo Naruto.

\- Aun queda algo en la barra.-

\- Eres cruel.- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se iba a rastras hacia la barra de comida.- Me puede dar lo que quede.- Le dijo al señor que estaba sirviendo.

\- Aquí tiene.- Le dio prácticamente una ensalada con poco pollo. Ya que casi se terminaba. Naruto vio su comida con desaprobación. A regañadientes la tomo y cuando estaba a punto de volver con sus amigos vio a la chica Hyuga. Estaba diciéndoles algo a sus amigos.

\- Ahora vuelvo.- Se levanto de su asiento.

\- No tardes.- Le dijo Kiba. Ella solo asintió y se fue del comedor.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo chicos!- Prácticamente arrojo la ensalada a la mesa y se fue corriendo del lugar.

\- ¿Q-qué fue eso?- Dijo molesta Ino. Ya que parte de la ensalada se había tirado en frente de ella.

\- Tal vez le dieron ganas de ir al baño.- Dijo adormilado un chico de pelo negro, sujeto en una cola alta.

\- ¿Desde cuando estas ahí, Shikamaru?- Pregunto sorprendida Ino, ya que no lo había notado.

.

.

.

.

.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, mirando por todas partes, tratando de encontrar a la chica. La había perdido de vista cuando doblo en una esquina.

Aumento su velocidad cuando la volvió a ver. Ella había entrado al salón.

Paro sin hacer mucho ruido cuando estuvo en la puerta del salón. Ahora, con la respiración cortada y con su rostro sudando por la carrera, miraba como la chica guardaba algo en su mochila. Con pasos lentos entro al salón y lentamente comenzó acercarse a la chica.

Apenas le iba hablar cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Sacando le un susto a los dos.

\- ¡Oh, l-lo siento!- Se disculpo y trato de pasarlo.

\- ¡O-oye, yo!- La detuvo cuando vio que se iba. Ahora ella lo miraba sorprendida.- Y-yo, yo solo quería darte las gracias.- Lo vio dudosa.- Quiero decir. Gracias por pasarme los apuntes.- Se rasco la nuca apenado.

\- Oh.- Como si recordara algo miro a Naruto expectante.- E-eres el chico de las escalera. Na-namikaze-san.- Le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- A-así es. De nuevo gracias.-

\- N-no se preocupe.- Alzo las manos y las movió, dando a entender que no se preocupara.

\- Ah, por sierto.- Se alejo de ella y se dirigió a su asiento, donde saco de su mochila la chamarra de la chica.- Gracias por cubrirme con ella.- Le agradeció cuando estuvo enfrente de ella.

\- N-no pude de-despertarlo.- La tomo.- Así que mejor lo cubrí con ella pa-para que no se resfriara.- Dijo con un tierno sonrojo.

\- Si.- Apenado se volvió a rascar la nuca.- Tengo el sueño pesado.- Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- L-lo note.- Lo imito.- Ademas.- Bajo la mirada.- S-se notaba q-que estaba cansado. P-por eso n-no lo desperté.- Naruto abrió los ojos. Por alguna razón, la chica le llamaba la atención.

\- Gracias por eso.- Sonrió suavemente.- Es verdad que estaba cansado. No había dormido bien la noche anterior.-

\- Y-ya veo.- Después un silencio se hizo. Hinata aun mantenía la mirada en el suelo y Naruto miraba aun lado. No sabían que decir.

\- Bueno... de nuevo gracias.- Hablo Naruto.-

\- No s-se preocupe.- Apretó la chamarra, que en esos momentos la tenia abrazada.

\- Espero que podamos ser amigos.- Lo dijo sin darse cuenta. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

La mayoría de gente que la conocía, inmediatamente decía que era rara. Ademas de que era ignorada por el 90% de la población estudiantil. Sus únicos amigos eran Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Sakura e Ino. Y aclarando que estas ultimas dos, ya casi no hablaban con ella por estar en diferentes facultades. Así que, que de la nada el chico le dijera fuera su amiga la tomo por sorpresa.

Sonrojada le sonrió.- Y-yo también lo espero.- Al ver su sonrisa, algo dentro de Naruto se movió. Sin saber porque, sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Se encontraba nervioso, por primera vez no sabia como comportarse con una persona. Tomando en cuenta que era la persona más social que podían conocer.

\- Bu-bueno, e-entonces te dejo.- Se movió nervioso.- Espero que, que nos veamos en otra ocasión.-

\- Pero si estamos en la misma clase.- Río divertida. Naruto en cambio quería darse contra la pared. Había quedado como un idiota por sus nervios.

\- E-es verdad.- Sonrió apenado.

\- Entonces, n-no vemos después.- Se despidió y salio con paso calmado. Dejándolo solo en el salón.

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que me paso?- Se paso una mano por el cabello, confuso. No entendía que le había posado. Era la primera vez que no sabia que decir. Era la primera vez que se sentía nervioso por la presencia de una persona que no conocía. Con Sakura nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando te fuiste del comedor?- Le pregunto su amigo Sasuke cuando estuvieron en el salón. Estaban trabajando en equipo los dos por un trabajo que les había dejado el profesor a toda la clase.

\- Solo le entregue la chamarra a Hinata.- Dijo como si nada. Haciendo la su parte del trabajo.

\- Solo por eso tardaste tanto.-

\- Me quede hablando un rato con ella, por.- Lo miro de reojo.

\- Solo curiosidad.-

\- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?- Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y presto toda su atención a su amigo.

\- Estoy aburrido, ademas yo ya termine mi parte.- Alzo los hombros, restando le importancia.

\- ¡¿Que?!- Naruto le arrebato el cuaderno y vio que efectivamente, su amigo ya había terminado. Lo miro de mala manera.

\- Dobe.- Se burlo.

\- Me dan ganas de desfigurarte el rostro.- Lo dijo entre dientes.

\- A mi me dan ganas de darte una paliza, así para ayudarte con tu estupidez.- Lo reto.

\- ¡Chicos!- El susurro detrás de ellos hizo que detuvieran su pelea y miraran atrás. Ahí estaba Suigetsu, apoyando su estomago en la paleta del mesa-banco. Asiendo que este más cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Naruto.

\- Deberían dejar de discutir y mejor poner atención a lo que dice el profesor.- Susurro señalando hacia el frente. Los dos dirigieron su vista hacia enfrente y notaron que el profesor estaba en frente de ellos. Viéndolos enojado.

\- Parece ser que mi clase no les interesa.- Dijo amenazante. Naruto casi pudo jurar que se podía ver fuego en sus pupilas.

\- N-no, e-es solo que...- Dijo asustado Naruto mientras que Sasuke se mantenía sereno.

Al final termino dejando les a los dos hacer una investigación sobre un método de publicidad de una empresa. Todo con detalles.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto salia arrastrando los pies mientras tenia un semblante cansado. El día estaba algo nublado, dándole una visión deprimente. No había sido uno de sus mejores días.

\- Tu tienes la culpa por discutir con Sasuke-kun.- Le regaño Sakura. Estaban caminando rumbo al estacionamiento de la escuela. Tenia unos pocos minutos que habían terminado las clases.

\- ¡¿Por qué solo yo tengo la culpa?!- Exclamo con disgusto.

\- Siempre la tienes. Dobe.- Se burlo Sasuke.

Naruto apretó el puño, impotente. Tenia tantas ganas de golpear la cara a su QUERIDO mejor amigo.

Bufando saco las llaves del auto de Sakura y le quito el seguro al auto.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió y sin esperar respuesta, arranco el carro para irse. Dejando a la pareja sola.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto confundida Sakura.

\- Últimamente entiendo menos a Naruto.- Bufo irritado, le abrió la puerta de su lujoso Ferrari a su novia.

\- Algo le inquieta.- Le dijo a su novio cuando este ya había entrado al auto.

\- Si no quiere decirnos no lo obligaremos.- Encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar. Saliendo de la escuela y con rumbo a la casa de su novia.

\- Naruto me dijo que se sentía el mal tercia pero...- Bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos que estaban entrelazadas.- Siento que aun hay más... algo que no quiere que sepamos.-

\- De nada servirá que lo obliguemos a decirnos. Solo se sentirá presionado.- Se detuvo en un semáforo. Sakura levanto la mirada para verlo.- Naruto ya no es un niño y tú no eres su mamá.- La miro.- Naruto puede cuidarse solo.-

\- ¡Lo sé!- Exclamo.- Solo...- Arrugo las cejas.- Solo que siempre hemos estado juntos, y que ahora el se aleje me entristece.- Confeso.

\- Siempre cuidaste a Naruto como si fueras su madre.- Volvió a mirar al frente ya que el semáforo se había puesto el verde.

\- El siempre se metía en problemas cuando eramos niños.- Sonrió recordando sus días de niñez.- Y aun lo sigue haciendo.- Susurro las palabras.

\- Lo dices por Boruto.-

\- No solo por eso. Siempre se anda metiendo en peleas, carreras callejeras y un sin fin de cosas más.- Suspiro.- Kushina-san estaba muy preocupada de que el se metiera en cosas malas.- Recordó a la madre de Naruto.

\- Eso es verdad.- Dijo sin dejar de ver en frente.- Pero...-

\- ¿Pero...?- Pregunto.

\- Yo diría que Boruto es el único lió que ha hecho bien.- Una sutil y casi inexistente sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Sakura lo vio embobada. Preguntándose mentalmente si el chico que estaba al lado de ella era Sasuke Uchiha, su novio desde hace más de 10 meses.

\- Sasuke-kun.- Lo llamo, este la vio de reojo.- ¡Eres tan lindo, enserio que encariñaste con Boruto-chan!- Exclamo emocionada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sasuke la vio como si estuviera loca, con un sutil sonrojo en su mejillas. Demostrando que se había avergonzado.

\- ¡Baka!- La regaño. Sakura en respuesta río divertida.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Gracias de nuevo Yoshimi-san!- Se despidió de la señora Yoshimi mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Boruto, despierto. Al parecer la señora Yoshimi no había podido dormirle.

Cuando Yoshimi ya había desaparecido de su vista, cerro la puerta y soltó un suspiro cansado. En todo el camino se había sentido mal por la manera seca de despedirse de sus amigos. ¡Pero no lo podía evitar!

Algo, en el interior de su corazón sabia que la actitud de Sakura y la manera de su trato con ellos, siempre iba a ser diferente con Sasuke.

La razón.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Amor.

Una simple palabra con un millón de sentimientos y significados.

Una simple palabra que describía su situación.

Estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

Dios sabe desde cuando.

Era un amor que había perdurado desde la niñez hasta ahora que ya eran adultos.

Ya no más niños.

Le frustraba saber que el motivo de su genio era por el amor no correspondido que tenia por Sakura.

Le frustraba ver las muestras de amor que se daban entre si. Y aunque eran muy sutiles en Sasuke, sabia que el también estaba enamorado de Sakura. Lo sabia porque lo conocía. Era su mejor amigo desde que eran unos simples niños. Lo sabia porque su comportamiento era más suave y amable con Sakura.

¡Joder, que lo sabia!

Y eso lo frustraba.

Los balbuceos de Boruto lo saco de sus pensamientos y bajo la mirada para ver como Boruto jugaba con sus manitas.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

\- Por qué no damos una vuelta.- Lo alzo a la altura de su rostro. Para después darle un beso en la nariz.- Hoy no hace tanto frió.- Lo volvió acomodar en sus brazos y se acerco a la carreola que estaba a un lado de la puerta. La desdoblo y coloco a Boruto en ella.

Después se alejo de el y tomo la cobija que la señora Yoshimi había dejado en el sillón. Arropo con ella a Boruto y cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente cobijado se alejo para comenzar a preparar un biberón.

Al tenerlo listo, tomo la pañalera y verifico si esta tenia todo lo necesario. Al ver que estaba todo, se la puso en el hombro y se acerco a Boruto.

\- Nos vamos.- Abrió la puerta y salio de su departamento, cerrando antes con seguro.

Al llegar abajo, pudo confirmar que no hacia demasiado frió como días anteriores. Relajado comenzó a cruzar la carretera cuando vio que el semáforo se había puesta en rojo. Cruzo la calle para llegar al parque que había en frente de su departamento.

Era un parque lo suficientemente grande como para distraerse un rato. Ademas había vendedores ambulantes en todas partes.

Al ver una banca desocupada, se acerco a ella para dejarse caer. Estaba debajo de un árbol, dándole una agradable sombra. No es que hiciera calor, si no que los rayos del sol eran molestos.

Saco de la pañalera el biberón aun tibio, y se lo entrego a Boruto. Algo malo que no le gustaba de alimentarlo es que se le cansaba el brazo cuando sujetaba el biberón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Boruto se quedo dormido. Algo que le gustaba de Boruto era que se dormía muy fácil.

Bueno, a veces.

Guardo el biberón en la pañalera. Luego se acomodo tranquilamente en la banca.

La principal razón de la salida, era que quería despejar la mente. Ya no quería seguir pensando en Sakura y en su amor no correspondido.

De nada servia lamentarse.

Alzo la mirada al cielo y se inclino un poco atrás, apoyando su peso en sus manos.

El cielo estaba completamente calmado.

Completamente despejado.

Sereno y tranquilo.

Cerro los ojos.

Queriendo el también relajarse.

.

.

.

\- Namikaze-san.- La suave voz que lo llamo hizo que abriera los ojos. Bajo la mirada y vio como unos hermosos ojos color lila lo miraban curiosos. Solo para desviar la mirada y ver al pequeño bebe que estaba plácidamente dormido en la carreola.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no salia ni una palabra.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto. Este la veía igual de sorprendido que ella.

¡Mierda!

\- Es tu...- Hablo pausadamente.- ¿Tu hermano?- Pregunto ingenuamente. Naruto trago pesadamente.- ¿O... tu hijo?- Volvió a preguntar.

Naruto solo permaneció en silencio. No sabiendo como responder.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No tengo nada que opinar... creo...

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	4. Boruto y Hinata

.

.

\- Es tú...- Hablo pausadamente.- ¿Tú hermano?- Pregunto ingenuamente. Naruto trago pesado.- ¿O tú... hijo?- Volvió a preguntar.

Naruto solo permaneció callado. No sabiendo como responder.

\- Bueno... él es... mi...- Dijo con duda. No sabia que decirle, por alguna razón, le daba miedo que ella supiera la verdad.

¿Por qué?

Ni el lo sabia.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento, no quiero ser una chismosa!- Exclamo avergonzada al ver la expresión de incomodidad de Naruto.

\- N-no te preocupes.- La calmo.

-...- Hinata avergonzada desvió la mirada. Ambos lo hicieron. Todo se volvió en un silencio incomodo, solo siendo roto por los ruidos de los niños jugando.- E-es una bonita tarde.- Menciono Hinata tratando de entablar una conversación con el chico.

\- ¡S-si!- Respondió apresurado.- Quiero decir, si.- Volvió a contestar esta vez calmado.

Y el silencio volvió.

-...-

-...-

Que incomodo.

\- ¿Sa-saliste a caminar?- Pregunto Naruto.

\- S-si.- Respondió.- Veo que tú también.- Le sonrió.

\- Solo quise salir a despejar la mente.- Se rasco la nuca incomodo.

\- Y-ya veo...- Bajo la mirada a sus pies.- Es muy lindo...- Naruto la vio dudoso.- El bebe.- Aclaro.- Es muy lindo.-

Sin saber porque, sus mejillas tomaron un sutil color rojo. Podía sentirlo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la carreola y miraba a Boruto con más detalle.

\- Boruto... Namikaze.- Dijo con un poco de duda.

\- Entonces es tú... hermano.- Sonó más como pregunta. Aunque lo dijo con sutileza.

Naruto apretó los labios. Decirle o no decirle.

Por alguna extraña razón, no quería decirle.

No quería que ella supiera que tenia un hijo a tan temprana edad.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabia.

Pero bueno, porque no decirle.

Qué tenia de malo.

No se avergonzaba de tener a Boruto, entonces por qué.

Por qué no podía decir las simples palabras "Es mi hijo"

¿Por qué no lo podía admitir?

¡Que estupidez! Solo tenia que decirle. Nada malo pasaría.

No seria el fin del mundo.

No seria como decirle a su madre. Ahí si tenia que temer.

\- No.- Dijo decidido. No tenia que ocultad su paternidad con su hijo. No se avergonzaba de tenerlo. Si se arrepentía de que su madre fuera Hanako, pero hasta ahí. El tenia pensado que en su futuro tendría varios hijos a la edad de 30 años, junto a su ya esposa. Que se adelantara su paternidad y que no fuera en las circunstancia que el deseaba era solo su problema. De nadie más.- No es mi hermano.- Aclaro con determinación. Determinación que flaqueo al ver su rostro inundado en duda. Duda que luego fue cambiada por sorpresa. Ahora, sin saber porque, quería retractarse de lo que había dicho. Quería correr y esconderse en su departamento y nunca salir más.

\- E-entonces... es tú hijo.- Dijo sorprendida.

\- S-si...- Respondió con duda. ¿Dónde había quedado toda su determinación?

\- ...- El silencio de ella solo lo altero más.

No sabia cual era su expresión ya que ella había agachado la mirada para seguir viendo a Boruto. Solo podía ver como sus sedosos mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro. Ocultando su bello rostro.

\- Es muy lindo.- Sus palabras llamaron su atención. Pestañeo sorprendido.- ¿Cuanto tiene?- Desvió su atención de Boruto y la concentro en Naruto, esperando su respuesta.

\- 4... días...- Respondió pausadamente.

\- ¡4 días!- Exclamo sorprendida. Haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara.- No puedes tenerlo mucho tiempo afuera con este frió.- Dijo preocupada.

\- L-lo se...- Dijo un poco culpable.- P-pero lo arrope muy bien.- Trato de justificarse.

\- Aun así no es bueno, se puede enfermar.- Con determinación se quito su suéter y se lo coloco a el dormido Boruto.

\- N-no tienes que hacerlo.- Se levanto de la banca y se acerco a Hinata.- Tú tendrías frió.- Dijo preocupado.

\- Yo ya soy adulta, Boruto apenas es un bebe.- Lo miro seria. Causando miedo en el pobre Naruto. Su mirada seria daba un poco de miedo, y no quería saber como se iba a ver su expresión al estar molesta.- Debes mejor llevarlo a tú casa.- Menciono.

\- E-esta bien.- Recogió la pañalera y tomo la carreola. Luego volteo la mirada a Hinata.- ¿Qui-quieres venir?- Dijo dudoso. Sonrojado.

Inmediatamente, el rostro serio de Hinata fue cambiado por su rostro rojo como una fresa madura.- ¡E-esta b-bien q-que y-yo también va-vaya!- Dijo nerviosa.

\- Solo si tu quieres.- Ahora el también se estaba poniendo rojo.

Hinata bajo la mirada y vio a Boruto. Este estaba placido dormido. Muy cómodo y calientito. Sonrió con ternura al ver como se acomodaba. Siempre le habían gustado los bebes. Le parecía lo más tierno que podía observar.

\- ¡Me encantaría!- Sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto al ver su sonrisa, junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintió una extraña sensación. No sabia que sensación era. Pero era muy agradable.

\- Vamos.- Le sonrió de vuelta. Hinata asintió y lo comenzó a seguir.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Es muy bonito tú departamento.- Menciono mientras veía con curiosidad el departamento de Naruto.

\- Gracias.- Sonrió.- Aunque esta un poco desordenado.- Dijo apenado, viendo empaques, pañales y ropa de Boruto esparcida por todo el departamento.

\- No importo.- Lo miro y le sonrió tímidamente.

Inmediatamente al ver su sonrisa se sonrojo. Apenado desvió la mirada, a algún punto de la sala.

\- ¿Vives solo?- Pregunto.

\- S-si, bueno, ahora vive con migo Boruto.- Se rasco la nuca.

\- ¿Y la ma...- Se detuvo inmediatamente antes de completar la palabra. El había dicho que solo viva con Boruto. Eso quería decir que había una alta probabilidad de que Naruto fuera padre soltero.- ¿Y tus padre?- Pregunto otra cosa al ver la mirada curiosa de Naruto sobre ella.

\- Mis padres en estos momentos están cerrando un trato en el extranjero. No se cuando podrían regresar- Respondió.

\- Y-ya veo...- Se comenzó a mover incomoda. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba sola con un chico, en su departamento. Al notar eso, su rostro estallo de lo caliente que estaba. Ella, una chica, con un chico, a solas, en su departamento. Bueno, estaba un bebe, pero aun así. Estaba en el departamento de un chico.

\- Porque mejor no te sientas.- Le sugirió.

\- ¡S-si!- Dijo demasiado rápido. Haciendo que Naruto la viera raro.- ¡L-lo siento, di-digo... s-si!- Apenada se sentó en uno de los sillones. Demasiado incomoda y avergonzada.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?- Pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¡N-no, gra-gracias!- Le respondió. Naruto se introdujo en la cocina y Hinata solo podía escuchar los sonidos de sus movimientos.

Para entretenerse por el momento, vio detalladamente la sala de Naruto. Vio que había un par de cuadros modernos, que se adaptaban al estilo moderno de la sala. También noto que la sala reinaban los colores neutros. Muy típico para ser el departamento de un chico.

Algo que llamo su atención, fueron varios portaretratos. Que estaba colocados encima del mueble de centro de entretenimiento que estaba a un lado de la puerta, con el televisor encima de el, un DVD moderno, bocinas, uno que otros libros y un XBox junto al televisor.

Curiosa, se levanto y se acerco a los portaretratos. Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el borde del porta retratos que más le llamaba la atención. Que era un foto, donde de protagonistas tenia a Naruto, un chico de pelo azabache; suponía que era Sasuke, y a Sakura. Ambos tenían sus brazos por sus hombros, con una radiante sonrisa.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención de la foto fue la intensa mirada de Naruto sobre Sakura. Era sutil su mirada sobre ella, y que fácilmente pasaría desapercibida para los demás, pero para ella no. Al ser alguien tímida y que no habla mucho, aprendió a ver más allá que los demás.

Y para ella no pasaba desapercibida la mirada que Naruto le daba a Sakura. Era una mirada llena de anhelo y amor. Como si la estuviera admirando. Deseando.

Desvió la mirada a las otras fotos. Todo se repetía. La misma mirada, los mismos sentimientos.

Amor.

Se podía ver claramente que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura. De su amiga Sakura.

Le sorprendió un poco, solo un poco. Digo, no era sorpresa que alguien se enamorara de su amiga. Ella era muy hermosa, amable y amistosa. Irradiaba luz de alguna manera. Aunque era imposible.

Su aura era más ligera y cómoda. No como la de ella, que era un aura pesada y deprimente. Ella lo sabia. Sabia cual de enorme era la brecha que había entre Sakura y ella.

No la envidiaba, pero... le recordaba la diferencia entre ella y Sakura.

Sakura era luz y Hinata era oscuridad.

Solo era la sombra.

Tomo el portaretratos con sus manos y la alzo a la altura de su rostro. Miro detalladamente la foto. Viendo a los tres protagonistas.

En verdad eran los mejores amigos. Se notaba.

Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de Naruto. Por alguna razón que desconocía, sentía una extraña sensación al ver su rostro lleno de felicidad.

¿Cuantos años tendría en esta foto?

Unos 16 años, tal vez.

Como pasaba el tiempo.

\- ¿Hinata?- La voz de Naruto la trajo a la realidad. Volteo y vio a Naruto parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con un vaso de agua. Viéndola extrañado.- ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

\- So-solo, miraba las fotos.- Dijo apenada. Mientras dejaba en su lugar el portaretrato.

Naruto se coloco a su lado y miro las fotos. Ya ni recordaba que estaban ahí.

Las miro con detalle. Eran fotos de hace años. Desde que estaban en la secundaria, hasta la graduación de la preparatoria.

Una sutil sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

Como le traían recuerdos de esos días.

Esos días en que vivía despreocupado sin saber lo que le preparaba el futuro.

Esos días en que podía salir a divertirse con sus amigos sin ninguna barrera de por medio.

Nada de amor.

Solo amistad.

Antes sus sentimientos eran inocentes. Puros.

Nada que ver con el sufrimiento que ahora le causaban.

\- S-son buenos a-amigos.- El comentario de Hinata llamo su atención. Volteo a verla y la vio viendo una foto. Donde estaba Sasuke, Sakura y el. Se acababan de graduar de la preparatoria.

\- Nos conocemos desde que eramos niños.- Le sonrió.

\- Ya veo.- Susurro las palabras, tan bajo que casi Naruto no la escucho.

\- ¿Hina...- No pudo terminar porque Boruto se había despertado. Con paso veloz, llego a Boruto para tomar en brazos y tratar de calmarlo.- Ya,ya,ya...- Lo arrullaba, tratando de calmarlo.

\- ¿T-te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a los dos.

\- ¿Po-podrías cargarlo mientras le hago un biberón?- Pregunto dudoso.

\- A-ah, si, claro.- De manera torpe, extendió los brazos.

\- Gracias.- Naruto con cuidado se lo entrego.- No tardo.- Y de manera veloz, se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Hinata no sabia que hacer. Nunca antes había calmado a un bebe. Había cargado a bebes pero cuando estaban tranquilos o dormidos. Nunca llorando.

Con duda comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro.- Ya, ya, Boruto-chan.- Lo llamo, tratando de calmarlo. Boruto no dejaba de llorar y Hinata como opción, decidió comenzar a caminar por la sala, mientras movía con sus bazos suavemente a Boruto.- Ya, Boruto-chan. Ahora tú padre vendrá.- Dijo de manera dulce.- ¿Quien es el bebe más hermoso? Eh.- Lo alzo a la altura de su cara y empezó a darle pequeños besos en las mejillas.- Pero que bebe más lindo.- Lo volvió a colocar en sus brazos y empezó a darle pequeñas cosquillas en su pancita.

Boruto había dejado de llorar y ahora miraba de manera curiosa a Hinata con sus ojitos.- Boruto-chan.- Lo llamo de manera dulce. Boruto como respuesta le sonrió. Hinata al ver sonrisita, sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón.

¿Como se le llamaba a esta sensación?

Cariño.

Le sonrió de manera cariñosa y acerco el rostro de Boruto al suyo y le dio un tierno beso en su frente. Lo separo de ella y lo miro con una mirada llena de cariño.

\- Veo que te encariñaste con Boruto.- La voz de Naruto hizo que volteara la cabeza y mirara como Naruto estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Cruzado de brazos, sosteniendo el biberón y viéndolos con una sonrisa.

\- Y-yo...- Se sonrojo fuerte mente.- L-lo siento.- Avergonzada bajo la mirada.

\- No tienes porque disculparte.- Se separo del marco de la puerta y se acerco a Hinata.- Veo que ya no necesitas biberón.- Le dijo a Boruto.

\- Na-namikaze-san... yo...-

\- Naruto.- Hinata lo vio curiosa.- Llámame solo Naruto.- Aclaro.

\- Na-naruto...-kun.- Dijo avergonzada, con un tierno sonrojo en su mejillas. Naruto le sonrió con ternura. Hinata le iba a pasar a Boruto, pero apenas lo movió, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Vaya, parece que se encariño con tigo.- Dijo de manera divertida.- ¿Quieres alimentarlo?- Le sugirió. Hinata lo vio sorprendida.

\- ¿Pu-puedo?- Pregunto.

\- Claro.- La guió al sillón y ahí le dio el biberón.- Ten.-

Hinata lo tomo dudosa y con cuidado se lo dio a Boruto. Inmediatamente Boruto comenzó a beberlo.

\- Boruto-chan es muy tierno.- Dijo mirándolo con cariño.

\- Solo cuando le conviene.- Susurro las palabras. Viendo de manera acusadora a Boruto.

\- ¿Que dijiste?- Le pregunto. Ya que no lo había escuchado bien.

\- Que tienes razón.- Dijo apresurado.- Por cierto.- Llamo su atención. Hinata lo volteo a ver.- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? Ya es un poco tarde.-

\- No te preocupes, no vivo muy lejos de aquí.- Le sonrió.

\- Y-ya veo...-

-...-

-...-

\- ¿Ha-hace cuanto tiempo vives aquí?- Pregunto. Tratando de tener un tema de conversación.

\- Desde que entre a la Universidad.- Respondió.- La casa de mis padres queda muy lejos de la Universidad y bueno...- Se rasco la nuca avergonzado.- Soy muy flojo para levantarme temprano.- Río apenado.

\- T-te entiendo.- Río también.

\- ¿Y tú?- Pregunto.- ¿Dónde vives?-

\- Vi-vivo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.- Respondió.- Con mis padres.-

\- Ya veo.-

\- Oh, parece que Boruto ya se durmió.- Dijo al ver que Boruto ya había cerrado los ojos.

\- Eso es algo que me gusta de el. Se duerme muy fácil.- Sonrió.- Aunque solo cuando quiere.- La sonrisa se le borro y miro acusadora mente a Boruto.

\- Ahora entiendo porque te quedaste dormido la otra vez.- Río sutilmente.

\- S-si, bueno.- Se rasco la mejilla.- Apenas tenia un día con Boruto. Esa noche sufrí mucho.-

\- ¿Quien cuida a Boruto-chan cuando estas en la Universidad?- Pregunto curiosa.

\- La cuida la señora Yoshimi. Una señora mayor.- Respondió.

\- Supongo que te alegraste mucho cuando te dijeron que esperabas un hijo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se borro al ver la expresión de Naruto.

\- La verdad, me entere cuando ya había nacido Boruto.- Agacho la mirada.- Fue una sorpresa para mi. No me lo esperaba.-

\- ¿L-la madre de Boruto...- Pregunto dudosa. Sabia que ella no estaba, pero aun así quería saber que había pasado.

\- Solo me lo dijo para que me hiciera cargo de Boruto.- Dijo con diversión.

\- Sera una...- Se detuvo abrupta mente antes de terminar la palabra.- ¡L-lo siento!- Dijo avergonzada. Ella no era de insultar a las personas, pero había sentido tanta rabia que se le escapo.

\- No te preocupes, yo también lo creo.- Le sonrió.

\- Supongo que ahora la odias.-

\- Bueno, para empezar nunca le tuve aprecio.- Hinata lo vio sin entender sus palabras.- Lo que quiero decir es que...- Volvió a agachar la mirada avergonzado.- Solo paso por un... "Accidente."- Trato de no decir que había sido porque se había emborrachado.

\- E-entonces nunca la amaste.- Dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Como voy a amarla cuando se que es más fácil que la tabla del uno?- Dijo con ironía.

\- ¡En-entonces s-su ma-madre es Ha-hanako-san?- Dijo anonadada.

Naruto sonrió divertido. Tal parece que su reputación era más mala de lo que había pensado ya que la habían reconocido tan fácilmente.

\- Estas decepcionada, verdad.- Sonrió con tristeza.

\- N-no... solo... no me lo esperaba.- Respondió con honestidad.

\- Yo tampoco. Ni siquiera recuerdo como paso.- Suspiro.- Solo desperté y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.- Dijo culpable.

\- Ya veo...- Bajo la mirada y vio a Boruto.- Pero aun así...- Naruto la volteo a ver con curiosidad.- No crees que gracias a eso nació Boruto-chan.- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Naruto la vio embobado. No queriendo apartar la mirada y perderse su bello rostro adornado de su radiante sonrisa.

La respiración se le corto.

Su pulso se acelero.

Sintió una repentina adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo.

¿Que era lo que quería hacer?

No lo sabia.

Pero por el momento no le importaba, solo quería seguir viendo la radiante sonrisa de Hinata.

\- ¿Na-naruto-kun?- Pregunto curiosa al ver su mirada ida.

\- ¿Ah?- Salio de su trance y vio como Hinata lo veía con curiosidad.- ¡L-lo siento, e-estaba pensando!- Exclamo avergonzado. Inventando una excusa.

Desvió la mirada de Hinata, avergonzado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con extraños cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Estaba seguro que ya lo había sentido anteriormente.

Con ella.

Ya lo había sentido y había sido por ella.

¿Por qué solo con ella?

No lo sabia.

\- Naruto-kun.- Hinata lo llamo y el volteo a verla.- ¿Acuesto a Bo-boruto-chan?- Pregunto.

\- A-ah, si.- Se levanto del sillón.- Vamos.- La ayudo a levantarse y la guió a su habitación.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Naruto, Hinata la exploro con la mirada. Al igual que la sala, estaba inundada de colores neutros. Con un estilo moderno y un poco desordenada. Lo que más le llamo fue que estaba totalmente llena de cosas para bebe. Desde pañales, talco, biberones limpios y juguetes.

Sonrió enternecida al ver que Naruto trataba lo más que podía de ser un buen padre. Tal vez ahora no lo fuera, pero era porque era primerizo, ademas de que como el se lo había dicho, la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa. Ademas. No hay un estereotipo para calificar a un buen padre, ya que todos son buenos a su manera.

Lo acostó con cuidado y lo arropo cuando ya lo había dejado. Naruto tomo un par de cojines y los coloco a sus costados. Para que no se volteara.

\- Bueno.- Se enderezo.- Gracias por todo.- Agradeció.

\- No, gracias a ti. Boruto durmió más rápido con tigo que con migo.- Sonrió.

\- ...-

\- ...-

Silencio otra vez.

Ambos apartaron la mirada. Moviéndose incómodos. Esperando que alguno de los dos comentara algo.

\- Yo...- Hinata hablo, rompiendo el silencio.- Yo podría...- Bajo la mirada y miro sus pies.- Venir otra vez.- Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía avergonzada. Era la primera vez que preguntaba ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto la veía expectante, sorprendido. Nunca espero que ella le dijeron eso. Creía que iba a ser la ultima vez en que ella vendría a su departamento.

No supo por qué, so supo la razón y no le interesaba en ese momento, pero sentía en esos momentos una enorme felicidad crecer en su corazón.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabia.

Como todas las preguntas que se venia diciendo ese día.

No tenia respuesta.

\- ¡Claro!- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Ademas a Boruto le encantara volver a verte.- Dijo viendo de reojo a un dormido Boruto.

\- A-a mi también me encantaría ver a Boruto otra vez.- Respondió con una sonrisa sutil.

Naruto torció la boca y la miro con reproche. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que iba a decir lo soltó.- ¿Solo a Boruto?- Hinata lo vio con confusión. No sabiendo como interpretar sus palabras.

\- ¿Solo Boruto?- Repitió la pregunta, confusa.

\- Que solo quieres ver a Boruto.- Dijo con fingido enojo.

A Hinata se le saltaron los colores al escuchar las palabras de Naruto. Avergonzada, comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

\- Ta-también... me gustaría verte... a ti...- Estaba tan apenada que podía sentir el calor de su cara. Estaba segura que le estaría saliendo humo de la cabeza.

\- ¡Yo también!- Hinata curiosa levanto lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Naruto.

En ese momento, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo un momento. No tuvo noción de lo que pasaba. No podía escuchar nada. Solo podía admirar su sonrisa.

No sabia que, ni tampoco porqué, pero algo dentro de ella se estrujo. Fue como si algo se hubiera prendido de la nada. Como si hubieran prendido una mecha.

Era un sensación indescriptible.

No podía ponerla en palabras porque no podría explicarlo.

Solo podía decir que era un sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

Era desconocida para ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, una tímida sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

\- Nos vemos... mañana.- Dijo Hinata.

\- ¡Claro!- Exclamo alegre Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Por fin regresamos a casa!- Exclamo con júbilo una mujer de larga cabellera de color rojo intenso.

Estaba sentada en uno de los tantos asientos del avión privado en el cual se encontraban. Con rumbo a Tokyo.

\- ¿Estas cansada?- Le pregunto un hombre de melena rubia.

\- Solo un poco ¿Y tu?-

\- Estoy bien.- Le sonrió.

\- Cuando volvamos a Tokyo, por favor, no hay que salir un buen tiempo al extranjero.- Suspiro con desgano.- Allá no esta Naruto, es aburrido.- Dijo con tristeza.

\- Es irremediable. Naruto esta en la Universidad y no puede faltar.- Trato de explicarle a su esposa.

\- ¡Lo se!- Exclamo.- Por eso espero no volver a viajar un buen tiempo.-

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso.- Le sonrió a su esposa.

\- Por cierto, sera mejor que le llame a Naruto para avisarle que ya regresamos a Tokyo.- Dijo mientras tomaba el celular.

\- No lo hagas.- La detuvo.- Allá ya es de noche. Lo más seguro es que ya este dormido.-

\- Es verdad.- Recordó que entre New York y Tokyo había un diferencia de horario de 14 horas.

\- Es mejor que le demos una sorpresa. Así podrás darles los regalos que le compraste.- Dijo recordando le todas las cosas que le había comprado a Naruto.

\- Tienes razón.- Dijo emocionada.- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- Pregunto impaciente.

\- Estaremos llegando allá como a la una de la tarde.- Dijo calculando las horas.- Aun estará en la Universidad.-

\- Mejor aun, así lo sorprenderemos en su departamento.- Dijo contenta.

Minato solo pudo sonreír. Le encantaba ver a su esposa contenta. Su sonrisa era algo que le encantaba de Kushina, ademas de su sedoso cabello.

\- Ya ansió llegar.- Exclamo Kushina con entusiasmo.

Si pudieran saber la tremenda sorpresa que se darían al llegar al departamento de su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Y esa mirada de estúpido?- Pregunto un confundido Sasuke. Ya que desde que había visto a Naruto este cargaba con una sonrisa idiota.

\- No se a que te refieres.- Dijo tranquilo.

Sasuke se sorprendió. En verdad Naruto tenia algo ya que no se había enojado al escucharlo ofenderle.

\- Me estas empezando asustar- Dijo mientras se alejado unos cuantos centímetros de el.

Naruto lo ignoro y siguió en las nubes. Desde que se había ido Hinata de su departamento no se le había quitado la sonrisa de la boca.

Hasta cuando Boruto se había hecho del baño siguió con la sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo, miro hacia el asiento de Hinata. Esta se encontraba hablando con sus amigos animada mente. No sabia que decían pero parecía divertido por la manera en que se reían.

Apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano que estaba apoyando el codo en la paleta del mesa banco y miro detalladamente a Hinata. Podía pasarse horas viéndola y no se aburriría.

De la nada, Hinata volteo la mirada, haciendo que sus rostros se encontraran. Ambos avergonzados, apartaron la mirada como un rayo.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto desconcertado Sasuke al ver el movimiento de su amigo.

\- Na-nada.- Susurro avergonzado.

Sasuke levanto una ceja viéndolo con curiosidad. Últimamente Naruto se comportaba de una manera en que no podía entenderlo.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Puedes creerlo, me dejo el desgraciado!- Grito histérica Ino.

Sakura la escuchaba aburrida, y es que ya eran más de 6 veces que rompía con el mismo chico. Sin duda era el pan de cada día.

Y los chicos solo se mantenían al margen, tratando de no involucrase mucho.

\- Y ahora porque se pelearon.- Dijo sin ganas.

\- Porque le dije que me prestara su celular y no me lo quiso prestar.- Dijo dramática.- Eso quiere decir que me esta engañando con otra, por eso no me lo presta.- Sakura soltó un suspiro hastiado.

\- Ino, solamente mándalo a la fregada.- Apoyo su cabeza en sus mano, aburrida.

\- ¡Tienes razón, ya no le suplicare que volvamos!- Dijo determinada.

\- Apuesta 100 dolares a que vuelven en la semana.- Dijo en un susurro divertido Naruto.

\- Yo apuesto 100 a que vuelven para mañana en la tarde.- Le siguió el juego a Naruto, Gaara.

\- ¡Malditos!- Exclamo enojada Ino ya que los había escuchado.

\- Admítelo Ino. Volverás con el.- Dijo aburrido Shikamaru.

\- ¡Claro que no! No tengo necesidad de estar persiguiendo a un estúpido chico.- Coloco sus manos en sus caderas.- Ya que yo puedo tener a cual quier hombre que quieres.- Dijo con orgullo.

\- Ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza.- Dijo divertido Gaara.

\- ¡Claro que puedo y se los demostrare!- Exclamo.

\- Si es así entonces ligate a ese.- Sakura apunto de manera retadora a un chico que estaba en la cola de la barra de comida. Un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello azabache.

\- ¡Sai!- Exclamo desconcertada.

\- Dijiste que podías ligarte a cualquiera.- La reto con la mirada.

\- Pe-pero el es raro.- Trato de convencer a su amiga de que entrara en razón.

\- Gallina.- Dijo divertido Naruto.

\- ¡No soy gallina, verán que puedo conquistarlo!-

\- Bien.- Se cruzo de brazos Sakura.- Si lo conquistas...- Pensó lo que iba a decir.- Haré tus tareas de matemáticas durante un mes.-

\- Hecho.- Acepto Ino.

\- Pero si pierdes.- La mirada de Sakura se convirtió en sombría, haciendo que todos sudaran frió.

\- ¿Pero...?- Pregunto asusta Ino.

\- Tu me obedecerás durante un mes. Sin poder negarte.- Ino la vio como si estuviera loca.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo.- ¡No lo haré!-

\- Mmm, bueno, y tú decías que podrías hacerlo, pero ya vi que no confías en tus... "encantos".- Esto ultimo lo dijo con ironía.

Sasuke sonrió divertido. Sabia lo que tramaba su novia. Lo sabia porque esa eran sus estrategias para retar a Naruto y que este no se echara para atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Dijo ofendida.- ¡Cla-claro que confió en mis encantos! Po-por eso lo haré.- Dijo con determinación un poco dudosa.

\- Bien.- Sonrió victoriosa.- Tienes máximo unas 3 semanas.-

\- Hecho.- Sonrió con soberbia.

\- Ino acaba de cavar su propia tumba.- Le susurro Shikamaru a Naruto.

Y es que el chico no tenia una reputación tan buena. Era conocido en la escuela como alguien de corazón frió y sentimientos vacíos. Ya que dicen que desde que era niño vivió un sin fin de desgracias, ocasionando que ya nada lo viera con sentimientos.

\- Déjala, así aprenderá.- Dijo Naruto.

\- _Jeje,tienes razón._ \- La suave voz de Hinata llamo su atención. Volteo la mirada y la observo a unas mesas de distancia de el.

Estaba sentada viendo a Kiba, que estaba parado contando tal vez un chiste. Al lado de ella, estaba Tenten y a un costado de Kiba, sentado, comiendo con tranquilidad estaba Shino.

Sonrió al ver la imagen delante de el.

Era como estar viéndose con Sasuke y Sakura.

Los mejores amigos.

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cambio lentamente a una llena de amargura.

Retiraba la palabras "mejores amigos" y añadía "antes".

Ya no era los mejores amigos. Era los "antes mejores amigos".

Y eso fue cuando Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a salir. Hace más de 10 meses.

No lo malinterpreten.

Estaba una parte de el feliz de que Sakura por fin pudiera estar con la persona que amaba. Pero otra parte de el estaba triste, decepcionado.

Furioso.

Esa parte era la cual estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Abrupta mente se levanto. Haciendo que sus amigos dejaran dejaran de reír y lo vieran curiosos.

\- ¿Naruto?- Lo llamo Sakura, algo dudosa ya que la mirada de Naruto era sombría.

\- Lo siento.- Solo se disculpo y se fue dejándolos con miradas llenas de duda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- Pregunto Ino.

\- No lo se...- Dijo preocupada Sakura. Viendo como poco a poco como iba desapareciendo a la distancia.

Sasuke en cambia miraba sin expresión como desaparecía su amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Otra vez la había cagado.

Otra vez había dejado que sus sentimientos dominaran su cuerpo.

Otra vez se recordaba que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Joder que ya lo sabia.

¿Entonces por qué tenia que recordarse lo hasta el cansancio?

¡Joder, que era un idiota!

Solo estaba haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan de el.

Pero qué más podía hacer. No quería que lo vieran con esa expresión de impotencia impregnada en su rostro.

Sabia que estaba actuando egoísta mente.

Pero que podía hacer si cada vez que volteaba la mirada veía el amor que se daban Sasuke y Sakura.

Era una atmósfera que lo asfixiaba.

Lleno de frustración patio una piedra que estaba en frente de su camino.

\- Que frustración.- Dijo de manera cansando.

\- Porque siento que esto no tiene nada que ver con Boruto.- La voz detrás de el hizo que se quedara petrificado.

Volteo la mirada pasmado. Con la mirada llena de sorpresa.

\- Sasuke...- Dijo su nombre con miedo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Sakura esta preocupada por ti.- Ante la mención de la chica Naruto bajo la mirada culpable.- Y en parte yo también.- Alzo la mirada sin poder creerse lo que había dicho Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- No te hagas el ingenuo. ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?- Pregunto sin vacilar.

\- Nada, solo...-

\- No digas que es por Boruto ya que se que no es por eso.- Lo interrumpió.- Desde hace meses que te comportas raro.- Declaro.- Ya no te juntas con nosotros como antes, ya no nos hablas como antes, nos miras como si fuéramos seres de otro planeta, nos evitas, nos...- Paro de hablar y miro a Naruto con asombro. Como si algo hubiera hecho clik en su mente. Naruto se comenzó a preocupar.- Dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con Sakura.- Lo miraba esperando la respuesta

Naruto comenzó a sudar.

Quería escapar.

Quería desaparecer.

\- Pe-pero que dices. ¡Claro que no!- Río nervioso.

\- Naruto.- La voz de Sasuke sonó demandante.

Naruto agacho la mirada, no pidiendo seguir viendo a Sasuke.

\- Sasuke... yo...- Su voz sonaba llena de impotencia.- Yo...- No podía decírselo. No podía decirle que estaba enamorado de su novia desde que era un niños. ¡Claro que no! Ese tipo de cosas no se decían. Solo pondría tensión en su amistad.- Solo estoy un poco preocupado.- Se rasco la nuca apenado.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto.

\- Bueno...- Trato de pensar en una escusa.- ¡Mi-mis padre me lla-llamaron!- Dijo lo que más seguro convencería a Sasuke.- Dijeron que pro-pronto llegarían.- Dijo un poco culpable por mentirle a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Enserio!- Dijo preocupado Sasuke.- ¡¿Qué harás?!-

Naruto aparto la mirada. No por lo que Sasuke le dijo, si no porque se sentía culpable de mentirle de esta manera.

\- No lo se, ya veré.- La forma en que lo dijo fue despreocupada, haciendo que Sasuke lo viera extraño.

\- Naruto...-

\- Vamos, los demás deben de estar preocupados.- Con paso lento se fue alejando de Sasuke. Dejándolo atrás.

\- ...- Sasuke lo miraba. Con una mirada calmada. Aun así, había un sin fin de pensamientos rondando en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Nos vemos luego, chicos.- Se despidió Hinata de sus amigos

\- Bye, Hinata.- Tenten agitaba enérgicamente la mano en señal de despedida.

Con paso lento camino por los pasillos de la escuela, rumbo a la salida.

En estos momento Tenten tenia club. Así que hoy no irían juntas. Se preguntaba mentalmente si ella también debería tomar un taller.

Lo descarto completamente al ver que no podía. Tenia cosas que hacer en las tardes.

Ademas.

Si lo tomaba no podía ver a Boruto.

Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al recordar a Boruto.

Aun no podía creer que se hubiera encariñado tan rápido de ese bebito.

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Si bebe era un amor.

Igual que su padre.

Ante aquel pensamiento se sonrojo fuertemente.

¡¿Pero en que cosas pensaba?!

Estaba diciendo que Naruto era un amor.

¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando apenas lo conocía?

Bueno, no podía negar que era muy amable.

También era muy alegre.

También guapo.

No muchas personas en Japón tenían el pelo rubio natural. Ademas de que sus ojos eran hermoso. Eran de un bello azul zafiro.

No muy común.

Sus labios era finos.

Su piel era de un tono ligeramente bronceado, que la hacia recordar la playa.

Sus facciones.

Todo de el le atraía de una sobre manera.

Pero lo que más le encantaba era esa peculiares marcas que tenia en sus mejillas.

Se asemejaban a los bigotes de un zorro.

Lo hacia ver mas guapo.

¡ALTO!

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡Estaba diciendo que Naruto le atraía!

¡No!

Bueno, si.

¡NO!

¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?!

Con la cara roja como un tomate se apresuro a salir de su facultad y llegar al estacionamiento.

Tenia que dejar de pensar en eso y mejor apurarse.

Llego al estacionamiento y de manera rápida llego hasta su auto. Era un Toyota Camry 2016. Nada exagerado como algunas de las demás chicas de la escuela.

Estaba a punto de poner en marcha el auto cuando vio a Naruto salir de la facultad, siendo acompañado de dos personas.

Las que estaban en la foto.

Sasuke y...

Sakura...

No pudo evitar mirar sus movimientos.

Los tres estaban riendo de alguna cosa. Bueno, los dos ya que Sasuke solo sonreía.

\- Naruto...-kun...- Susurro su nombre sin darse cuenta.

No pudo no darse cuenta de algo.

La mirada de Naruto parecía incomoda.

Su cuerpo parecía tenso.

Su sonrisa desde donde ella estaba se veía que era forzada.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta le llego cuando recordó algo.

Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Su amiga.

Que estaba en una relación con Sasuke desde hace más de 10 meses.

Lo sabia porque en esos tiempo aun hablaban un poco.

Apretó sus manos en el volante sin darse cuenta.

Naruto estaba sufriendo por la relación de su amiga.

Podía notarlo.

Y le dolía.

Le dolía saber que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Como los suyos.

Entendía ese sentimiento.

Ya que ella también estaba en la misma situación que el.

Vio como se despidió y después entro en el auto de Sakura.

¿Por qué en su auto?

Después vio como Sakura entraba en el auto de Sasuke y así estos desaparecían después de que Naruto ya lo había hecho.

Apoyo la cabeza en el volante, abatida.

Hoy había sido un día muy extraño para ella.

.

.

.

.

.

En todo el camino rumbo a su departamento había sentido un mal presentimiento. No sabia porqué pero empezaba a ponerlo un poco nervioso.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, aparco el auto y salio de el un poco nervioso.

Subió en el elevador y con la mano temblorosa introdujo la llave.

Asomo la cabeza con cautela y al no ver nada raro suspiro aliviado.

Pero apenas puso un píe en la casa, un zapato se estrello furiosamente en su cabeza.

Aturdido, llevo su mano a la zona adolorida.

Apenas enfoco la vista hacia la persona culpable, sintió que su alma abandonaba ente mundo.

En frente de el, estaba su madre.

Furiosa.

Sin un zapato.

Su padre detrás de ella tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡E-espera, cariño!- Decía mientras tomaba un brazo de su esposa con sus dos brazos y trataba lo más que podía de detener su marcha hacia su asustado hijo.

\- ¡Tú!- Dijo con voz de ultratumba. Haciendo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.- ¡Explícame porqué hay un bebe parecido a ti en todo!- Naruto podía jurar que a su madre le salia humo de la nariz.

Estaba muerto.

\- Responde.- Dijo furiosa.

Más que muerto.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y eso es todo.

Antes de irme diré que volveré a escribir Secret Love. Ya que lo había desarrollado de una manera en que estaba lejos de lo que yo quería.

Aquí en Fanfiction ya la borre, pero en Wattpad no.

Creo que se me fue de la mano.

Lo modificare completamente.

Así que no se sorprendan de que cuando lo vuelva a subir este diferente.

Si no se me olvida nada, eso es todo. Nos leemos luego.

Bye.

Perdón por cual quier error ortográfico que encuentren.

PD: Los que tiene Wattpad pueden leer esta historia con imágenes en los momentos específicos. ( _Como cuando Hinata le sonríe a Naruto con Boruto en los brazos_ )

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Ememoho

Ricka

YooooouuS

Akime Maxwell

Patohf

Alisse


	5. Conviviendo

.

.

\- Ma-madre... ¿qué haces a-aquí?- Dijo un asustado Naruto.

Se encontraba sentado en el piso de su casa. En frente de la puerta. Apoyando su peso en sus palmas de sus manos. Viendo despavorido a su madre, que estaba en frente de el con sed de sangre.

\- Q-querida, tienes que tranquilizarte.- Trato de calmarla su padre. Tenia ambas manos alzadas, tratando de calmar la furia de sus esposa.

\- ¡Cállate, Minato!- Lo callo de un grito. El inmediatamente se callo y acato a su orden. Después de todo le tenia miedo a su esposa cuando estaba enojada.

\- Ma-madre, t-te lo pu-puedo explicar.- Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se alejaba de su madre ya que ella se acercaba con pasos demandantes.

\- Eso espero.- Se apretó los puños, causando que sus huesos tronaran.- Y espero que sea una buena.-

\- ¡E-espera!- Grito asustado cuando su madre dirigió su puño a su cara. Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Al estar segundos en sin sentir ningún dolor. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Y se encontró con el puño de su madre a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Trago pesadamente y alzo la vista para ver a su madre. Se sorprendió al ver a su madre con los ojos abiertos. Sorprendida. Desvió la mirada y vio a su padre detrás de ella igualmente sorprendido.

Al principio no entendió nada. Se preguntaba cual había sido el motivo que lo había salvado. Algo que agradecía mucho.

La respuesta le vino al escuchar unos fuertes gritos salir de su habitación. Era Boruto. Se había despertado por culpa de todo el escándalo que habían hecho.

Inmediatamente se levanto de un salto y se dirigió velozmente a su habitación. Ahí encontró como Boruto lloraba desconsoladamente, su cara cubierta de lagrimas. Estaba acostado, agitando sus manitas, esperando que alguien lo cargara y lo consolara.

Inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos y lo coloco en su pecho. Dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda trato de calmarlo. Con un suave arrullo comenzó a mecerlo de un lado a otro. Al ver que no se callaba, tomo el biberón que estaba en la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de el y coloco a Boruto acostado en sus brazos para comenzar alimentarlo. Al principio se rehusaba pero con un poco insistencia logro que se tomara la leche. Al principio lloraba mientras se alimentaba pero después de unos segundos y un par de arrullos y mecidas logro tranquilizarse.

\- Naruto.- La voz calmada de su padre, que estaba detrás de el, hizo que se diera la vuelta y mirara como sus padres los miraban a ambos desde el marco de la puerta. Con miradas llenas de preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- Dijo Kushina con las manos en el pecho. Lo miraba preocupada. Dejando atrás la furia y el enojo atrás.

\- Lo siento.- Bajo la vista.- Tenia miedo de sus reacciones. Todo esto para mi fue...- Busco la palabras.- Sorpresivo.-

\- Naruto.- Se acerco un poco su mamá.- Cariño... tu... como... cuando...- No sabia que preguntarle. Se había sorprendido tanto cuando vio a Boruto. Tanto que tardo en entender todo. Y cuando fue consciente de todo, se puso furiosa. No porque su hijo tuviera un hijo a una edad tan corta, si no porque no se lo dijo. Le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso. Cegada por el enojo, le pidió que se fuera la niñera. Al ver que se negaba sin ordenes de su hijo, tuvo que decirle que era ella su madre y un sin fin de cosas. Al parecer había entendido la situación y con un poco de inseguridad se fue de la casa. Había pasado al menos una hora donde estuvieron con Boruto. La niñera lo había dejado dormido así que no habían convivido mucho con el. Pero con solo mirarlo se dieron cuenta de todo el parecido que tenia con su hijo. Era tanto que llegaron a pensar que era Naruto se había vuelto a convertir en bebe. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que Boruto tenia dos marcas en sus mejillas y Naruto tres. Era lo único que los diferenciaba.

\- Lo se...- Intervino cuando noto que su madre no sabia por donde empezar. Aun con la vista gacha.

\- ¿Cómo paso?- Pregunto su padre. Se acerco a su madre ya que el había permanecido en el mismo lugar.

Aparto la miraba con la vista a un abajo. Rehuía de sus miradas. No quería decirles lo motivos. No quería que se decepcionaran de el.

\- Fue... un accidente.- Dijo apenado. Aun rehusándose a mirarlos.

\- ¿Accidente?- Dijo sorprendida Kushina.- ¿Cómo que un accidente?-

\- Estaba ebrio cuando paso todo.- Dijo culpable.

\- Oh, Naruto.-

\- En verdad lo siento.- Dijo con voz contenida. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus lagrimas saldrían. Había decepcionado a sus padres. Otra vez. Era algo que ya no podía aguantar.

\- Hijo, nosotros...- Se callo al no saber que decir su padre. El también estaba sorprendido y enojado igual que su esposa. Pero no a los niveles que ella.

\- Lamentos decepcionarlos de nuevo.- Apretó los labios junto con el agarre de Boruto. Se sentía tan impotente ante la situación.

\- Naruto.- Dijo con voz calmada su madre.- No estamos decepcionados de ti.- Sorprendido al escucharla, lentamente comenzó a girar su vista y mirar a sus padres. Ellos lo miraban con una sutil sonrisa. Era pequeña pera cálida, reconfortante. Demostrando que era verdad lo que decía.

\- ¿Po-por qué?- Pregunto sorprendido. Aun sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- Tener un hijo represente una gran responsabilidad. Que tu lo ayas aceptado representa que haz madurado.- Sonrió.- Si tu hubieras detenido el embarazo si nos hubiera decepcionado.- Lo miro con severidad. Causando con Naruto tragara duro.- Pero no lo hiciste.- Cambio la mirada y lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa.- Estamos orgullosos de ti.- Ambos sonrieron. Mirando con felicidad a su hijo.

No lo pudo soportar más. Inmediatamente sus lagrimas inundaron su rostro. Bajo la mirada para que no lo vieran llorar. Apretó con más fuerza a Boruto, casi abrazándolo. Estaba llorando en silencio. Gimoteaba con insistencia. Sus parpados y hombros temblaban. Apretaba los labios y se aferraba con fuerza a Boruto.

Sin poder ver más a su hijo llorando, se acercaron para rodearlo con sus brazos. En un cálido abrazo.

\- Ya, ya, Naruto.- Acariciaba su cabeza su madre mientras trataba de consolarlo. Naruto apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, ocultando sus lagrimas.

\- Estamos felices de que este tu hijo con nosotros.- Le acariciaba la espalda su padre mientras veía como Boruto veía con curiosidad todo lo que pasaba. Naruto aun llorando, solo pudo asentir con su cabeza al escucharlo. Sonrió al ver a su hijo en ese estado. Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que veía a su hijo llorar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto se calmo y puso mirar a sus padres a la cara. Tenia los ojos rojos y rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Con Boruto aun en los brazos, ahora se encontraban en la sala, sentados en el sillón. Naruto en el individual y sus padres en el familiar.

\- Ahora, cuéntanos como paso.- Dijo con voz calmada su padre. Naruto soltando un suspiro les contó todo. Desde la noche en donde se emborracho hasta el día en que vio por primera vez a Boruto.

\- ¡Esa maldita desgraciada!- Dijo con enojo su madre.- ¡Como se atreve a dejarte toda la carga a ti!- Apretó los puños, arrugando su vestido verde.

\- Tranquila mamá. Es mejor así.- La tranquilizo.

\- ¡Pero.-

\- Esta bien.- La interrumpió.- Ella no esta capacitada para cuidar de el. Ademas no me veo los dos juntos cuidando a Boruto.-

\- Pero aun así que solo tu lo cuides me parece inaceptable.- Dijo mostrando su descontento.

\- Querida.- La calma su padre.

\- Ademas.- Llamo su atención.- Yo le pedí que no quería su presencia.-

\- Naruto.- Susurro su madre.

\- ¿Cuanto tiene?- Pregunto su padre al estar unos segundos en silencio.

\- Bueno.- Se rasco la nuca, nervioso.- Apenas tiene... 5 días.-

\- ¡Cinco días!- Dijo sorprendida su madre. Haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara al escucharla exclamar.- ¡Y-y ya e-esta registrado o ya lo has llevado a el medico!-Le recordó.

\- Ya esta registrado, lo hice el mismo día que nació.- La calmo.- Pero no lo he llevado a el medico.-

\- Tienes que llevarlo para que le pongan las vacunas.- Menciono su padre.

\- Por el momento no puedo porque la universidad me tiene ocupado.-

\- Entonces nosotros lo llevaremos.- Sugirió su madre.

\- Esta bien para ustedes.-Menciono preocupado.

\- ¡Claro, es nuestro nieto!- Exclamo emocionada su madre.

\- Entonces se los agradecería mucho.- Sonrió.

\- Imaginamos que Sasuke y Sakura sabían de esto.- Menciono su padre. Naruto trago pesado. Tal parece que también se cargarían a sus amigos.

\- A-así es.- Admitió nervioso.

\- Llámalos y diles que vengan.- Dijo con una atmósfera cargada su madre.

\- ¡Ma-madre!- Dijo preocupado.

\- Solo llámalos.- Lo interrumpió su padre.

Naruto con desconfianza lo hizo. Le paso a su madre a Boruto ya que no podía llamarlos con Boruto en los brazos. Con una radiante sonrisa, Kushina cargo a Boruto. Ahora, mientras Naruto llamaba, Minato y Kushina consentían a Boruto. Mientras que el los veía con curiosidad, preguntándose quien eran.

\- Dicen que no tardan.- Los llamo al colgar la llamada.

\- Perfecto, ahora solo hay que esperarlos.- Dijo Kushina mientras seguía jugando con Boruto.

Después de un par de minutos, aproximadamente media hora. Llegaron Sasuke y Sakura preguntándose porque les había dicho Naruto que vinieran así de improvisto. Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, sintieron que su alma les abandonaba sus cuerpos. En frente de ellos estaban Kushina y Minato, sentados en el sillón con Boruto. Con una mirada asustada, buscaron a Naruto, este rehuyo de su mirada y simplemente se quedo callado. Paso al rededor de unos 10 minutos en los cuales Kushina y de vez en cuando Minato, los regañaban.

Con la mirada gacha se encontraban sentados en el otro sillón familiar que estaba a un lado pegado a el que estaban sentados Minato y Kushina.

\- Espero que con esto aprendan al igual que Naruto.- Los regaño Kushina.

\- S-si.- Afirmo Sakura mientras que Sasuke mantenía la mirada gacha. Odiaba admitirlo pero la madre de Naruto lo asustaba cuando estaba molesta.

\- Aun así les agradecemos que hayan apoyado a nuestro hijo.- Les agradecía con una sonrisa Minato.

\- Para eso están los amigos.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras que Sasuke solo le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- Para celebrar que ya somos abuelos que les parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante.- Sugirió emocionada Kushina.- Nosotros pagamos.-

\- No sera mejor que pague yo.- Sugirió Naruto.

\- ¡Da igual, vamos!- Le resto importancia y tomo sus cosas que estaban en la mesa de centro para después pasar le Boruto a Naruto.- Nos vamos.- Los demás solo asintieron.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Y esa cara?- Pregunto preocupada Tenten.

\- No es nada. Solo no dormí bien.- Respondió mientras se acostaba en su mesa banco. Desde que había despertado en la mañana se cargaba unas ojeras. No había podido dormir bien en casi toda la noche. ¿Por qué? Por todos los estúpidos pensamientos que tenia. No había dejado de pensar en Naruto. Se comía la cabeza pensando en todo de el. Desde que se le cruzo el pensamiento de que Naruto era guapo, su cabeza no se desasía de esa idea. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien dotado que estaba. En lo lindo y amable que era. En la idea de que era el chico perfecto donde cualquier chica desearía tenerlo como pareja. Horrorizada por todos esos pensamientos sacudió la cabeza, pensando que con eso la idea se iría.

\- ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estas muy rara.- Dijo Kiba en frente de ella. Apoyando su cuerpo en el mesa banco que estaba en frente. Que por cierto era suyo.

\- S-solo no dormí bien.- Miro a su amigo y le sonrió.

\- Debes de dormir al menos un periodo de ocho horas, por qué, porque si no tendrás mal genio en todo el día.- Dijo Shino mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

\- L-lo se, solo que...- Se callo de inmediato al notar que iba a decir la razón. No podía hacerlo, se moriría de vergüenza.

\- Solo que, qué.- Dijo Tenten esperando a que terminara la palabra.

\- ¡N-no es nada!- Exclamo nerviosa.

\- Bueno, tampoco te obligaremos.- Le resto importancia al asunto Kiba y se puso hablar de cualquier cosa con Shino.

\- Kiba-kun...- Dijo culpable. Conocía muy bien a Kiba y sabia que se había enojado.

\- No le hagas caso.- La calmo Tenten.- Solo esta haciendo su berrinche.- Bromeo. Hinata en respuesta soltó una suave risa.

Pasaron al menos unos minutos cuando volteo la vista y vio Naruto entraban al salón en compañía de Sasuke. Inmediatamente al verlo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. Aparto la mirada nerviosa al ver que Naruto también la estaba mirando. ¿Que hacia ahora? Lo saludaba, le hablaba. No sabia.

\- ¿Hinata?- La llamo Tenten.

\- ¡S-si!- Respondió de manera rápida, causando que Tenten la viera raro.

\- En serio estas rara hoy.- Se quejo mientras la miraba raro. Hinata en respuesta río nerviosa.

Pasaron las clases en una total agonía. No sabia porque pero siempre sentía la necesidad de voltear la cabeza y mirar a Naruto, y cuando lo hacia se encontraba con la mirada de Naruto. Causando que ambos la apartaran nerviosos. En todas las clases no pudo prestar atención, sus cuadernos estaban vacíos de información. No había entregado ningún trabajo, causando que se llevara más trabajo a su casa. Cuando sonó el timbre del descanso, con un suspiro cansado se levanto para comenzar a seguir a sus amigos al comedor.

\- Me sorprende que no ayas hecho nada.- Comento confundido Kiba. En todas las clases noto que Hinata estaba en las nubes y cuando reviso su cuaderno vio que este no tenia nada escrito.

\- Kiba.- Lo regaño Shino por su falta de tacto. Hinata en respuesta por el comentario de Kiba, dejo apoyada su barbilla en la orilla de la mesa, desanimada.- Ves.- Le dijo a Kiba.

\- ¡Ahora yo tengo la culpa!- Exclamo ofendido.

\- Hinata ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto Tenten mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

\- Estoy en un manojo de pensamientos.- Dijo aun con la cabeza en la misma posición.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto al no entender a lo que se refería.

\- Nada.-

\- ...- Se quedo callada y solo la vio desde su posición. Parecía que estaba preocupado por algo. Pero ahora solo quedaba saber qué le preocupaba.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Y bien ¿Cómo vas con Sai?- Le dijo con un toque de burla a Ino.

\- ¡Cállate, aun no consigo hablar con el!- Exclamo enojada. Ya que había intentado lo más que podía acercarse a Sai, pero siempre era interrumpida por alguien. Algo que la estaba poniendo furiosa.

\- Parece que Sakura va a ganar la apuesta.- Dijo aburrido Shikamaru mientras comía su comida.

\- ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!- Exclamo decidida.

\- Pues así te va a dejar si gana Sakura.- Dijo con burla Gaara.

\- No me ayudes, Gaara.- Lo miro con enojo, causando riza a Gaara.

\- Vamos, Ino. Todos sabemos que no ganaras, rindete.- Dijo con burla Naruto.

\- ¡Jamás!- Exclamo decidida.

\- Tu sola cavaste tu tumba.- Dijo divertido Gaara.

Mientras que Ino hacia un escándalo, Naruto giro la mirada y vio la mesa en donde Hinata estaba sentada. Ella mantenía su barbilla en la orilla de la mesa mientras que Tenten le sobaba la espalda. Se preocupo por eso. Le habría pasado algo. Tal vez estaba enferma y se sentía mal. Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza causando que se preocupara más. Si no le preguntaba iba a armar un lió en su cabeza. Se dijo a si mismo que cuando entraran al salón le preguntaría si se encontraba bien. Después de todo no podía llegar con ella bajo la mirada de sus amigo y preguntarle de la nada si se encontraba bien. Se vería raro si hacia eso.

\- ¿Qué miras?- Le pregunto curioso Sasuke al notar que Naruto veía un punto en especifico. Miro hacia donde veía y se encontró con la Hyuga.

\- ¡No es nada!- Exclamo nervioso pero ya era tarde, Sasuke ya la había visto.

\- Estabas mirando a la Hyuga.- Dijo sorprendido.

\- ¡N-no!- Lo negó nervioso.

\- Si, como no.- Dijo con ironía y se cruzo de brazos.

\- ¡M-métete en tus asuntos!- Exclamo nervioso, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate maduro.

\- Sigue así y pronto te convertirías en una estufa humana.- Bromeo causando más vergüenza en Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin habían terminado las clases y ahora Naruto recogía sus cosas para irse por fin a su departamento. Cansado. En todo el maldito día Sasuke le había estado enfadando. Bromeando con que se había enamorado de Hinata. Claro que no estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba seguro ya que a la única persona que amaba era Sakura, y aunque ella no le correspondía seguía amándola. Como un idiota. Con un suspiro cansado, tomo su mochila y se la puso en el hombro. Ahora que recordaba, lo más seguro es que sus padres estaban en su departamento con Boruto. Sonrió ante la idea. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que las cosas no saldrían como el había pensado, de que su madre lo más seguro lo habría castrado cuando se enterara que tenia un hijo y en vez de eso, lo hubiera felicitado, lo más seguro es que se hubiera reído ante el chiste.

\- Naruto.- La voz de Sasuke lo trajo a la realidad. Lo volteo a ver y vio que este ya tenia todas sus cosas listas.- Hoy iré con Sakura a la casa de sus padres. Me iré adelantando.- Se acomodo su mochila y empezó a caminar. Pero Naruto lo detuvo y Sasuke lo volteo a ver curioso.- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, por favor protege a mi amigo de las garras de sus suegros.- Rezo mientras le tomaba de un hombro. Sasuke lo veía como si estuviera loco. Aunque en una parte de el entendía lo que hacia.

\- No seas imbécil.- Se libero de su agarre y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡Suerte!- Le dijo y Sasuke solo se despidió con su mano. Al desaparecer de su vista, se acomodo la mochila y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. Al llegar al estacionamiento noto que Sasuke y Sakura ya no estaban. Mentalmente rezo para que no mataran a Sasuke los padres de Sakura. Saco las llaves del auto de Sakura y abrió la puerta para luego aventar su mochila al asiento de alado.

\- Naruto-kun.- La voz detrás de el hizo que se detuviera antes de entrar al coche y se quedara tieso como una piedra. Giro la mirada y vio a Hinata detrás de el. Mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto nervioso.

\- Y-yo, yo que-quería saber...- Estaba nerviosa. Dudaba si era buena idea preguntarle eso. Después de todo apenas se conocían. Pero Naruto le había dicho que ya eran amigos, entonces cuál era el problema. Tal vez que era muy tímida como para pedirle eso a Naruto.- Yo quería saber s-si t-tu...- Apretó los puños y se dio ánimos ella misma. Ahora era Naruto el que se encontraba nervioso. Qué le iba a preguntar.- ¡Yo quería saber si podía ver otra vez a Boruto-chan!- Exclamo sonrojada.

\- ¿Eh...?- Dijo un confundido Naruto. Algo muy dentro de el espero otra cosa.- E-eso es lo que me ibas a decir.- Dijo un poco desilusionado. Se dio una bofetada mental al pensar en eso. ¡Pero en que cosas pensaba!

\- Eh, s-si.- Dijo sin entender sus palabras.

Soltando un suspiro se rasco la nuca, nervioso.- Claro que puedes verlo, Boruto se encariño mucho contigo.- Dijo recordando la escena de ayer.- ¿Cuándo puedes verlo?-

\- Pu-puedo hoy.-

\- ¡Claro!- Dijo contento, olvidando por completo que lo más seguro sus padres estarían en su departamento.- Vamos.- Se subió a el auto y Hinata al suyo y siguió al de Naruto.

Pasaron al rededor de unos 10 minutos cuando llegaron al departamento de Naruto. Ambos estacionaron en el estacionamiento que tenia el edificio. Entraron al elevador y Naruto presiono el ultimo piso, ya que su departamento el ultimo. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador salieron ambos y con paso calmado recorrieron el pequeño pasillo que llevaba al hogar de Naruto. Saco las llaves de la puerta y las introdujo lentamente. Apenas puso un pie en la casa cuando su madre le salto encima.

\- ¡Bienvenido hijo!- Dijo una emocionada Kushina mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¡Mamá!- Dijo sorprendido, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Hinata que estaba detrás de Naruto, aun sin entrar, miraba todo sorprendida. Cuando la mujer había saltado encima de Naruto se asusto por el grito que dio. Pero luego entendió que se trataba de su madre. Con una sonrisa miro lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunto con un puchero.

\- Hay veces que no te entiendo, mamá.- Dijo recordando su genio de ayer.

\- Bienvenido a casa, hijo.- Su padre salio de la cocina cargando en brazos a Boruto.

\- Mm, quién es ella.- Pregunto al enfocar la vista en la chica que estaba detrás de Naruto.

\- Ah, ella e una... amiga.- Aparto a su madre y hizo pasar a Hinata. Dejándola a vista de sus padres.- Hinata, ellos son mis padres.- Los presento.

\- Mu-mucho gusto, soy Hinata.- Saludo amablemente.

\- Es un gusto.- Saludo calmado Minato. Hinata se sonrojo al verlo. El parecido que tenia con Naruto era sorprendente.

\- ¡Pero que linda eres!- Kushina al ver el sonrojo que se asomo en sus pómulos se lanzo abrazarla.

\- ¡Ma-madre!- Exclamo Naruto al verla abrazar. Hinata en cambio se mantenía calmada, preguntándose que pasaba.

\- Querida, la vas a asfixiar.- Llego Minato con Kushina para tratar de que soltara a Hinata. Le paso Boruto a Naruto, que lo recibió gustoso.

\- Lo siento, es solo que me emocione.- Soltó a Hinata y la miro con una sonrisa tierna.- Mucho gusto Hinata-chan, mi nombre es Kushina Namikaze, es un placer.- Se presento.

\- El placer es todo mio Kushina-san.-

\- Perdona a mi esposa- Hablo Minato.- Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, mucho gusto.- Levanto la mano.

\- El gusto es mio.- Estrecho su mano con la de Minato.

\- Lamento todo esto Hinata.- Se disculpo apenado.

\- No te preocupes.- Le resto importancia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros Hinata-chan?- Pregunto emocionada.- Hemos preparado una comida exquisita.-

\- N-no lo se, no quiero interrumpir.- Dijo dudosa.

\- Para nada. Vamos.- La tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta el comedor.

\- Mamá.- Dijo avergonzado Naruto mientras ocultaba su rostro en la cobijita que tenia Boruto envuelta.

\- Ya la conoces.- Le palmeo el hombro y se introdujo en el comedor. Naruto con las mejillas rojas, se introdujo a al comedor.

\- Espero que te guste el pollo con salsa dulce.- Dijo mientras colocaba el plato cérvido en frente de ella.

\- Se ve delicioso.- La felicito.

\- Gracias.- Le sonrió. Al servir ella misma, se sentó a un lado de su esposo, haciendo que mirara de frente a Hinata y Naruto, ya que Naruto se había sentado a un lado de Hinata con Boruto en los brazos.- ¿Van en las mismas clases?- Pregunto para iniciar una conversación.

\- A-así es.- Contesto Hinata.

-¿Desde cuando se conocen?- Pregunto Minato.

\- Eh, bueno... la conozco desde que empece la universidad pero...- Se detuvo y comenzó a jugar con la comida, nervioso.

\- ¿Pero?- Lo miro curiosa.

\- Apenas... somos amigos.- Aparto la mirada. Evitando ver a su madre.

\- ¡Eh, que!- Exclamo sin entender.

\- Yo le preste mi suéter y bueno... al devolvérmelo hablamos y nos hicimos amigos.-

\- Todo por un suéter.- Dijo con una mirada curiosa.

\- Bueno...- Dijo nervioso Naruto.

\- Eso me suena como un dorama coreano.- Dijo divertida. Naruto y Hinata ante su comentario se sonrojaron. Casi se podía ver que les salia humo de la cabeza.

\- ¡Ma-madre!- Exclamo avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.- Se disculpo con una radiante sonrisa. Naruto y Hinata bajaran la mirada con los rostros rojos de vergüenza. Que comida más divertida.

\- Gracias por todo.- Agradeció Hinata en la puerta. Ya era momento de que se fuera. Había permanecido más tiempo de lo que había previsto. Ahora el sol había desaparecido y era sustituido por la bella luna.

\- No hay de que.- Dijo Minato.

\- Ven más seguido, Boruto estará encantado.- Dijo encantada, con Boruto en los brazos.

\- Lo haré.- Volteo la mirada y vio a Naruto a un lado de su madre.- Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun.-

\- Nos vemos.- Se despidió. Hinata con una ultima mirada se dio la vuelta y salio de el departamento para juego dirigirse al elevador y así irse a su casa.

\- La quiero como nuera.- Dijo con seriedad Kushina.

\- ¡MAMÁ!-

.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y apenas venia estacionando su auto. Tomo sus cosas y con calma salio y comenzó a subir las enormes escaleras de la entrada. Al entrar a la casa fue recidiva por la servidumbre y con paso calmado continuo caminando. Al llegar a la sala dejo sus cosas en el sillón más cercano.

\- ¡HERMANA!- El fuerte grito de su hermana Hanabi hizo que se sobre saltara. La vio bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras, siendo seguida por su primo Neji.

\- Hanabi, Neji-niisan ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo preocupada.

\- ¡N-no v-vas a creer quien llego!- Dijo emocionada.

\- ¿Quien llego?- Pregunto.

\- Ha pasado varios años, pero por fin llego...-

\- Deja que yo se lo diga, Neji.- Lo interrumpió. Inmediatamente, Hinata al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sus ojos se dilataron y sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración. Alzo la mirada y lo vio bajar lentamente las escaleras.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Hinata.- Le sonrió cálida mente.

\- ¡Toneri!- Exclamo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡YA VIENE LO BUENO!

No se lo pueden perder.

PD: Hay una encuesta en mi perfil, por favor voten.


	6. Toneri Otsutsuki

.

.

\- ¡Toneri!- Exclamo emocionada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía y ahora que lo tenia en frente, no podía creerlo.- ¿Cu-cuándo fue que llegaste a Tokyo?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos dudosa a Toneri.

\- Hace un par de horas.- Cuando llego hasta el ultimo escalón paro y miro de forma cálida a Hinata.- ¿Ningún abrazo?- Hizo un tierno puchero mientras abría los brazos esperando que lo abrazara. Sin esperar más se acerco Hinata a paso veloz y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.- Te extrañe mucho, Hinata.- Dijo de forma cariñosa a un lado de su oído. Hinata en respuesta lo abrazo más fuerte.

\- Yo más.- Podía sentir como sus lagrimas se escurrían por sus pómulos para terminar empapando la gabardina marrón que tenia puesta.

\- ¿Cómo has estado estos años?- Le pregunto mientras se separaba de ella.

\- Muy bien ¿Y tu? ¿Como es América?- Pregunto mientras secaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

\- Muy diferente a Japón.- Sonrió.

\- Toneri ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?- Pregunto emocionada Hanabi.

-Hasta que mi abuelo Hamura lo decida. Ya saben que el siempre decide.- Dijo divertido. Le parecía gracioso que su padre le temiera a su abuelo. Considerando que su abuelo ya contaba con sus 50 en adelante.

\- El abuelo Hamura siempre ha sido muy intimidante pero no más que el abuelo Hagoromo.- Dijo Hanabi con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Hanabi-sama!- La reprendió Neji.

\- La pequeña Hanabi tiene razón, Neji.- La defendió Toneri.

\- ¡Ya no soy un niña, ya tengo 14 años y pronto cumpliré los 15, ya soy una adolescente!- Exclamo con enojo fingido.

\- Eh, 15 años.- La miro sorprendido, para luego voltear la mirada y ver a Hinata.- Eso quiere decir que pronto cumplirás los 20 años, Hinata.-

\- Ah, es verdad.- Lo dijo como si apenas lo recordara.- Pronto sera diciembre.- Dijo recordando en la fecha que estaban.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que podre festejar tu cumpleaños, Hime-chan!- Dijo emocionado.

\- N-no es necesario.- Dijo nerviosa. Fue un punto bajo para ella volver a escuchar ese apodo. La trasladaba a los tiempos en donde eran unos simples niños y jugaba todo el tiempo con Toneri. El le había puesto el apodo de Hime-chan, ya que según el, ella era como una princesa.

\- Es necesario. ¿Hace años que no festejo tu cumpleaños!- Hinata en respuesta se sonrojo. Rindiéndose pero contenta en el fondo de su corazón. Le encantaba que el quisiera festejar su cumpleaños. Era amble, lindo, amigable y cariñoso. Tal vez por eso estaba enamorada de el desde que era un niña.

\- Gracias, Toneri.- Le sonrió sutilmente, queriendo ocultar su sonrojo que abundaba en sus mejillas. Toneri solo le limito a sonreír y después comenzó hablar con Neji.

.

.

.

.

\- Madre ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre la llegada de Toneri?- Le pregunto a su madre un vez había llegado a la casa. La había jalado hasta la cocina y ahora se encontraba sin salida, siendo interrogada por su propia hija.

\- No te lo dije porque no lo sabia. A mi también me tomo por sorpresa.- Respondió tratando de calmar a su hija.- Supongo que tu padre si lo sabia. El debe ser el que debas interrogar.-

\- Pero aun no llega.- Bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.- L-la llegada de Toneri me tomo por... sorpresa.- Dijo apenada.

\- Oh, vamos, son primos. No tiene porque.- Dijo divertida por las acciones de su hija, sin saber la verdadera razón de sus nervios. Después de todo Hinata nunca le dijo a su madre que estaba enamorada de Toneri. Por temor a su reacción y porque no se atrevía. Hinata al escuchar las palabras de su madre, levanto la mirada y la vio con mirada contenida, como si estuviera pensando en lo que le diría. Quería decirle como se sentía respecto a Toneri, quería decirle la razón de su comportamiento, quería decirle su sentimientos por Toneri. Pero no podía, era lo único que no podía decirle a su madre. Era un locura decirle que estaba enamorada de su propio primo. De alguien de su propia familia. Sin duda le daría un infarto a su madre si se enteraba de eso. Y no quería ni pensar en como reaccionaria su padre o hasta el mismo Toneri. Era algo que nunca podría y se atrevería a decirles. Un sentimiento que jamas seria revelado.- Hinata...- La llamo su madre al ver que su hija la mirada de una extraña manera.- ¿Qué sucede?-

\- No es nada.- Volvió a bajar la mirada y con una ultima mirada se fue de la cocina, dejando a su madre sola. Llego hasta la sala y vio desde su posición como Toneri hablaba animada mente con su primo y hermana de cosas triviales. Estaban sentados cómodamente en el sillón con la televisión encendida, ignorándola y solo concentrándose en la charla que tenían. Ahora que los veía desde lejos, sentía que así era su relación con Toneri. Lejana. Jamas podría ser de la manera en la que ella quería. Jamas podría romper la pared invisible que la separaba de el. Solo por la simple razón de que eran familia. Esa simple palabra que la separa de el. La odiaba. Odiaba que esa palabra la separara de Toneri. Ella nunca deseo eso. Podía decir con seguridad que aveces deseaba que Toneri o ella hubieran nacido en otra familia, así para que esa simple palabra no la separaran de el. Un deseo muy egoísta, la sabia. Siempre que lo deseaba se repetía constantemente que era un deseo muy egoísta y hasta infantil. Lo sabia. Apretó los puños con fuerza, frustrada. Deseaba que sus sentimientos por Toneri desaparecieran, que dejaran de crecer. Pero era imposible. Siempre que lo recordaba era suficiente para que sus sentimientos brotaran y crecieran más de lo que ella quería. Algo frustrante.

\- Oh, Hinata.- Dijo Toneri al verla parada atrás de ellos.- ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven.- La llamo para que se uniera en la charla. Hinata estuvo a punto de acercarse cuando fue consciente de algo. Si se acercaba a Toneri sus sentimiento crecerían de una manera que no podría detener. No podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía enamorarse más de el. Si lo hacia, solo estaría haciéndose más daño a ella misma y en consecuencia a Toneri. No quería que por su culpa el saliera afectado. No podía permitirlo.- Hinata.- La llamo dudoso al verla parada en el mismo lugar con mirada abatida.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo con voz suave.- Tengo tarea que aun no he hecho.- Invento la primer excusa que se le vino a la mente. Ahora que lo había dicho se sentía culpable por mentirle de esa manera.

\- No quieres que te ayude.- Sugirió con una sonrisa. Después de todo el estaba más adelantado que ella en la universidad.

\- No es necesario pero gracias.- Le agradeció para después subir por las escaleras y desaparecer de la vista de los demás. Hanabi y Neji miraron todo extrañados. Mientras que Toneri miraba el lugar donde se había ido Hinata confundido. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Hinata como saber que algo le pasaba. No era normal en ella comportarse de esa manera.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana hijo.- Se despidió Minato mientras esperaba a que Kushina le entregara a Boruto a Naruto.

\- Nos vemos.- Lo abrazo con cuidado Kushina para que no aplastara a Boruto. Ya era muy tarde y su casa no quedaba cerca de aquí. Así que con pocas ganas se fueron a su hogar. Dejando solo a su hijo, en compañía de Boruto.

Cerro la puerta una vez que sus padre se fueron y comenzó a caminar con Boruto en los brazos a su habitación. Tenia que bañar a Boruto. No lo había bañado desde que estaba con el y ya empezaba a oler su hijo. La verdad no tenia muchas ganas. Seria la primera vez que bañaba a un bebe y tenia miedo de hacerlo mal. Que tal si se le caía o lo ahogaba. Para evitar eso, se puso a ver vídeos donde explicaran y mostraran los pasos. Se sintió aliviado al ver la cantidad de vistas que tenia el vídeo. Sentía que no era el único en el mundo que no sabia bañar a un bebe y que había millones de personas que tal vez pasaban su misma situación. Con cuidado despojo de sus ropitas a Boruto una vez que había llenado la tina de agua tibia. Ya tenia escogida la ropa que le pondría así que rápidamente se dirigió con Boruto envuelto en una graciosa toalla naranja con orejitas. Con cuidado dejo su teléfono en la mesita que había a un lado de la bañera con el vídeo puesto, así para que pudiera ver los pasos. Despojo de la toalla a Boruto y con duda y miedo puso a Boruto en la bañera con agua. Como era de esperarse Boruto lloro. Asustándole. Se hallaba en un lió. Boruto no dejaba de llorar y moverse, causando que se le dificultara sostenerlo. Al final el termino por meterse en la bañera con todo y ropa. Había puesto a Boruto en sus piernas y así se le hizo más fácil bañarlo. Termino al cavo de unos 10 minutos de bañarlo. Salio con Boruto envuelto en la toalla y el escurriendo por todo el lugar. Definitivamente tenia que aprender a bañarlo muy pronto. No tardo mucho tiempo en vestirle ya que no quería que le pegara el frió. Una vez lo termino de vestirle lo dejo en la cama bien acomodado para que el pudiera cambiarse las ropas mojadas.

Al terminar se acostó a un lado de el y le dio el biberón que estaba en la cama para empezar a dormirle. Ahora que lo veía detalladamente, había cosas en Boruto que no había heredado de el. Como su nariz. La de el era respingada y Boruto la tenia chata, dejando en claro que el también había heredado cosas de su madre biológica. Arrugo las cejas al pensar en eso. No le agradaba que Boruto le recordaba que su madre era Hanako. Le hubiera gustado tener a Boruto con la persona que amaba. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba esa seria Sakura. Fue por ella que había nacido Boruto. El día en que Sakura le dijo que por fin estaba saliendo con Sasuke se sorprendió de sobre manera. No lo había esperado. Como un estúpido retrasado y con una sonrisa fingida la felicito a secas, para después prácticamente huir del lugar y terminar en un bar, donde irónicamente estaba Hanako y bueno, lo demás ya se sabe. Se sentía estúpido al pensar como había sucedido, porque dejaba en claro lo idiota y estúpido que había sido dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Por eso termino por cometer una completa estupidez. Pero no podía quejarse, tenia que asumir su responsabilidad como el padre de Boruto y hacerse cargo de el. Ademas si se lamentaba de lo ocurrido estaría prácticamente quejándose de tener a Boruto cuando era todo lo contrario. Amaba a Boruto. Lo amaba como no tenían idea y daba gracias a su llegada y que gracias a el había madurado de una sobre manera.

También gracias a el había conocido a Hinata. Después de todo fue por Boruto que no había dormido y en consecuencia quedarse dormido detrás del gimnasio. Donde Hinata lo encontró y le presto su suéter. Sonrió al ver como ocurrió todo. Apenas se daba cuenta de que gracia a el había hecho una gran amiga. Sin duda Boruto había traído cosas buenas a su vida. Hinata era un gran chica. Lo había descubierto esa tarde al verla jugar con Boruto. Cuando había salido de la cocina con el biberón ya hecho se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla jugar con Boruto, con un cariño y aprecio que parecía que lo conocía de años atrás. Con una cariño materno. Como si ella fuera su madre. Casi se atraganta con su saliva al pensar en eso. Pero que cosas estaba pensando, cómo podía imaginar a Hinata como la madre de Boruto. Era una estupidez. Aunque tenia que admitir que ella seria una gran madre y una gran mujer. Sin duda el chico que cautivara su corazón ganaría la lotería. Debería sentirse un hombre con suerte al tenerla. Ademas de ser una gran mujer era super linda. No podía negar que Hinata era hermosa, llena de curvas donde perfectamente deberían estar. Era como un ángel.

Alto, qué. ¿Pero en qué cosas pensaba? Sonaba como un idiota enamorado hablando de la chica que le gustaba y ese no era su caso. No amaba a Hinata, amaba a Sakura y aunque ella no aun la seguía amando como un idiota. Esperando como iluso que ella le correspondiera cuando eso jamas pasaría. Sin duda era un estúpido por estar esperando a una chica que jamas lo vería. Debería de olvidarle y que con el tiempo se enamorara de otra chica y que esperaba que ella si le correspondiera.

Frustrado se acostó en la cama por completo. Boruto ya estaba dormido así que ya podía dormirse. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamiento que no podía alejar.

Seria una larga noche.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Wow, otra vez no dormiste nada.- Dijo Sakura preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

\- Quieres de mi café.- Le ofreció Sasuke al verlo con ojeras. Cuando venia de camino a la universidad se había detenía a compra un café y ahora la tenia sosteniendo con una mano.

\- Y beber junto con tu baba, no gracias.- Dijo asqueado.

\- Jódete. Por una vez que soy considerado contigo y así me hablas, nunca más volveré a ofrecerte nada.- Dijo molesto Sasuke.

\- Por cierto ¿Como les fue con tus padres, Sakura?- Pregunto intentado cambiar de tema.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.- Dijo abatido Sasuke mientras que Sakura lo veía de mala manera.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto curioso al ver las expresiones de Sasuke.

\- En toda la cena no dejo de verme con ojos asesinos su padre y su madre siempre me preguntaba cosas subidas de tono. Como si tenia pensado casarme con ella o si ya lo habíamos hecho.- Dijo abrumado. Al escuchar sus palabras se tenso. No quería saber la respuesta a esas preguntas.

\- ¡No te quejes, yo no lo hago cuando voy a la casa de tus padres!- Se quejo.

\- ¡Mis padres no son como los tuyos!- Se defendió.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?-

\- Que mis padres no son metiches como los tuyos. Los tuyos quieren saber todo de nuestra relación sin pudor alguno.- Le reprocho.- ¡Tu madre me pregunto si ya habíamos tenido sexo!- Exclamo indignado, causando que Sakura se sonrojara y Naruto se tensara.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Le grito para que se callara.

\- Yo mejor me voy.- Naruto acelero su paso dejándolos atrás mientras aun discutían. No quería escuchar eso.

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la escuela se encontraba Ino, siguiendo a Sai. Desde que había apostado con Sakura lo había estado siguiendo, esperando el momento indicado para hablarle, pero siempre que trataba de iniciar conversación con el ocurría algo que se lo impedía. Pero hoy era el día en que por fin tendría una charla con el. Estaba decidida. Estaba escondida en una esquina. Observando como Sai sacaba sus cosas de su taquilla. Con paso decidido se acerco a el, dispuesta a hacer su primer movimiento. Claro que todo se fue al caño al chocar con un chico musculoso, causando que cayera de pompas a el duro suelo y que sus cosas se esparcieran por el piso.

\- ¡Ten cuidado!- Se quejo el chico mientras seguía corriendo.

\- ¡Imbécil!- Le grito aun en el suelo. Enojada comenzó a recoger sus libros tirados.

\- Ten, esto es tuyo.- Levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz llamarla y al ver al chico que la había ayudado casi le da el infarto.

\- Gra-gracias... Sai.- Tomo el cuaderno que le estaba extendiendo el chico.

\- Tu conoces mi nombre pero yo no conozco el tuyo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa vacía.

\- Oh, ah, soy... Ino... Ino Yamanaka.- Se levanto al terminar de recoger sus libros.

\- Mucho gusto Ino.- La saludo con la misma sonrisa vacía.

\- El gusto es mio.- Devolvió el saludo con la cara embobada en el chico. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, Sai era demasiado apuesto, extraño pero apuesto. Ademas las mejores personas eran las raras.

\- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.- Estaba a punto de irse cuando Ino lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera!- Lo detuvo al agarrarlo de la muñeca.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto extrañado.

\- ¿Y-yo... yo puedo almorzar contigo en el descanso?- Pregunto dudosa. Seria su primer paso. No podía seguir desperdiciando el tiempo que le quedaba. Sai era conocido por tener un corazón vació y que ella tratara de conquistarlo seria muy difícil. Pero aun así no se daría por vencida. Mucho menos sabiendo las consecuencias de no ganar.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con voz monótona.

\- Ah, bueno, yo solo quiero darte las gracias.- Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ahora se sentía estúpida, esa era un escusa estúpida, sin duda no se la creería.

\- Ya veo, así que así se agradece.- Dijo con voz baja mientras se sujetaba con una mano la barbilla. Ino solo podía verla incrédula. ¿Enserio le había creído?- Entonces aceptare con gusto.- Le sonrió con la misma sonrisa vacía que siempre mostraba.

\- Ge-genial.- Dijo con fingida emoción. Con el corto periodo que llevaba hablando con el, se dio cuenta que sin duda alguno, ese chico era más raro de lo creía.- Entonces nos vemos en la cafetería.-

\- Esta bien.-

\- Nos vemos.- Se despidió y después se dio la vuelta para comenzar a dirigirse a su salón. Ya quería ver la cara de Sakura al decirle el avance que había tenido.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Te peleaste con Sasuke-kun.- Dijo sorprendida. Después de todo Sakura y Sasuke no peleaban mucho, cosa que era raro para Ino, ya que sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas.

\- Ayer Sasuke-kun vino a mi casa para cenar con mis padres.- Le dijo mientras apoyaba su frente desanimada en la paleta de su mesa-banco.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?- No entendía cual era el problema pero le parecía curioso ver como pasaron las cosas. Ella venia toda emocionada para darle la noticia de su avance con Sai, cuando apenas entra al salón y se encuentra con una desanimada Sakura.

\- Discutimos porque el dice que mis padre son metiches.- Ino rodó los ojos. Después de todo compartía la misma opinión que Sasuke.- ¿Ahora que hago?- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

\- Primero que nada, tranquila.- Se sentó a un lado de ella. Después de todo se sentaba junto a ella e iban en la misma facultad.- Segundo, tu no tienes porque disculparte, es Sasuke-kun quien te debe una disculpa. No es educado y es grosero quejarse de esa manera de sus suegros.- Sakura le dio la razón. Ahora con más ánimos levanto la cabeza y le presto atención.- Ademas tu nunca lo has hecho.-

\- Bueno, eso es porque Mikoto-san es muy linda conmigo e Itachi es super amable conmigo.-

\- Pero su padre.- Sakura inmediatamente puso los ojos en blanco. El padre de Sasuke le daba miedo. Todo el tiempo tenia una mirada seria. Su atmósfera siempre estaba cargada y se le hacia muy incomodo hablar con el por el simple motivo de que nunca podía encontrar un tema del cual charlar.- A eso me refiero. Tu nunca te has quejado de su padre.-

\- ¿Entonces que hago?- Le pregunto con impaciencia.

\- La ley de hielo.-

.

.

.

.

.

\- Tu enserio que eres un idiota.- Le reprocho Naruto después de que Sasuke le había contado la discusión que habían tenido.- Es normal que Sakura se molestara.-

\- Solo porque le dije que sus padres eran metiches.- Dijo pasmado, sin poder creer que su novia se hubiera molestado por eso.

\- Te lo pondré fácil. ¿Cual seria tu reacción si Sakura se queja de tus padres?- Inmediatamente Sasuke que quedo callado. Fue un punto bajo para el, ya que sabia cual era la respuesta. En cambio Naruto suspiro cansado. Odiaba ser el consejero y más cuando se trataba de Sasuke y Sakura.

\- Pero aun así su reacción fue muy exagerada.- No podía dejar que Naruto viera que le afecto. Se cruzo de brazos y se excuso.

\- Sabes que, arreglátelas tu solo.- Cansado de el estúpido orgullo de su mejor amigo, mejor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacar sus cosas para la clase.

\- Seras...- Ignoro la palabrota y se concentro en sus cosas. Ya después tendría tiempo de discutir con Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Toneri regreso!- Dijo sorprendida Tenten ante la noticia que le dijo Hinata. Se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo a su siguiente clase.

\- S-si...- Hinata solo pudo asentir con la mirada gacha.

\- ¿Y que harás?- Ella ya sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga por Toneri. La conocía desde que había comenzado la universidad, había ya la confianza entre ellas dos como para contarse cosas como esas.

\- No haré nada.-

\- ¡¿Por qué no?!- Exclamo en descuerdo.

\- Es mi primo.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver.-

\- ¡Somos familia, jamás me corresponderá!- Exclamo con tristeza.

\- Eso dices pero tu no sabes los sentimientos que tiene Toneri por ti.-

\- Si lo se. Me quiere pero como su prima.- Dijo solida. Ella ya sabia que los sentimientos de Toneri no eran los mismo que los de ella. Sabia que Toneri solo la veía como su prima, con el mismo cariño que le tenia a su hermana o su primo Neji.

\- Hinata.- Dijo con reproche. Sabia que Hinata tenia problemas de confianza y eso era lo que en estos momentos le impedía avanzar en su relación con Toneri. Sabia que era alguien tímida y que destacaba muy poco. Era ignorada por el 99% de la población estudiantil de la escuela. Tal vez por eso no confiaba en ella misma.

\- Sabes, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.- Dijo cansada de hablar de Toneri. De nada servia hablar de el. Seria el mismo tema y el mismo desenlace.

\- Pero no creas que te salvas.- Hinata sonrió rendida y continuo caminando.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer!- Dijo indignado Sasuke al ver a Sakura en otra mesa, sentada con otras chicas del cual no sabia su nombre. Suponía que amigas que tenia en su facultad.

\- Era de esperarse que te ignore después de la pelea que tuvieron.- Dijo Shikamaru mientras comía su emparedado.

\- La famosa ley de hielo.- Dijo divertido Gaara.

\- Cállate.- Dijo molesto. No podía creer y se negaba a creer que Sakura le aplicara la ley de hielo. Por lo general el era el que se molestaba y era Sakura quien le pedía perdón. ¿Por qué romper la dinámica?

\- Te dije que pasaría esto.- Menciono Naruto concentrado en su comida. Tratando de ignorar el tema. Por su propio bien.

\- ¡No lo hiciste!- Se quejo.

\- Es divertido ver una nueva faceta tuya Sasuke.- Dijo con diversión Gaara. Después de todo no era muy común ver este tipo de animo de Sasuke. El en cambia le dio una mirada asesina demostrando que no le hacia gracia.

\- Sugiero que te disculpes.- Dijo Shikamaru mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano, mirando a Sasuke con aburrimiento. No era su estilo dar concejos a parejas.

\- Yo, por qué yo. Solo dije mi opinión.- Se defendió.

\- Sin tacto.- Menciono Gaara.

\- Están de mi lado o de ella.- Exclamo molesto.

\- De Sakura.- Dijeron Naruto, Shikamaru y Gaara al mismo tiempo.

\- Vaya amigos que tengo.-

.

.

.

.

.

\- Lamento el retraso.- Se disculpo Ino al llegar con Sai. Había acompañado a Sakura al comedor cuando se acordó que había quedado con Sai. Dándole una vaga explicación se fue dejándola con unas amigas que iban en la misma facultad.

\- No te preocupes.- Le sonrió con la misma sonrisa vacía de siempre. Cosa que ya le empezaba a molestar a Ino. ¿Por qué siempre mostraba esa sonrisa? Daba miedo una vez que la veías seguido. Parecía que era la única sonrisa que podía hacer.

\- Va-vamos a comer.- Sugirió al estar unos momento en silencio. Vaya manera de dar un avance.

\- Esta bien.- Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la barra de comida. Ino tomo un emparedado de pollo junto con una ensalada de frutas y su bebida, en cambio Sai tomo una ensalada de pasta con su bebida. Una vez había ordenado se sentaron en una mesa pequeña que estaba desocupada. Apenas se sentaron y los envolvió un silencio incomodo, al menos para ella. De hecho el silencio ya estaba desde el momento en que se juntaron y lo único que hizo que no lo notara antes fue que estaban tomando su comida.

\- Y bueno... ¿En qué facultad estas?- Pregunto incomoda al ver que no iniciaba una platica.

\- En la de artes y diseño.- Respondió mientras se llevaba una cucharada de su ensalada de pasta.- ¿Y tu?- Pregunto más por educación que por curiosidad. Siendo sincero, no le interesaba saber a que facultad pertenecía.

\- En la de medicina.-

\- Una carrera muy larga.- Sonrió.

\- Lo es pero me gusta.- Dijo con sinceridad, pudiendo abrirse un poco.

\- A mi me encanta el arte.- Comento, llamando la atención de Ino.

\- Me encantaría ver uno de tus dibujos.- Dijo más relajada al tener algo de que hablar.

\- Tal vez algún día te los enseñe.-

\- ¿Tal vez?- Pregunto con duda. Es que no quería enseñárselos.

\- Es que no tengo mi cuaderno de dibujo.-

\- Ah, eso.- Dijo aliviada.- Entonces mañana en el descanso tráelo.- Sugiero con una radiante sonrisa. Tenia que admitirlo pero era más agradable estar con el de lo que había imaginado.

\- ¿Mañana?- Dijo con duda.

\- Si, mañana.- Respondió.

\- ...- Se quedo callado, mirándola de una extraña manera. Como si se estuviera preguntando cosas mentalmente. Causando que Ino lo viera de la misma manera.

\- ¿Sucede algo?-

\- No, bueno, es que es la primera vez que convivo con una persona bastante tiempo.- Dijo de manera normal.

\- Enserio.- Dijo sorprendida.- Ah, lo siento.- Se disculpo por su falta de respeto.

\- No importa.- Sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

\- ¿Qué cosa?-

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres alguien interesante.- Dijo con honestidad ya que eso pensaba ella. Es verdad que era un poco raro y era incomodo al principio pero una vez tomabas charla con el era muy agradable.

\- Tal vez porque no soy social. Me cuesta entender los sentimientos de los demás.-

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto confundida.

\- Cuando era pequeño mis padres y hermano murieron en un accidente, desde entonces se me es incapaz de entender a las personas.- Ino se encontraba muda, pasmada, sorprendida. No podía creer que el le contara algo tan personal a ella con tanta facilidad, digo, apenas se conocían.

\- ¿E-entonces con quien vives?- Pregunto un poco dudosa. No quería parecer una cotilla.

\- Al principio vivía con unos tíos pero luego me independice a los 15 años. Mis padre tenían ahorros y gracias a eso pude vivir solo.-

\- Y-ya veo... siento mucho lo de tus padres.-

\- No importa.- Eso la tomo por sorpresa. Como que no importaba, importaba mucho. Era su familia.

\- ¡Si importa y mucho!- Exclamo, causando que Sai la viera sorprendido.- ¡Es que no te da tristeza!-

\- Hace mucho que lo supere.- Respondió tranquilo. Como si no entendiera su reacción.

\- ¡Pero aun así no es algo que debas decir algo tan a la ligera!- Lo regaño. Quería que el entendiera que no era un tema que podía decir como si fuera lo más normal.

\- Entonces lo siento.-

\- Como puedes tomar todo a la ligera.- Lo vio pasmada, sin poder entender al chico que estaba frente de ella.

\- Ya te lo dije, hace mucho que deje de sentir sentimientos.- Respondió mientras jugaba con los cubiertos.

\- ...-

\- Me es imposible sentir sentimientos ajenos y menos los míos.-

\- Entonces que pasaría si yo te hiciera volver a sentir sentimientos.- Sai la vio con sorpresa. Ella lo miraba seria, como si se tratara de algo super importante.- Que dices.-

\- Eso es imposible.-

\- Soy muy tenaz.- Lo reto.

\- ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en mi?- Pregunto curioso, poniendo toda la atención en ella. Ella en cambio se mordió el labio. ¿Que debía decirle? Que era porque tenia una apuesta. No, claro que no podía decir eso. Solo haría que Sai se alejara de ella. ¿Entonces que debía decir? Algo muy dentro de ella le dijo la respuesta. Fue como un susurro apenas entendible pero había podido escucharlo lo suficiente para repetirlo.

\- Porque me interesas.- Respondió sin darse cuenta en lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Te intereso?- Pregunto curioso sin entender a que se refería.

\- Si, bueno... tu me...- Busco la palabras.- Interesas.- Inmediatamente al notar lo que había dicho sus mejillas adquirieron un tono escarlata. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que le gustaba.- ¡Quiero decir que, bueno...- No sabia que decir para excusarse. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar claramente.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-

\- Eh.- Lo miro confundida. No esperaba que le dijera eso, pensó que el malinterpretaría sus palabras y saltaría a conclusiones.- Si, eso es lo que quería decir.-

\- Entonces hay que ser amigos.- Sonrió con la misma sonrisa. Que por una extraña razón le molesto.

\- Perfecto.- Sin duda este chico era raro.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió Sasuke y se fue sin esperar respuesta. Aunque Naruto no la necesitaba, sabia que iría con Sakura para hablar y era demasiado orgulloso para decirle. Sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta que había aconsejado a Sasuke para reconciliarse con la persona que estaba enamorado. Si que era un idiota. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y de mala gana abrió la puerta del auto para aventar luego su mochila en el asiento de alado. Lo único que quería es llegar a su casa y dejarse caer en la cama. Le pediría a Yoshimi que se quedara un par de horas más y aunque lo más seguro es que sus padres estarían es su casa no quería dejarles toda la responsabilidad.

Antes de que pudiera sentarse e irse por fin a su casa, escucho la inconfundible voz de Hinata. Giro la mirada ilusionado y apenas miro la escena que había en frente de el, sintió que algo se había estrujado en su interior. A unos cuantos metros de el estaba Hinata, junto con un chico de tes blanca y ojos azules. Hablaban tan cómodamente que se le revolvió el estomago al ver la atmósfera que había entre ellos. Lo peor para el fue ver que Hinata tenia un adorable sonrojo y jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, como si estuviera hablando con la persona que le gustaba. Sin saber porque, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos con pasos firmes. Demasiado firmes porque Toneri lo había notado y ahora lo veía confundido. Una vez estuvo a un lado de Hinata, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteo la mirada para verlo confundida. Lo más seguro es que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí.

\- ¿Naruto?- Lo miraba sin entender que hacia ahí.

\- Hola Hinata, no me presentas con tu amigo.- Su tono de voz sonaba molesto e irónico.

\- Ah, bueno, el es Toneri Otsutsuki, mi...- Antes de que pudiera decir que era su primo, Toneri la interrumpió.

\- Su mejor amigo.- Inmediatamente Hinata lo vio sorprendida, sin entender por qué decía eso.- Mucho gusto... eh...- Levanto su mano como saludo y espero que el se presentara.

\- Naruto, Naruto Namikaze.- Estrecho su mano con más fuerza de lo que se necesitaba, pero no era el único, Toneri también le estaba apretando con fuerza la mano. Hinata solo podía ver todo confundida, sin notar la mirada asesina que ambos se daban. Era ver como una pelea de perro, como si en cualquier momento serian soltados y se matarían entre si. Algo que sin duda no quería ver.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno... espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy.

Desde un principio dije que quería dar su espacio a las demás parejas. Así que no se sorprendan si no solo escribo de Naruto y Hinata.

Ya viene lo bueno así que no se lo pueden perder.

PD: Hay una encuesta en mi perfil, por favor voten. Es muy importante ya que decidiré cual nueva historia estrenar.

PD2: Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o incoherencia.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Patohf: _¡Exacto! Toneri formara de algo muy importante para la relación de Naruto y Hinata._

Akime Maxwell: _Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Siempre eres la primera en comentar y apoyarme con todas mis historia. Enserio muchas gracias._

Andrea Uchiha: _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

Ememoho: _Para eso tendrás que seguir leyendo. Solo espera._

Rose101226: _Hinata no esta detrás de Naruto, aun. Ella solo lo puede ver por el momento como amigo. Quiero decir que apenas esta sintiendo sentimientos por Naruto y de los cuales no sabe que son. Muy pronto comenzara a darse cuenta sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos._


	7. Confusión

.

.

\- Eh... Toneri, Naruto-kun.- Los llamo dudosa al ver las miradas que se mandaban ambos.

\- Es amigo tuyo, Hinata.- Pregunto sin verla, aun mirando con desafió a los azules ojos de Naruto. Ya había soltado su mano.

\- Eh, bueno, si...- Dijo con duda. Después de todo apenas eran amigos.

\- Entonces si es amigo tuyo, también sera mio.- Sonrió. Aunque para el punto de vista para Naruto, la sonrisa era demasiado fingida y vacía. Llena de ironía. Como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera en forma de broma.

\- Espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos.- Dijo con ironía.

\- Igual yo.- Ambos sonrían, pero de manera rígida y tensa. Claro que no podían ser amigos, ambos lo sabían. Naruto desde el primer momento en que lo había visto con Hinata supo que no poda llevarse bien con el, y Toneri, lo supo por la manera celosa que lo veía. Como si se hubieran metido con su chica.

\- Ah, To-toneri, es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde.- Jalo de forma insistente de la manga de su sudadera que tenia puesta por el frió.

\- Ah, es verdad.- Se dio la vuelta y tomo de la mano a Hinata, causando que Naruto afilara la mirada y mirara con intensidad la unión de sus manos.- Bueno, nos vemos, Naruto.-

Antes de que pudiera caminar rumbo al coche de Hinata, Naruto tomo la otra mano de Hinata, causando que Toneri no pudiera avanzar. Ahora, Hinata lo veía sorprendida. Primero vio su rostro, preguntándose que es lo que le sucedía, para después bajar la mirada hacia su mano y ver como Naruto la tomaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Naruto?- Pregunto Toneri una vez que se había dado la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

\- Yo...- No sabia que decir, ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo se había movido solo, bajo su propio juicio.- Yo solo me preguntaba a dónde iban con tanto a puro.- Sonrió de forma inocente, en parte era verdad, tenia curiosidad hacia donde iban.

\- Iremos a una junta de la compañía Hyuga. Padre nos esta esperando.- Hinata se relajo al saber la razón de Naruto. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por el contacto que tenia la mano de Naruto con la suya. Era como si en cualquier momento su mano se quemaría por su contacto.

\- Los dos.- Alzo una ceja en duda.

\- Así es, desde iremos a casa.- Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- A casa.- Se sorprendió por sus palabras. Eso quería decir que los dos vivían juntos.- ¿Toneri vive en tu casa?- Pregunto con impaciencia a Hinata.

\- S-si, bueno, solo hasta que vu-vuelta a América.- Giro la mirada y vio a Toneri, este a su vez también giro la mirada y le sonrió con cariño al verla, causando que Hinata se sonrojara. En cambio Naruto, al ver las miradas que se daban, sentía un desconocido enojo frotar de el.- M-mi tio Ha-hamura se...-

\- ¡Ah!- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Toneri coloco su mano su la boca de Hinata, impendiendo que continuara hablando. Toneri se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Hinata, estaba a punto de decirle a Naruto que el era su primo y eso no podía permitirlo. Si no, sus planes se irían por el caño. Al ver a Naruto, supo que el tenia sentimientos por su adorada y quería prima, algo que, para el no le agradaba. El se auto nombraba como primo celoso y no permitiría que un chico se quedara con su quería prima. Primero tenia que ver si era digno para ella.

\- To-toneri.- Lo llamo confundida por el repentino grito que dio, causando que Naruto y ella lo vieran confundidos.

\- L-lo siento, pero es hora de irnos.- Jalo el cuerpo de Hinata hacia el, causando que la mano que sostenía Naruto se liberara.

\- Ah, n-nos vemos Na-naruto-kun.- Dijo mientras caminaba apuraba ya que Toneri la seguía jalando con insistencia. Dejando a Naruto solo, parada como una estatua con la mano estirada, como si tratara de alcanzar a Hinata con ella.

.

.

.

\- Ya llegue.- Dijo de mala gana una vez que había entrado a su departamento.

\- Oh, bienvenido a casa hijo.- Lo saludo Kushina desde el sillón, donde tenia cargando a un despierto Boruto.

\- ¿Y papá?- Pregunto al no verlo.

\- Aquí estoy.- Volteo y miro como su padre entraba a la casa cargando una bolsa donde suponía que había comida.- Le dijimos a la señora Yoshimi que se podía ir por hoy así que no cocino nada, ademas tu madre tenia antojo de comida Italiana.- Dijo mientras levantaba un poco la bolsa en donde tenia la comida.- Ah, por cierto, ya puedes devolverle su auto a Sakura.- Naruto lo vio con duda y antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, Minato le había aventado unas llaves.

\- ¿Y esto?- Pregunto cuando ya las había atrapado.

\- Son las llaves del auto que compraste.-

\- ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto sorprendido.

\- Yo soy quien te da dinero, es de suponer que me entero de todas tus compras tarde o temprano.- Naruto río nervioso ante lo dicho.

\- Por cierto, llevamos a Boruto al medico hoy.- Naruto miro inmediatamente a su madre ante lo dicho y espero que continuara.- Ya tiene sus vacunas y ademas dijo que debes de alimentarlo mucho más. Esta un poco bajo de peso.- Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ante lo dicho.- No te preocupes, solo es poco.- Lo tranquilizo al ver su cara abatida.

\- Dejando eso de lado, hay que comer antes de que se en fríe la comida.- Dijo Minato mientras colocaba la bolsa de comida en la mesa de centro.

.

.

.

\- Eso es todo, se pueden retirar.- La fuerte y grave voz de Hiashi Hyuga se hizo sonar con potencia en la sala de junta de esa enorme empresa. Como fieles perros, obedecieron las ordenes del presidente de la empresa, dejándola casi vacía.- Lo hiciste muy bien, Hinata.- La felicito su padre, causando que un nudo se formara en su corazón. La alegría se podía apreciar en su rostro. Era como un premio para ella.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, padre!- No pudo ocultar la emoción al contestar. Y es que no era normal que su padre la felicitara todo el tiempo. Podría decir que en el pasado su padre se había dado por vencido con ella, y si no hubiera sido por los ánimos de Toneri y su primo Neji, ella misma se hubiera dado por vencida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quería preguntarle a Toneri sobre la actitud rara que tomo cuando había llegado Naruto. Giro la mirada y lo vio sentado a unos cuantas sillas de ella de la enorme mesa en forma de ovalo que había en la sala. Se pudo de pie y se dirigió a Toneri.

\- Nos vamos ya.- Se levanto también al ver a Hinata a un lado de el.

\- S-si.- Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al elevador que había al fondo del pasillo, entraron y presionaron el botón del primer piso.

\- Toneri.- Lo llamo mientras esperaba a que el elevador llegara a su destino.

\- ¿Que sucede?-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso cuando estábamos con Naruto-kun?- Al escuchar sus palabras, Toneri se sobresalto de su lugar y se puso tenso.

¿Que debía decirle? Que fue porque estaba poniendo su faceta de primo celoso. No, claro que no. Entonces qué debía decirle.

\- N-no fue nada, solo me emocione al conocer a un nuevo amigo tuyo.- La miro con una radiante sonrisa, tratando de que no notara su mentira. Supo que funciono al ver la tímida mirada de Hinata.

\- Y-yo también es-estoy emocionada de tener un nuevo amigo.- Jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, un adorable sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y una tímida sonrisa estaba posada en sus finos labios. Era verdad, tenia un nuevo amigo, estaba contenta por eso. Ella no era una persona sociable, más bien lo opuesto. Era como el fantasma de la escuela. Podía estar segura que mas de la mitad del salón no la conocía. Así que saber que tenia un nuevo amigo la emocionaba de sobre manera.

\- ¿Y qué piensas de el?- Las palabras de Toneri la trajo a la realidad. Alzo la mirada para verlo y pudo observar como Toneri la veía con seriedad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto al no entender la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas de el? Es una buena persona.- Dijo de forma exigente.

\- ¡Cla-claro que lo es!- Exclamo con las mejillas coloradas de un bello rosa pastel.- Naruto-kun es muy amable y amistoso, ademas me trata muy bien. Es un gran amigo.-

\- Solo eso.-

\- Eh, qué quieres decir.- Pregunto sin entender lo que decía Toneri. Es que había más de lo que ella veía en Naruto. Tal vez que era un buen padre, aun que esto no lo diría por privacidad de Naruto.

\- No es nada. Hay que irnos.- Justo en ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, haciendo que Toneri saliera del ascensor con paso apresurado, dejando atrás a Hinata, viéndolo confundida.

\- Toneri...-

.

.

.

\- ¿A donde vas, Naruto?- Pregunto Kushina viendo curiosa como Naruto tomaba su suéter y cartera para después dirigirse a la puerta.

\- A caminar, podrían cuidar a Boruto por mi.- Abrió la puerta y se giro para ver a sus padres.- No tardare, solo iré a dar una vuelta al parque.- Dijo al ver la mirada dudosa de sus padres.

\- Esta bien, pero cuando regreses trae pan.- Dijo Minato sentado en el cómodo sillón.

\- Lo haré.- Dichas estas palabras, salio y cerro la puerta para después irse caminando tranquilo al elevador.

.

.

.

Caminar para despejar la mente de verdad lo relajaba, era tranquilo caminar y observar como los pájaros volaban y cantaban. Era tranquilo sentir el soplo del aire refrescando su rostro y como este hacia danzar sus doradas hebras que tanto le gustaban. Después de todo, era algo casi imposible que un Japones tuviera el pelo rubio. Bueno, eso se lo debía a su padre, ya que el era Americano y su madre era Japonesa. Y aunque el no nació en Japón, contaba con la nacionalidad, lo que lo convertía en Japones, medio Japones.

Ah, pero en que cosas estaba pensando. Desde que había visto a Hinata con ese tal Toneri, no dejaba de comerse la cabeza con ese tema. Ese tal Toneri Otsutsuki era muy cercano a Hinata, lo comprobó al saber que era su mejor amigo, y no solo eso, el muy descarado se lo dijo en forma de advertencia. Cree que no se dio cuenta, cree que no noto la manera en que lo miraba, si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Aun podía sentir el dolor en su mano por el apretó que le dio ese maldito. Aunque ahí no podía replicar mucho ya que el hizo lo mismo. De hecho, no podía quejarse de mucho ya que el hizo lo mismo que el. El también le dio miradas de odio y advertencia, el también le apretó la mano con fuerza, el también esta advirtiéndole.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? ¿Por qué se había molestado al ver a Hinata con Toneri? Eran preguntas que no podía contestar. No sabia que fue lo que le paso en ese momento, solo podía decir que cuando los vio juntos, sintió un enojo que broto de su interior y antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta, ya estaba caminando rumbo con ellos dos.

Frustrado con el mismo, paso sus manos por su rubia cabellera. Ya ni podía entenderse el mismo. De verdad que no sabia que era lo que le pasaba últimamente. Ni con Sakura se sentía de ese modo, y ahora que venia Hinata, hacia estallar su cabeza. ¿Como se supone que le debe de llamar a lo que siente? No tenia respuesta, de hecho, no tenia respuesta de lo que le pasaba. No entendía porque actuaba de esa forma con Hinata. Desde la primera vez que la conoció, sintió un sentimiento desconocido. Siempre sentía la necesidad de hacer algo cuando estaba con ella, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué cosa? Todo esto le estaba volando la cabeza, ya ni sabia que hacer.

\- ¡Mamá, me compras un helado!- La fuerte voz que escucho lo trajo de sus pensamientos y con curiosidad miro como una niña de unos cinco años, jalaba con insistencia a su madre hacia un carrito de helados y ella para complacerla, empezó a ser guiada, mientras que su padre, las seguía desde atrás, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si todo ya le pareciera lo más normal del mundo.

Una escena que a la mayoría le parecería un berrinche muy escandaloso, pero para el, era una escena indescriptible. Tal vez porque el era ahora un padre, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención, fue la atmósfera que tenia la niña y su madre. Parecía que, a pesar del berrinche que hizo la niña, la madre la mirada con un amor desbordante, sin molestarse o irritarse. Eso era una madre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su madre era igual, a pesar de todos sus errores, a pesar de decepcionarla incontables veces, ella aun seguía creyendo en el, sin dudar un momento. A pesar de todo, ella aun seguía amándolo, sin dudar alguna vez.

Se preguntaba si esa seria la relación que Hanako tendría con Boruto. La descarto completamente al pensarlo bien. Por alguna razón ella le había dado toda la responsabilidad a el, y era porque no quería tener nada que ver con Boruto. De lo que se perdía. Boruto, a pesar de tener sus momentos de berrinche, era un bebe tranquilo y amoroso. Era alegre a pesar de su corta edad y era muy activo, algo que aveces lo tenia muy ocupado.

Boruto no necesitaba a Hanako, ni tampoco necesitaba saber que ella era su madre. No tenia porque enterarse que su madre nunca lo quiso. No necesitaba de una madre, por ahora.

Suponía que en un futuro, el tendría una pareja, aunque lo veía un poco difícil por el motivo de tener a Boruto. No muchas chicas estaban dispuestas a hacerse cargo de un bebe que no era suyo.

El a la única chica que quería como su novia, era Sakura. Y considerando que Sasuke, su mejor amigo, era su novio y que ella no podía verlo más aya que su amigo, era un amor imposible. Un amor que jamas seria correspondido.

Eso ya lo sabia, pero aun así se lo seguía repitiendo. ¡Es que era masoquista. Le gustaba sufrir y eso lo notaba, sino, entonces por qué se repetía lo mismo siempre! De verdad era un idiota.

Por más que se repitiera lo mismo, aun no le entraba la idea de olvidarse de Sakura. Y es que como lo haría si era un amor que estaba desde que era un simple niño. No era algo que se olvidaba de la noche a la mañana. Se necesitaba tiempo, y, tal vez un nuevo amor.

Un nuevo amor que hiciera olvidar al viejo amor. Uno que superara a su primer amor. Un amor que empezara de amigos para terminar enamorándose poco a poco. Bueno, eso era lo que pasaba en los mangas de romance. Aunque el siempre pensó que solo pasaba en los mangas.

Uno no podía aparecer y hacerse amigo del protagonista, para que con el paso del tiempo se terminaran enamorándose poco a poco. Donde con el transcurso del tiempo iban descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, y, donde el protagonista se daba cuenta que nunca amo a su amor no correspondido. Y que para el final llegara un rival para el protagonista y que con eso por fin se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso no pasaba en la vida real... verdad...

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba... se le hacia un poco familiar la escena con algo que vivía.

¡¿Pero en que cosas pensaba?! Por tanto pensar ya estaba imaginando cosas absurdas.

Frustrado, se revolvió con insistencia su rubia cabellera, para terminar dejándola más despeinada que de costumbre. Ignoro olímpicamente como la gente lo veía extraño y continuo con su camino.

Ademas tenia que comprar el pan para sus padre.

.

.

.

\- Buenos días.- Dijo sin muchas ganas Naruto al llegar a su asiento.

\- Wow, y esa cara de zopenco.- Se burlo de el Sasuke apenas y lo vio llegar.

Ese día, Naruto había despertado tarde y no alcanzo a llegar con Sasuke y Sakura, aunque imaginaba que ellos dos aun estarían peleados. Por eso había llegado tarde. Daba gracias al cielo que la Señora Yoshimi no se había rendido en tocar el timbre de la casa, y que gracias a eso, había despertado a Boruto que dormía a un lado de el.

\- No me digas que no volviste a dormir bien.- Hablo Sasuke una vez que Naruto había tomado asiento.- Boruto te esta haciendo las noches un infierno.- Dijo con burla.

\- No es eso.- Dijo en un susurro. Claramente avergonzado.

\- Eh, qué quieres decir con eso.- Pregunto al no entender el comportamiento de su energético mejor amigo.

En cambio, Naruto hundió su cabeza en sus brazos que estaban cruzados en la paleta del mesa banco. Avergonzado. ¿Por qué? Porque en toda la noche no había podido dormir, y no por el hecho de que Boruto lo haya mantenido despierto, de hecho, esa noche Boruto solo había despertado 3 veces, y se había dormido muy rápido. Lo que lo había mantenido despierto eran sus pensamientos alocados que había tenido.

¿Que qué había soñado?

Había soñado con Hinata. Por una extraña razón, esa noche había soñado con Hinata. Aproximadamente, a las dos de la mañana, había despertado todo exaltado. Se perturbo al recordar su sueño y saber que Hinata había estado en sus sueño. ¿Qué había soñado? No lo recordaba, pero solo podía decir que no era algo completamente inocente.

Se sentía un patán de solo recordarlo. Era, para el, como una falta de respeto hacia Hinata. Apenas la conocía y ya andaba con las hormonas alteradas.

Pero bueno, era un adulto y era normal para alguien de su edad tener ese tipo de sueños o pensamientos.

¡Alto, no! No tenia que excusarse. ¡Ya ni sabia en que carajos pensaba!

\- Naruto.- Lo llamo Sasuke al ver como Naruto hundía más su cabeza.- ¿Qué te sucede?-

\- N-no es nada...- Dijo avergonzado.

\- Oh, buenos días Hinata.- Reconoció que la voz que había escuchado era la de Tenten.

Inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de Hinata, como un resorte, se supo recto, asustando a Sasuke por su repentino movimiento. Estaba tenso. Fácilmente podían compararlo con un póster. No se movía, estaba en pose de soldado y su expresión estaba tensa. Vio como Hinata paso a un lado de el, y al verlo, con una sonrisa lo saludo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas adquirieron un bello rosa coral, y sin poder evitarlo, la siguió con la mirada. Parece que Hinata se dio cuenta, ya que al ver su mirada sobre ella, inmediatamente sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo suave. Nerviosos los dos, apartaron la mirada, y Hinata camino apresurada a su asiento.

\- ¿Ahora que te pasa a ti?- Pregunto confundido Sasuke al ver como Naruto se llevaba una mano para ocultar su rostro.

\- Na-nada...- Giro lo mirada para que Sasuke no viera su expresión.

\- Buenos días, Hinata.- Saludo Kiba al tener detrás de el.- Y esa expresión.- Pregunto curioso al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Tienes fiebre.- Pudo una mano en su frente para ver su temperatura.

\- N-no es eso.- Lo negó nerviosa.

\- Kiba, tu cercanía la esta incomodando.- Dijo Shino a un lado de ellos. Kiba ante lo dicho se sobresalto, separo su mano de ella y se alejo unos centímetros.

\- L-lo siento.- Se disculpo con un poco de vergüenza.

\- N-no importa.- Le resto importancia, ya que la verdad, su cercanía no era algo que le molestara. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas roja.- Comento Tenten al ver su rostro. Ignorando los reclamos de Kiba hacia Shino.

\- S-si, solo...- Se detuvo abrupta mente al saber la razón de su sonrojo. Sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se inundo de un rojo escarlata. Casi parecía que le saldría humo en cualquier momento.- N-no es nada.-

\- Si que estas extraña hoy.- Le resto importancia al asunto y empezó a conversar con Hinata para matar el tiempo, hasta que el profesor llegara.

.

.

.

\- Y esa cara, Naruto.- Pregunto Gaara al ver su cara de mal humor. Desde que había llegado con Sasuke, se cargaba un genio de mil demonios. Todos evitaban hablar con el, incluso Sasuke. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba pero de verdad daba miedo su expresión.

\- No es nada.- Estaba apoyando su cabeza en su mano, mirando a otra dirección.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Naruto?- Le susurro a Sasuke que estaba aun lado de el.

\- Ni idea.- El tono en que lo dijo sonó como queja. De verdad no entendía a Naruto. Cuando había llegado parecía una chica avergonzada y ahora parecía que era una chica en sus días. Estaba pensando seriamente que Naruto era bipolar. Era la única explicación para su humor.

Pero la realidad era otra. Su humor era por una simple razón. Cuando estaban en el salón, Naruto había visto algo que no le había agradado nada. Ver como Kiba se había acercado demasiado a Hinata, separando sus rostros solo por centímetros, le había enojado. No sabia por que, solo sabia que no le gusto nada lo que había visto.

De verdad ya no se entendía el mismo. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? No tenia porque molestarse por algo como esa. Kiba era su amigo, uno muy cercano por lo que había visto, y suponía que la cercanía era algo normal para ellos. Pero aun así, aunque supiera eso, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Era algo que simplemente sucedía, sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

¿Por qué? No lo sabia.

Estaba tan confundido últimamente, de verdad que ya no lograba entenderse el mismo. La actitud que estaba tomando era desconocida para el. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. ¡Ni siquiera con Sakura! Y eso era raro, ya que había sentido celos un millón de ve...

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y abrió la boca en sorpresa ante la loca idea que se le había venido a la mente. Digo, era imposible, no podía ser eso. Ya que para sentir eso tenia que estar enamorado de ella y ese no era el caso. De verdad que no era eso.

Era imposible que el estuviera celoso.

¿Verdad?

Solo se sienten celos cuando estas enamorado, y el no estaba enamorado de Hinata. El estaba enamorado de Sakura, siempre lo estuvo.

Pero, entonces por que se sentía de ese modo, que incluso podía confirmar que jamas se había sentido de ese modo con Sakura. Perturbado, busco con la mirada a Hinata, y al verla sentada a unos cuantos metros de distancia, la miro con intensidad. Tanta que sus amigos lo notaron y miraron curiosos hacia donde su mirada estaba dirigida.

\- ¿Hinata?- Dijo sorprendido Shikamaru al ver a Hinata. Inmediatamente, al escuchar su nombre, Naruto giro la mirada para ver a Shikamaru.- ¿Por qué ves a Hinata?- Pregunto aun sin apartar la vista de ella.

\- L-la conoces.- Pregunto con ansiedad. Otra vez esa sensación había vuelto, y no le agradaba.

\- Hablo de vez en cuando con ella.-Dijo sereno.

Naruto trago pesado al escuchar sus palabras. Esa sensación otra vez la estaba sintiendo, pero en esta ocasión era más insistente. Tenia una presión en el estomago que le incomodaba y sentía extraños cosquilleos en el pecho le molestaban. Simplemente era extraño.

\- Aun así ¿Por qué veías a la Hyuga?- Pregunto curiosa Gaara.

\- No me digas que te enamoraste de la Hyuga.- Dijo divertido Sasuke por lo dicho.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba completamente seguro que no era eso. Tal vez lo que sentía no eran celos y simplemente eran cosas suyas. Estaba montando todo un drama cuando no tenia. Debía tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente. Definitivamente no estaba celoso y mucho menos enamorado de Hinata.

.

.

.

\- Esta bien que comas conmigo.- Pregunto con insistencia Sai. Era como la quinta vez que le repetía lo mismo.

\- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si para que entiendas.- Tenia una vena remarcada en sien. De verdad se estaba molestando de que le hiciera la misma preguntas. Es que no podía entender cuando le respondía. Cual era toda su inseguridad.

\- Es solo que...- El bajo la mirada, causando que Ino lo viera curiosa. No sabia que Sai podía llegar a comportarse de esa manera.- Ya viste... la mirada de los demás.-

Ante lo dicho, Ino giro lo mirada y pudo observar, como las personas que habían al rededor los miraban curiosos, como si ellos fueran en espectáculo de circo. Apretó con ira contenida el tenedor que tenia en su mano. Pero que descarada podía llegar a ser la gente.

\- Creí que no te importaba la opinión de los demás.-

\- No me importa.-

\- Entonces.-

\- Eres tu.- Ino levanto las cejas de la sorpresa.- No quiero que te etiqueten por mi culpa.-

\- Soy yo la que decide que tipo de etiqueta tengo, o siquiera si tengo.- Lo miro enojada. Estaba enojada. No entendía porque Sai se preocupaba por algo sin importancia. A ella no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

\- Ya veo.- Sin prestarle más atención, comenzó a comer su almuerzo, sin mirar siquiera a Ino. Haciendo que se molestara.

Enserio pensaba que para el, ella no significaba nada. Llegaba a creer que ni siquiera la veía como amiga, o siquiera como mujer. Parecía que no le interesaba.

Apretó los labios, frustrada. Como se supone que ganaría la apuesta si el no la veía ni de reojo. Al menos debería creer que es guapa. Joder que lo era. Como era posible que el no le prestara atención. Ni se molestara de tener una conversación por su cuenta propia, siempre era ella la que tenia que iniciar la conversación.

\- Sai.- Lo llamo. Sai ante su llamado, levanto la mirada y le presto toda su atención. Como siempre lo hacia cada vez que ella hablaba.- ¿Qué piensas de mi?- Pregunto nerviosa. Esperando con ansias la pregunta, más ansia de lo que pensaba.

\- Que es lo que pienso de ti.- Lo medito. Levanto la cabeza y miro al techo de el comedor, demostrando su concentración. Esto solo pudo más ansiosa a Ino de lo que ya estaba.- Supongo que...- Ino trago pesado, esperando la respuesta.- Eres una gran amiga.- Bajo la mirada y le sonrió.

Ino ante su respuesta, sintió que un balde de agua fría le había caído encima. No sabia porque pero la respuesta no le había gustado. En el fondo esperaba otra respuesta.

\- So-solo eso.- Dijo un tanto dolida.

\- Solo eso...- Dijo curioso. Se supone que tenia que haber dicho otra cosa. Si era así ¿Qué debía haber dicho?

Miro con intensidad a Ino, causando que se pusiera nerviosa. Es que había más de lo que el veía. Ino era una gran persona, lo supo el otro día por lo que le dijo. Ademas de que no lo juzgaba como los demás. Pero eso la catalogaba como buena persona, entonces eso era. Era una buena persona. Por alguna razón no le basto suficiente. Tenia que haber más. ¿Pero qué?

 _\- ¿Y-yo... yo puedo almorzar contigo en el descanso?-_

Las palabras de Ino se le vinieron a la mente. Recordando como empezó todo.

 _\- Entonces mañana en el descanso tráelo.-_

 _\- ¿Mañana?-_

 _\- Si, mañana.-_

Cuando le dijo eso, una parte de el, que era desconocida para el, se alegro, se alegro de saber que ella quería pasa tiempo con el. Se alegraba que ella no huyera de el y lo catalogara como raro.

 _\- ¡Si importa y mucho!-_

 _\- ¡Es que no te da tristeza!-_

 _\- ¡Pero aun así no es algo que debas decir algo tan a la ligera!-_

Sus palabras de verdad lo sorprendieron. No entendía su reacción. Era algo que no podía tener la misma opinión. Sin importar como lo intentara. Hace años que no le interesaba el tema.

 _\- Entonces que pasaría si yo te hiciera volver a sentir sentimientos.-_

Volver a tener sentimientos, eso era algo imposible. Era como impedir que un ave volara. Simplemente era imposible. O eso pensaba el.

 _\- Soy muy tenaz.-_

Recordó sus palabras. Esa simple frase había sonado como un reto. Como si lo estuviera retando.

 _\- ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en mi?-_

Esa había sido la pregunta que el había dicho. Buscando la razón de su insistencia, de su permanencia con el.

 _\- Porque me interesas.-_

Esa había sido su repuesta. Sin duda, sin pensarlo otra vez. Solo lo había soltando. No lo había entendido cuando lo dijo. El no era interesante, por algo la gente no se acercaba a el. Pero ahora, creo que lo empezaba a entender un poco.

Sonrió, causando que Ino lo viera curiosa. Ya sabia la respuesta, ya sabia que era lo que Ino la volvía especial. Ya sabia lo que pensaba de ella.

\- Eres increíble.- Dijo con una autentica sonrisa, la primera en tantos años, causando que Ino lo viera embobada, sin poder creer que esa era su sonrisa. Contemplándola.- Solo por el tu, ya te hace increíble. Eres fantástica.-

Inmediatamente sus mejillas tomaron un rojo intenso. Comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, buscando que decir. Pero nada, no había nada en su mente que fuera coherente. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría de tanto lió que había en su mente. Avergonzada, con las mejillas rojas y los nervios a tope, comenzó a comer con torpeza, bajo la mirada curiosa de Sai.

\- Y-yo... yo también pienso lo mismo.- Apenada, levanto un poco la mirada, y lo vio con un tierna mirada apenada.- De ti...- Termino la palabra.

En ese momento, al ver su expresión, sumándole lo que había dicho, algo, no sabia que, pero algo se había sobre saltado. Sentía su pulso más rápido, sin saber por que, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, de repente sintió nerviosismo y comenzar a cosquillearle el pecho. Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Pero que le pasaba?

Al no saber la respuesta, lo dejo de lado. Por el momento no le interesaba saber la respuesta. Solo quería estar más tiempo con Ino.

.

.

.

\- ¿A donde vas?- Pregunto curiosa al ver como Sasuke se adelantaba.

\- Me adelanto, tengo que ir a una parte. Adiós.- Y sin mirarlo, continuo su camino para desaparecer.

Naruto sonrió divertido al ver por la mentira de Sasuke. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que iba a hablar con Sakura. Había notado en las clases que Sasuke cargaba un mal humor por el hecho de que Sakura no había venido a hablar con el. Y ahora que le había devuelto su auto, que se lo había devuelto en la mañana, no podía ir a dejarla a su casa y así aprovechar para hablar con ella. Sasuke si que era orgulloso.

Sin darle demasiado asunto al tema, tomo sus cosas y camino con tranquilidad para salir de la Universidad y llamar a un taxi, ya que le había devuelto su carro a Sakura y no tenia con que volverse.

Sin notar que algo había cambiado ese día en el. Algo que antes no hubiera pasado. Bueno, después de todo Naruto era un despistado.

.

.

.

Estaba parado en la banqueta de la calle, esperando el taxi que había pedido apenas hace unos minutos. Por lo que le habían dicho, el taxi no debería tardar. Aburrido, saco su celular y comenzó a mirar su perfil de Facebook. No era que lo usara mucho, de hecho, el era de solo ver los chismes que había y ya. Estaba tan absorto en lo que hacia que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien a un lado de el.

\- Naruto-kun.- La suave voz de Hinata hizo que volteara la cabeza con rapidez y ver como Hinata estaba enfrente de el, dentro de su coche, mirándolo con curiosidad.- ¿Q-qué haces, Naruto-kun?-

\- Ah, bueno.- La miraba sorprendido. No esperaba que ella estuviera ahí, delante de ella.- Bueno, espero un taxi.- Guardo su teléfono y se lleno una mano a su rubia cabellera, revolviendola nervioso.

\- Y tu auto.-

\- Bueno, en realidad no era mio, me lo presto Sakura mientras me entregaban el mio.-

\- Y-ya veo...-

-...-

\- N-no quieres que...- Sopeso lo que iba a decir y continuo al darse el valor.- Que te lleve.- Sugirió avergonzada, nunca antes se había ofrecido para eso, y mucho menos con un chico.

\- E-estas bien.- Estaba más sorprendido que antes, nunca pensó que Hinata se ofreciera a llevarlo.

\- S-si... a-ademas... me... me gustaría ver a... a Boruto-chan.- Tenia el corazón acelerado, le sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa y podía apostar que tenia un enorme sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, pero aun así no le importaba. Quería ver a Boruto, se había encariñado tanto con el que quería verlo todos los días.

\- Y-ya veo...- Dijo un poco decepcionado. Una parte de el, tenia la ilusión de que fuera por el.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, su rostro se inundo de un rojo intenso y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Pero en que cosas pensaba.

\- Naruto-kun.- Lo llamo al ver que hacia movimientos extraños.

\- Mu-muchísimas gra-gracias.- Acepto nervioso. Saco su teléfono y marco al taxi para que ya no posara por el.- Lamento las molestias.- Se disculpo una vez estaba en el auto.

\- Descuida.- Sonrió y se puso en marcha.

.

En todo el camino, el silencio reino el lugar. Hinata trataba de prestar toda su atención a manejar y Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir algo, había decidido mejor mirar por la ventana la ciudad. Como si fuera lo más interesante.

Al llegar a el departamento de Naruto, Hinata comenzaba a sentirse más nerviosa que cuando estaba en el auto con Naruto. Ahora, en el elevador con Naruto aun lado, demasiado pegado a el; se movía de enfrente y atrás nerviosa. Tratando de calmar sus nervios. Y Naruto estaba igual. Solo que el disimulaba.

Que situación más prometedora.

.

.

.

Lamento el retraso, estuve en una crisis de imaginación. Llevaba más de una semana en el mismo punto y ya me estaba frustrando de no salir de el.

Escribir Sirviente del mal, que por cierto ya subí la conti, me abrió la mente.

Voy a ser sincera, ese no era el final del capitulo, la verdad no sabia como terminarlo, porque una vez que se abrieran las puertas del elevador, ellos irían con Boruto y bueno, están los padres de Naruto y yo quiero que esa escena pase en el siguiente capitulo, por eso lo corte hasta ahí. Sorry :C

Tratare de actualizar esta vez más rápido. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

PD: Quien entendió a lo que me referí en cierto punto xD Solo aclaro que esa parte es muy importante, porque da inicio al cambio de sentimientos de Naruto 3

PD2: Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía o incoherencia.


	8. Aceptacion

.

.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, causando que Naruto saliera a paso acelerado, incómodo y nervioso. Prácticamente estaba huyendo de Hinata. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. De hecho, últimamente se hacía preguntas que no tenían respuesta para el. Sentimientos que no tenían respuesta. Algo que lo alteraba.

\- Ya llegue.- Dijo con tono dudoso, buscando con la mirada a sus padres.

\- Naruto, hijo, llegaste.- Salió de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo. Al ver a Hinata detrás en de su hijo, se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa radiante.- ¡Hinata!- Exclamo contenta de verla.- Que bueno que regresas. Boruto y Naruto te echaban de menos.-

Ante lo dicho, las mejillas de Naruto y Hinata se tornaron de un color rojo escarlata. Ambos, nerviosos, desviaron la mirada hacia diferentes puntos de la habitación. Cómo podrían describir los sentimientos que sentían en ese instante. Eran demasiados que no podían nombrarlos.

\- Ah, hijo, bienvenido.- Su padre salió de la cocina, cargando en los brazos a un animado Boruto.- Que bueno que regresas, Hinata. Boruto te extrañaba.- La saludo al verla a un lado de su hijo.

\- D-digo lo mismo.- Le sonrió con ternura al pequeñín mientras con un poco de pena, se acercó a Boruto para tomar sus manitas y comenzar a jugar con ellas.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Hinata?- Se dirigió hacia ella.- Hoy prepare ramen.- Ante lo dicho, Naruto exclamó emocionado.

\- E-esta bien, n-no es necesario.- Se negó nerviosa ante la invitación de la madre de Naruto.

\- No seas tímida. Andando.- Sin importarle los tímidos reproches de Hinata, la llevó arrastrando hacia la cocina, en donde un poco a la fuerza, la sentó a un lado de Naruto, para después pasarle a Boruto.- Vez que tenía razón al decirte que Boruto-chan te extrañaba.- Sonrió con ternura al ver como Boruto reía animado al estar en los brazos de Hinata, y más al ver el cariño que Hinata le brindaba al pequeño.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver la mirada amorosa que su hijo le mandaba a Hinata y a Boruto. Era como si viera a el amor de su vida, la madre de su hijo.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al entender lo que pasaba. Digo, era obvio que su hijo tenía sentimientos por Hinata, pero nunca pensó que fueran tan profundos. Pensó que apenas era un simple sentimiento de amor, uno inocente y ligero, y lo pensó ya que las reacciones que Naruto le mostraba se lo decía. Pero al verlo ahora, aun lado de Hinata sosteniendo a su hijo, se dio cuenta que ya no era el caso, se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que tal vez Naruto en el pasado tuvo ligeros sentimientos por Hinata, ahora ya no era así. Se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Hinata eran verdaderos, profundos... y se atrevía a decir que intensos.

Al girar la mirada y ver a su esposo, se dio cuenta que Minato pensaba lo mismo que ella al notar como Minato los veía enternecido. Como si aprobara la relación que tenían.

Los volvió a mirar y solo se limitó a sonreír ligeramente al entender lo que estaba pasando. Aunque iba a ser difícil ya que su tonto hijo aun no lo aceptaba por completo. Podía saberlo a ver su comportamiento dudoso con Hinata. Y también iba a ser difícil con Hinata, se notaba que ella ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía por Naruto.

Soltó un suspiro al entender que Hinata no iba a ser su nuera en un buen tiempo. Miro de forma molesta a su hijo por ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Joder que ya no era un niño.

Soltó un bramido al sentirse frustrada por su propio hijo. Su esposo, hijo y Hinata solo se limitaron a verla sorprendidos y confundidos ante su repentino acto.

.

.

\- Gracias por la comida, Kushina-san. Estuvo deliciosa.- Le agradeció Hinata en el marco de la puerta. Ya era un poco tarde y tenía que volver en seguida antes de que su primo o Toneri la empezaran a llenar de llamadas.

\- No hay de que.- Le resto importancia.- Espero que regreses muy pronto.-

\- Lo haré.- Sonrió.- Nos vemos, Minato-san, Naruto-kun, Boruto-chan.- Se dio la vuelta al despedirse para salir.

\- ¡E-espera!- Naruto la detuvo antes de que saliera, causando que Hinata lo mirara raro.- Y-yo bueno...- Algo sorprendido, empezó a mover su cuerpo de manera rara. Lo había dicho sin darse cuenta. Cuando vio que Hinata se iba, algo dentro de él le demandó que no la dejara ir, que aun quería que ella siguiera con él.- Y-yo... te acompaño.- Apenado, comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

\- Esta bien...- Lo miro fijamente mientras se acercaba, un poco confundida pero contenta.

\- Adiós.- Se volvió a despedir Kushina antes de que saliera. Al ya no verla, bajo la mano y sonrió con desgano.- Tenía que salir idéntico a ti, Minato.- El nombrado dio un pequeño brinco al entender a lo que se refería su esposa. Giro lentamente la mirada para verla con nervios.- ¡Es desesperante, digo, Naruto jamás se dará cuenta que esta enamorado de Hinata-chan!- Se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de exasperación- ¡Justo como tu!- De reojo le mandó una mirada llena de reproche.

\- ¡Y-yo desde el principio supe que estaba enamorado de ti!- Se defendió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aferrando entre sus brazos a un somnoliento Boruto.

\- ¡Si pero no actuabas, a eso me refiero!- Colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra lo apuntó con el dedo, molesta.- ¡Yo fui la que tuvo que actuar, sino, jamás hubiera pasado nada!-

\- L-lo siento.- Se disculpó, desanimado. Ya que lo que había dicho su esposa era verdad. Lastimosamente.

\- Qué más da.- Se giro para terminar viendo la puerta en donde habían salido Hinata y Naruto.- Solo espero que no se de cuenta demasiado tarde...-

.

.

.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, Naruto-kun.- Agradeció Hinata una vez estaban enfrente de su auto.

\- No hay de nada.- Nervioso, se llevó una mano a su rubia cabellera, desordenandola. Últimamente lo hacía mucho.

\- Nos vemos en la Universidad.- Entró a su auto, despidiéndose de Naruto con la mano.

\- ¡Hinata!- Exclamó su nombre sin darse cuenta. Fue cuanto Hinata lo vio sorprendida por su acción.- Bueno, y-yo...- Ahora que se supone que tenía que decir. Ni el mismo se entendía últimamente. Podía sentir como su corazón latía acelerado. Sus manos le sudaban. Estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué Hinata causaba todo esto en el?

\- ¿Naruto-kun?- Lo llamó al ver que no decía nada.

\- Mañana.- Hinata pestañeo sin entender.- Mañana... ¿Po-podrías venir...?- Apartó la mirada de ella. Con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo podía sentir. Su cara estaba ardiendo.

Abrió los labios para decirle que lo iba a pensar, después de todo no sabía si mañana tendría el día el libre. Pero algo que desconoció se lo impidió. Algo le decía que aceptara sin pensarlo dos veces. Algo le exigía que fuera y pasara más tiempo con Naruto. ¿Que era esto? Era misteriosa la forma en que le impedía decidir por sí misma. Es como si alguien en su interior la obligara a decir cosas sin que ella lo pudiera negar. Pero algo que la sorprendió fue: que quería pasar más tiempo con Naruto. Que a pesar de que no fuera su decisión, lo haría con gusto. ¿Por qué? Eso no importaba.

Sonrió con suavidad y lo vio con el sentimiento que aun no descubría. Amor. El sentimiento que se negaba descubrir.

\- Con gusto.-

Naruto sonrió lleno de gozo y alivio. Por un momento pensó que se negaría.

\- ¡Entonces hasta mañana!- Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Hasta mañana.- Le sonrió con timidez y después puso en marcha el carro.

.

.

.

Entró a su departamento con una sonrisa que no podía borrar. Estaba más que feliz. Estaba entusiasmado. Esperando con ansias el mañana. Deseaba con ganas que el tiempo se apresurara por primera vez. ¿Era normal sentirse así? Ni idea.

\- Naruto.- La suave voz de su madre lo detuvo. Se giró para verla de frente y noto como su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto con un poco de precaución. Esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno. O si.

\- Es momento de que tu y yo tengamos una plática.- Colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda entrelazadas, y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar?- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No era normal que su madre actuara de ese modo.

\- Querida, es mejor que yo lo haga.- La detuvo Minato al llegar con ella y pasarle a Boruto.

\- ¡Tsk! Como quieras.- Con un puchero, tomó en los brazos a Boruto y se fue de la sala para darles más comodidad.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto aliviado.

\- Tu mamá tratando de darte un empujón.- Le sonrió con serenidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Alzó una ceja en confusión.

\- No es nada. Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Hinata?- Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

\- S-solo somos amigos.- Murmuró. Por alguna razón, amigos no era la palabra con la que quería describir su relación. Era una palabra muy corta para lo que él quería.

\- Sabes... cuando yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de tu madre, no podía creerlo. Me tomo tan... desprevenido que no supe como reaccionar.- Desvió la mirada y rió avergonzado.- Al ver a tu madre estaba tan nervioso que solo decía incoherencias. Tu madre me regañaba mucho por eso.- Alzo la mirada y lo vio con comprensión.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- No era estúpido, tal vez tonto, pero no estúpido. Sabía la razón de sus palabras.- No estoy enamorado de Hinata.- Aseguro. Pero algo dentro de él lo considero como una mentira.

\- Sabes, el amor es un poco complicado. En todas las personas se manifiesta de diferente manera. Conmigo fue algo completamente directo. Tan directo que me sorprendió. Al instante entendí que me había enamorado de Kushina.-

\- Mamá siempre me dijo que fuiste muy lento con ella.-

\- Esa es otra historia.- Dijo desanimado. Fue un golpe directo.

\- Papá, no sigas. No estoy enamorado de Hinata.-

Minato lo observó durante un rato en silencio. Analizando con detalle sus palabras. Sabía que era mentira. Lo sabía por la manera dudosa en que lo miraba. Claramente el se daba cuenta también de su mentira. Aunque el no lo quisiera aceptar.

\- Como digas.- Soltó un suspiro.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue con Kushina. Claramente no iba a presionar a su hijo. Entendía que estaba confundido y que no sabía qué era lo que sentía.

Aunque esperaba que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos rápido. A veces el tiempo era tu mayor enemigo.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, no se sorprendió al verse inundada de preguntas. Claramente Toneri y su primo se habían preocupado por su tardanza. Después de todo ya eran pasadas de las siete.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste, Hinata-sama?- Pregunto Neji mientras la seguía.

\- Solo estuve platicando con una amiga.- Sonrió nerviosa mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

\- ¿Amigo?- Alzó una ceja Toneri al describirlo como género masculino.

\- ¡Solo estuvimos platicando, nada malo!- Alzó la voz al darse cuenta que iba a ser abordada por más preguntas.- ¡Solo eso!- Corrió lo más que pudo a su cuarto y una vez estuvo dentro cerró con llave la puerta. A veces esos dos podían ser muy pesados.

\- _Mañana... Mañana... ¿Po-podrías venir...?_ -

El recuerdo de Naruto invadió su mente, causando que sus mejillas se tornaron de un bello rosa coral.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué cada vez que recordaba a Naruto se sentía tan... débil?

Era como si Naruto fuera su debilidad. Solo con recordar su mirada hacía que le temblara el cuerpo entero.

Su mirada, su aroma, su presencia... el. Todo de el la alteraba de una manera abrumadora que la asustaba. Jamás se había sentido así por alguien en toda la vida. Ni siquiera con Toneri. Y hay que tomar en cuenta que estaba enamorada de el.

¿Por qué? Por qué Naruto la hacía sentir de esta manera.

Abrumada por sus sentimientos, se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho y apretó con fuerza la tela de su playera. ¿Desde cuando se sentia asi por Naruto?

Soltó un suspiro y de mala gana se dejó caer en la suave cama. Hundió su cabeza entre las sábanas tratando de alejar a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Desde que había conocido a Naruto, una inmensa cantidad de sentimientos la habían embargado. Sentimientos que no podía entender. Jamas se habian sentido de esa manera. Eran tan diferentes a lo que sentía con Toneri. Eran más... intensos.

¿Eso se podía? Tomando en cuenta que estaba enamorada de Toneri.

No lo podía entender.

El suave sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que girara el cuerpo para mirar a la persona que entraba. Por un momento pensó que era Toneri pero no era el caso.

\- Hanabi.-

\- Solo vengo a pedirte un poco de ayuda. No entiendo muy bien el tema.- Alzó el libro de Matemáticas que tenia cargando.

\- Claro.- Se paro de la cama y fue directo a su escritorio.

Hanabi la siguió y se instaló a un lado de ella. Ambas se concentraron en los problemas que venían en el libro.

Pasaron los minutos y conforme avanzaban en el tema, poco a poco la mente de Hinata se iba concentrando en otra cosa. Pronto dejó de prestar atención a lo que le decía su hermano y terminó viendo al vacío, jugando con la pequeña lapicera que tenía entre los dedos.

\- _Mañana... Mañana... ¿Po-podrías venir...?_ -

No podía sacarse de la manta esa invitación. Queria que llegara el mañana en este momento. Tenía unas enormes ganas de volver a mirar a Naruto. Quería estar con el. Sentir su aroma, su presencia, escuchar su voz, quería verlo al.

Era algo que pronto lo necesitaba. Con urgencia, tanta que la asustaba. Era como estar en el vacío. Sin su compañía. Un vacío frío y insípido.

¿Desde cuando Naruto se volvió esencial para ella?

\- ¡Hinata-onesama!-

El fuerte grito sobre su oído la hizo volver a la realidad y alejarse de su hermana con una sobresalto. Se llevó ambas manos a su oreja derecha y miro impactada a su hermana.

\- Lo siento. ¡Pero no reaccionabas!-

\- N-no tienes que gritarme en el oído.- Se sentó bien en su asiento y miró el libro, en donde solo quedaban unos pocos problemas.- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Estabas tan concentrada que me ignoraste.-

\- En nada.- Mintió. Tratando de que su hermana no se introdujera un tema que no entendía.

\- Mientes.- Frunció el ceño.- Dime o no te dejare en paz.- Se acercó de manera amenazadora a su hermana. Le haría sacar todo sin importar que.

\- Es un tema... que ni yo misma entiendo.- Desvió la mirada tratando de que la presencia de Hanabi no la intimidara.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Últimamente...- Rendida, decidió contarle lo que le sucedía a su hermana.- No puedo sacarme de la cabeza... a alguien.-

\- ¡Enserio!- Grito emocionada. Causando que Hinata la viera sin comprender.- ¡Tal vez sea amor!- Exclamó mientras se retorcía en su lugar emocionada.

\- A...mor...- Susurro las palabras como si fuera una palabra que jamás en su vida había escuchado. Lo que había dicho Hanabi era imposible. Ella no sentía amor por Naruto. Ella estaba y siempre estuvo enamorada de Toneri. Además no tenia mucho tiempo que había conocido a Naruto.

¿Como era posible que se enamorada de el en tan poco tiempo?

No lo conocía. No sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar sobre sus gustos. No sabia cual era su color favorito. Su canción favorita. No sabia el dia de su cumpleaños. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que le gustaba. No tenía ni información básica de el. Estaba en blanco.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera amor por él estando en esas circunstancias?

\- Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas.-

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, para drásticamente su movimientos y la miró ligeramente sorprendida. Es que su hermana era tan densa en ese tema.

Cambio su expresión y la miró con seriedad. Cómo era posible que elle, de quince años, entendiera lo que pasaba con su hermana. Cinco años mayor que ella.

\- Que no lo puedas sacar de tu mente significa algo, no crees.- La miró con ironía.

-...- No podía responder ante las palabras de su hermana. Era verdad. Por algo no podía sacarlo de su mente. Pero...

\- Cuando estas con el, no sientes que de repente te pones nerviosa. No sientes que de la nada te sientes débil. Que por cualquier movimiento o palabra te sacara el aire. Que tus latidos están acelerados como si hubiera corrido un maratón.-

Todo. Todo lo que Hanabi había dicho sentía cada vez que Naruto estaba con ella. Su sola presencia la alteraba de una manera misteriosa que la asustaba.

\- El amor es un tema que no necesita un manual. Es algo que cada persona siente de manera diferente. Es algo que nos asalta sin aviso y es algo que no podemos detener. No elegimos de quien enamorarnos. Es algo que simplemente pasa. Es algo tan complicado como las matemática, pero a la vez tan simple.-

\- Pero yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien.- Era verdad. No podía estar enamorada de Naruto si ya estaba enamorada de Toneri.

\- Dime.- Tomó con sus manos las de ella y las apretó con delicadeza.- Si mañana fuera el ultimo dia de la tierra, ¿Con quien te gustaria estar?-

\- ¿Con quién me gustaria estar...?- Repitió la pregunta como si no entendiera lo que había dicho.

Era una pregunta fácil. Con una respuesta fácil. Si se lo hubieran preguntado unas semanas atrás, ella sin duda hubiera respondido que con Toneri. Pero ahora ya no era así. La imagen de Toneri que se había formado en su mente, pronto se desvaneció y apareció la silueta de alguien a lo lejos. Inmediatamente supo quien era.

Su olor, su presencia, la inconfundible melena rubia de Naruto se podía ver. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que era el. Era imposible para ella no poder reconocerlo. En tan poco tiempo, supo cómo diferenciar todo de el de los demás. ¿Era posible?

Pronto supo la respuesta. Toneri ya no estaba en su mente como solía estarlo en el pasado. Ya no sentia lo mismo al pensar en el. Sus sentimientos por Toneri... eran diferente a lo que sentía por Naruto.

Lo que sentía por Naruto, era intenso, fuerte. Palpitaba en su interior con insistencia. Era algo que no podía tocar ni ver pero sabía que estaba ahí con intensidad.

No importaba como se había sentido por Naruto en el pasado, ahora eso ya no importaba. Todo había cambiado. En tan poco tiempo, lo que había sentido por Naruto se había transformado en algo tan agonizante de ocultar. Tanto que la asfixiaba.

Estaba enamorada por Naruto. Tanto que no podía contenerlo.

.

.

.

Estaba nervioso. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños entrelazados. Podía jurar que estaba sudando con profundidad.

Sin importar cómo lo intentara, no podía tranquilizar sus emociones. Estaba solo en la casa, lo cual no ayudaba. Sus padres se habían llevado a Boruto de paseo con ellos a sepa donde. No pudo detenerlos y no podía ir con ellos ya que Hinata iba a venir a su casa. Y ahora estaba el solo. A punto de verse con Hinata.

No se suponía que ella venía a ver a Boruto. Pero él no estaba. Entonces se iria.

No quería eso. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Quería estar con ella que pronto se había convertido en una necesidad.

Asustaba. Todo lo que Hinata le provocaba lo asustaba.

 _\- Sabes... cuando yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de tu madre, no podía creerlo. Me tomo tan... desprevenido que no supe como reaccionar.-_

Las palabras de su padre asaltaron su mente.

 _\- No estoy enamorado de Hinata.-_

Esa fue su respuesta ante la clara insinuación de su padre.

\- _Sabes, el amor es un poco complicado. En todas las personas se manifiesta de diferente manera. Conmigo fue algo completamente directo. Tan directo que me sorprendió. Al instante entendí que me había enamorado de Kushina.-_

 _-Papá, no sigas. No estoy enamorado de Hinata.-_

Fue la misma respuesta que le dijo a su padre. Sin vacilar ni pensarlo dos veces.

¿Por qué sentía que era una mentira? Sentia que estaba engañando al mundo entero con esa simple oración. Que era la peor mentira que en toda su vida pudo haber dicho.

Y si lo que su padre era verdad. Y si se había enamorado de Hinata.

No, eso no era posible. Él estaba y siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura. Siempre fue ella la que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Siempre fue ella por la quien pasaba noches en vela.

Pero aun así, pronto eso cambió. Ahora sus pensamientos no los ocupaba Sakura. No era ella la que su mente imaginaba antes de dormir. No era ella la última en quien pensaba antes de dormirse. No era ella.

Era Hinata.

Abrio los labios ligeramente al entender todo lo que le sucedía. Al entender el sentimiento que lo había invadido por culpa de Hinata.

Al entender que estaba enamorado de Hinata.

El timbre de su departamento sonó y con mirada iba miro la puerta. Al entender quien era, de un salto se levantó del sillón y con pasos acelerados abrió la puerta.

Pronto al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció y en su lugar una llena de furia la reemplazó.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aqui... Hanako!?- La miro en el marco de la puerta con odio.

¿Qué es lo que hacía ella aquí?

.

.

.

¡HASTA AQUÍ!

Mil perdon por demorar tanto con esta historia. La verdad me había quedado estancada en este capítulo. No sabia como describir el momento en el que por fin aceptarian sus sentimientos por ellos.

De verdad, me sentaba y me quedaba con las manos extendidas sobre el teclado sin poder escribir nada. Algo que me frustraba.

A mi parecer, fue algo... frustrante. De verdad tenía unas enormes ganas me gritarme y decirme "¡¿Por qué los haces dudar tanto?! Que se den cuenta de una vez de lo que sienten."

Pero así no se puede xD

Me parece gracioso que siendo yo la escritora, me frustre con la actitud dubitativa de ambos.

Pero bueno. Las cosas se pondrán buenas de aquí en adelante. No tenía la intención de que saliera Hanako en este episodio sino en otro más adelante. Pero me dije que era hora del drama. Era momento de poner las cosas interesantes y complicadas para nuestra querida parejita.

Y también para que no se aburrieran ustedes xD

Esperen el proximo capitulo que estaba bueno. Nos leemos hasta la próxima. Bye.

PD: Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia.

PD2: Olvide ponerlo pero era Sábado cuando ellos se iban a ver.


	9. Naruto y Hinata

.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces aqui, Hanako?!- Exclamó con furia. Siendo incapaz de no mirarla con odio desde el marco de la puerta.

Ella estaba parada en frente de el. Mirándolo impasible, como si no le importaran sus palabras. Estaba vestida de una manera tan casual que por un momento no pudo creer que fuera ella. Tenía puestos unos pantalones estilo chupin adidas y una playera lo suficientemente floja como para caber dos de ella. Tan casual que parecía que apenas se acababa de despertar.

\- No es necesario que me grites.- Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con reproche.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto impaciente. No tenía muchas ganas de conversar con ella.

\- No me invitas a pasar.- Dijo con ironía. Levantó una ceja mientras torcía los labios.

\- ¡No!- Lo dejó claro. No iba a permitir que ella pusiera un pie en su departamento. Mucho menos sabiendo que Hinata llegaría en cualquier momento.

\- Que gruñón.- Bajo las manos y desvió la mirada, viendo con fijes el elevador.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Volvió a repetir la pregunta. Impacientando.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Pregunto aun sin verlo a la cara.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con desdén. Arqueo una ceja e hizo una sonrisa torcida.- Preguntas dónde está TU hijo.- Esto último lo dijo con ironía. Causando que ella lo viera con molestia.

\- Okey, se que tu odio por mi es justificado pero trata de entenderme.- Avanzó unos pocos pasos hacia el. Plantandole cara.- Estuve cargando con él durante nueve meses. Asustada, sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Aguantando las burlas de los demás al verme embarazada. ¡No solo fue mi culpa!-

\- Estas diciendo que fue mi culpa.-

\- ¡En parte! Tu solo desapareciste sin siquiera cerciorarse si estaba embarazada.-

\- ¡Recuerda que tu fuiste la que se fue de mi departamento como si nada, tú estuviste de acuerdo en dejar eso en el olvido! ¡No solo fui yo quien desapareció!- Le grito lleno de molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tantas estupideces?

\- Si, me fui. ¡Que esperabas, que me quedara a vivir contigo!- Le gritó ella igual al perder la calma.

\- ¡No pero al menos pudiste regresar para decirme!-

\- ¡Te lo dije en el hospital, no sabía como contactarme contigo!-

\- ¡Por favor! Estuviste en mi departamento y te fuiste a tu casa desde mi departamento. ¡Como no podías saber mi dirección.- Exclamó con ironía esto último.

\- ¡Te juro que no lo sabía! Cuando había salido del edificio, solo pedí un taxi y me quede dormida en él.- Se justificó.- Trate de encontrarte en la universidad pero nunca daba contigo. ¡Solo hasta que llegue al hospital pude obtener tu numero y solo porque me encontré con un amigo tuyo!-

\- Ahora es mi culpa.-

\- ¡No, pero en parte sí!-

Naruto hizo una exclamación de impresión y diversión. De verdad estaba perdiendo la calma con ella. ¿Como era capaz de plantarse aquí solo para culparlo?

Se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra a su rubia cabellera, para después darse media vuelta y ver el interior de su departamento. Sentia que si seguia viendo a Hanako terminaría por explotar.

Recorrió su vista por todo el departamento y se detuvo al ver la hora en el reloj de pared que tenía colgado. Ya era la una y seguramente Hinata ya debería de estar llegando.

\- ¿A qué viniste?- Preguntó aun sin verla.- No creo que solo a culparme.- Dijo con ironía.

\- No.- Afirmo con convicción.- Vine a ver a mi hijo.-

Desconcertado y sorprendido se dio la vuelta para verla con furia.

\- ¡TU HIJO!- No pudo evitar gritar. Sus palabras no podían ser tan descaradas.- ¡Fuiste tu la que me dijo que no era tu hijo! ¡Fuiste tu la que lo quería poner en adopción!- Le gritó furioso mientras se acercaba de manera amenazadora a Hanako. Causando que ella retrocediera por el miedo.

\- ¡L-lo se!- Exclamo con miedo. Tratando de que su voz sonara con claridad.

\- ¡Entonces cómo eres capaz de decir que es tu hijo!-

\- ¡Todos cometemos errores!- Tratando de que el miedo no la dominara, puso ambos brazos en su pecho. Como si se trataran de un escudo.- ¡Ese dia, no sabia que hacer. Tenía miedo! ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un bebé cuando ni yo misma sé cuidarme?-

\- Yo lo acepte. Aun cuando era completamente inexperto. Igual que tu. Con miedos e inseguridades.- Sin poder contener su enojo, la tomó de la solapa de la playera que tenia puesta y la acercó a su rostro lo suficiente como para quedar a escasos centímetros.- ¡Eso no es una excusa!-

Podía sentir como temblaba. Lo sabía por la manera asustadiza en que lo veía. Pero aun asi no sintió ni un remordimiento. No podía evitar sentir odio por ella. Aun a pesar de que fuera la madre de su hijo.

Eso no importaba. Que lo haya dado a luz no significaba que fuera su madre. Una madre era aquella que cuidaba y amaba a su hijo. Algo que ella no tuvo con Boruto. Jamás iba a permitir que ella se metiera en la vida de su hijo. Había empezado sin ella y seguiría así.

Con desagrado, la soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella. La miro con todo el inmenso odio que tenía por ella. Nunca pensó de él que iba a poder odiar tan profundo como lo hacía por ella.

\- Vete.- La voz le salió grave. Tan grave que ni parecía suya.- Y no vuelvas.-

\- Él también es mi hijo.-

\- No. No lo es.- Afilo la mirada. Causando más miedo en Hanako.- Te agradezco que no lo hayas abortado. Pero solo eso.-

\- No me daré por vencida.- Con el cuerpo tembloroso, lo miro a los ojos. Con una determinación que lo enfureció.

\- ¡Si quieres demándame. Ya veremos a quien le da la custodia total el juez!-

\- No digas que no te lo advertí.- Se dio la vuelta y se fue a toda velocidad del lugar.

Al perderla de vista, soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y apoyo el lateral de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. De verdad, jamas penso que se volvería a encontrar con Hanako, y mucho menos pensar que ella quería tener a Boruto. Eso jamás. No iba a permitir que Hanako participara en la vida de su hijo. Ella no quiso estar en su vida al principio y eso no iba a cambiar.

Frustrado, paso una mano por su rubia cabellera. Le había gritado a Hanako. A una chica. Nunca pensó que él sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero todo lo que había pasado fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de pensar o procesar lo que iba a decir o hacer.

Hanako había sacado la parte oscura de su ser. La cual había dejado en el olvido hace tres años. No iba a permitir que esa parte de él volviera a salir. Ya había decepcionado lo suficiente a sus padres como para hacerlo. Además, no quería que Boruto viera esa parte de él. Quería ser un buen padre para sus ojos. Mucho menos quería que Hinata lo viera de ese modo. No podría soportar que Hinata lo rechazara. No podía soportar que Hinata se decepcionara de el.

No ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Y ella?

Sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Sabía que ella no sentia lo mismo que el, pero, no iba a permitir que eso siguiera siendo así. Iba a hacer que Hinata lo viera. No quería ser invisible para ella. Queria que lo viera como hombre. No como amigo.

.

.

Iba caminando lo más deprisa que podía. Podía sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle por el esfuerzo. Definitivamente tenía que hacer más ejercicio.

Había estacionado su auto lejos del departamento de Naruto ya que habia un trafico para morir unas calles mas atras. Desesperada y asustada de llegar tarde, aparcó el auto en donde pudo. Y ahora tenía que correr para no hacer esperar más a Naruto.

Ayer en la noche, Naruto la había llamado para decirle que viniera a la una de la tarde. Y ahora ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Rezaba para que Naruto no se hubiera molestado. Aunque dudaba eso. No se imaginaba a Naruto de ese modo. Tal vez iba a ser regañada pero seguramente no se molestaria. Eso pensaba.

Entró por la puerta y corrió al elevador. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, una chica de pelo castaño atado en un chongo algo mal hecho, unos hermosos ojos verdes parecidos al jade, y vestida de una manera tan casual que pensó que apenas se acababa de despertar; salió del elevador de forma rápida.

Por alguna razón se le hizo conocida.

Se le había quedado viendo fijamente, que no se había hecho a un lado para que ella pasara. En consecuencia, ambas chocaron de hombros, causando que la pequeña bolsa que traía cargando Hinata en el hombro cayera el suelo. Desparramando todas las cosas que tenía adentro.

\- ¡Fijate!- Grito la chica mientras la miraba de reojo, molesta. Sin detener su marcha. Tal parece que no estaba de buenas. Vaya suerte que tenía.

Al terminar de recoger sus cosas, entró en el elevador y presiono el boton del ultimo piso. Con rumbo al departamento de Naruto.

Al abrirse las puertas, salió con velocidad y cuando estuvo a unos metros de la puerta, se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Naruto recargado en el marco de la puerta. Molesto.

Se escondió en un pilar que sostenía el techo; que sobresalía de la pared y sacó un poco la cabeza para poder ver que es lo que hacia Naruto. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero por alguna razón sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¡Aaah!-

Al escuchar el bramido furioso de Naruto, dio un pequeño sobresalto desde su lugar. Tal como pensaba, estaba molesto. Pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

¿Que había pasado para que estuviera de ese modo?

Vio con detalle cómo llevó ambas manos a su cara para pasarlas con frustración sobre sus mejillas y parte de sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo que venir hoy?-

Soltó de manera abatida. Con cierto reproche en su voz. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quien había ido con Naruto? ¿Y que había dicho o hecho para haberlo molestado tanto?

Apretó con fuerza la correa de su bolso al sentirse preocupada. Odia ver a Naruto de ese modo. Se veía tan... molesto, irritado, abatido, triste... confundido. No quería seguir viendo esa expresión. Amaba ver el rostro de Naruto adornado con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Pero ahora se veía tan triste que ella misma se contagiaba de su tristeza. No quería seguir viéndolo de ese modo.

Determinada, salió de su escondite y se acercó de forma lenta a Naruto. Sin que él se diera cuenta, estiró los brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al cuello de Naruto. Dándole un sorpresivo abrazo.

Naruto al sentir como un cuerpo se le había echado encima, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y dio un brinco desde su lugar. Alzó ambas manos tratando de separar el cuerpo desconocido de el, pero un aroma familiar lo detuvo.

Este aroma lo conocía. Era dulce pero no tanto como para empalagar. Era suave. Le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto que se había vuelto su olor favorito.

Ese aroma solo le pertenecía a una persona. Y era la persona que lo hacía suspirar sin cansancio. Era la persona que no podía sacar de su mente. Era la persona que bajaba todas sus defensas y se adentraba como si nada a su corazón. De una manera rápida y directa.

Era de Hinata.

De la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado irremediablemente.

\- Hi-hinata.- La llamó. Confundido.

\- No me gusta verte así.-

Le susurro a su oído. Su aliento pego directamente con su piel, que hizo que el vello se le erizase. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre directo a sus mejillas. Podía sentir como rápidamente se sonrojaba.

¿Qué era lo que Hinata había hecho con el?

\- Amo ver la sonrisa que siempre pones al estar feliz. Amo ver como tus ojos se iluminan al ver algo que te hace feliz. Amo escuchar tu risa al reirte de algo que hace feliz. Amo ver tu ánimo ante todo.-

Escucho con atención cada palabra que salía de sus finos labios. Asombrado. No podía decir nada, y no quería decir nada. Solo quería seguir escuchando sus palabras. Seguir escuchando las cosas que ella amaba de él. Seguir llenándose de extasió al escucharla.

\- Amo al Naruto-kun que siempre pone una sonrisa ante todo. Amo al Naruto-kun que sonríe como si no hubiera mañana que lo detuviera.- Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Como si en cualquier momento alguien se lo iba arrebatar.- Amo al Naruto-kun que siempre me sonríe con cariño.-

Sin poder contenerlo. Llevo ambas manos a la cintura de Hinata. Juntando más sus cuerpos. Podía sentir con claridad el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Hinata. Impregnandose de la esencia de Hinata. Sintiendo el sube y baja de su respiración. Podía sentir con claridad cada parte de ella.

\- Hinata...- Susurro su nombre a un costado de su oído. Deleitándose del delicioso olor que soltaba el cabello de Hinata. Subió una mano y acarició los sedosos cabellos de Hinata que caían sobre su hombro. Justo en donde él aspiraba su aroma.

\- N-naruto-kun...- Soltó una suspiro con su nombre.

Se separó de su cuello y la miró de frente. A pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos mirándose; ocultando sus sentimientos por ambos. Sin ser conscientes de que ambos se correspondian.

\- Hinata.- Suspiro su nombre. Acortando poco a poco la distancia que los separaban.

Podía sentir el suave respirar de Hinata chocar contra sus labios. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la falta de espacio. Pero que estaba haciendo. Estaba actuando demasiado rápido.

Había dicho que la iba a conquistar, pero no de este modo. No quería apresurar tanto las cosas. Apenas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y ya quería besarla. Era como lanzarse a la nada. No había garantía de que algo pasara.

Muy a su pesar, se apartó de cuerpo de Hinata. Dejando de separación un par de centímetros.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado. No se atrevía a verla a la cara. Nervioso por el silencio, se llevó una mano a su cuello e intentó decir algo que calmara el ambiente.

\- Boruto...-

El nombre del pequeño hizo que lo viera a la cara. Había bajado la vista al sentirse tan nerviosa. No se había atrevido a verlo. No después de su vaga declaración. Y mucho menos por el extraño momento que habían compartido.

\- ¿Q-qué sucede con Bo-boruto-chan?-

\- Mis padre se lo llevaron. Fueron a dar un paseo y bueno... no podía ir ya que habíamos quedado. Así que no está.- Tenía miedo que ella se fuera. Tenía miedo de saber que la única razón del porque ella seguía viniendo fuera solo por Boruto. Y no por el.

\- Y-ya veo...-

Sus palabras lo pusieron más nervioso. No supo cómo interpretar sus palabras. Habian salido tan monótonas que lo asustaron.

\- Entonces... pasamos.-

La vio sorprendido. Le estaba pidiendo que entraran. Aun cuando no se encontraba nadie, además de ellos dos.

Estaba bien que los dos estuvieran solos. Aun sabiendo de sus sentimientos. Una chica y un chico, solos.

Seria un ambiente incomodo.

\- Q-qué te parece si vamos a comer aun lado.- Sugirió. Temiendo de perder el control si ellos dos se encontraban solos en su departamento.

\- ¡M-me parece bien!- Acepto gustosa. Por el mismo motivo que Naruto. Le alteraba pensar estar a solas con Naruto. Sin duda sus sentimientos le harían una mala pasada y solo se comprometería más de lo que ya estaba.

Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente. Obligándose a apartar ese tipo de pensamientos. Lo importante es que podría pasar un momento a solas con Naruto. De solo pensarlo, comenzaban a cosquillear les las manos por culpa de la emoción.

\- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a comer?- Pregunto Naruto, mirándola fijamente.

\- Donde sea está bien.-

\- ¡Entonces qué te parece si vamos por un poco de Ramen!- Exclamó emocionado. Desde que había ido la última vez, y tener esa plática incómoda, no había vuelto a ir. Y su cuerpo ya le demandaba saciar su estómago de su delicioso Ramen.- Está cruzando el parque.-

\- Me parece bien.- Acepto gustosa.

\- ¡Deja voy por mis cosas!- Apresurado, entró a su departamento y tomo las cosas necesarios; y despues volvio con ella.- Nos vamos.-

\- Si.-

.

.

.

\- ¡Bienvenidos, qué es lo que va a ordenar!- Exclamó el viejo Teuchi mientras revolvía los fideos con un cucharón.

\- Dos Ramen miso. Por favor.-

Al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Naruto, dejo de mover los fideos y se giró para verlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo acompañado de una chica. Sin poder controlarse, hizo una cara comprometedora. Como si estuviera diciendo con eso que ya sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Haciendo que los colores le saltaran a la cara a Naruto al entender el mensaje. Con la mirada, le suplico que no dijera nada. Colocó su dedo índice en su labio en señal de silencio. Mientras arrugaba el ceño y estiraba los labios para emitir el clásico: ¡Shhhu! Disimuladamente. Para que Hinata no lo escuchara.

\- A la orden.- Entendió el mensaje y decidió ignorar las enormes ganas de bromear con Naruto. Ya más tarde lo interrogaria.

Ya instalados en las sillas del local. Hinata miró disimuladamente el perfil de Naruto. Al verlo, no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver como los ojos de Naruto brillaban mientras miraba cómo el señor Teuchi hacia sus maravillosos Ramen.

Esa era la sonrisa que tanto amaba de Naruto. Era tan deslumbrante e infantil que la hacía morir de ternura. Sin duda era de Naruto. Solo él era capaz de crear algo así.

\- Veo que te encanta el Ramen.- Afirmó mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- Bueno, desde que era niño me gusta.- Algo avergonzado, se llevó una mano a su nuca y comenzó a alborotar los cortos cabellos que ahí se alojaban.- Siendo sincero, odiaba la comida que preparaba el chef de la mansión de mis padres. Todos sus platillos tenían el sabor tan concentrado y tan mezclado que me asqueaba.- Arrugó el ceño, asqueado.- Por ese motivo, siempre le robaba a mi padre un par de Ramen instantáneos que comía cuando tenía que trabajar durante horas, sin poder salir de su oficina.- Hizo una mueca de diversión al recordar los regaños de su madre al no querer comer otra cosa.- Comía tanto Ramen instantáneo que literalmente era lo unico que comia. Tal vez por eso me encanta. Estoy tan acostumbrado a comerlo que me es familiar.-

\- Creo entenderte. Me pasa lo mismo con los rollos de canela.-

\- ¿Rollos de canela?- Dijo con tono inquisitivo.

\- Cuando era invierno, mi madre solía hacerlo todos los dias.- Sonrio con ternura al recordar cómo ayudaban a su madre entre Hanabi, sus primos y ella.- Solíamos ayudar a mi padre, Hanabi, mis primos y yo.- Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar el desastre que hacían.- Aunque solo lo arruinamos. Dejábamos toda la cocina manchada de harina y huevos. Aunque mi madre nunca nos regañaba y siempre bromeaba con nosotros.-

\- Entiendo. Te recuerdan a tu niñez.- Sonrió con calidez al verla en esa nueva etapa que veía de ella.

\- En parte. Además de que los rojos de canela de mi mamá son deliciosos.-

\- En serio.- Exclamó.- Entonces tengo que probarlos. Sin duda ire a tu casa para probarlos.- Exclamó sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

-...- Las mejillas de Hinata poco a poco se fueron tornando de un rojo escarlata. Sus palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa.

¡Naruto en su casa! Solo de pensarlo comenzaba a hiperventilar. Era demasiado para su corazón y mente.

Antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta de sus palabras. La voz del viejo Teuchi los interrumpió.

\- ¡Aquí tienen su orden!- Exclamó mientras dejaba los tazones de Ramen en la barra.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció y después se giró hacia Hinata.- Comamos.- Tomó unos palillos del recipiente en donde los tenia y los separó para comenzar a comer.

Al tranquilizarse, tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer el Ramen. Grande fue su sorpresa al maravillarse del sabor que tenía.

\- ¡Esta delicioso!-

\- Verdad.- Sonrió con felicidad.- Es por eso que siempre vengo aquí.-

\- Te entiendo perfectamente.- Continuo comiendo los fideos bajo la mirada sonriente de Naruto.

Sin ser conscientes de la mirada que los veía desde atrás.

\- Naruto...- Susurro el nombre del susodicho. Sorprendido.

Nunca espero volverlo a ver. La última vez que lo había visto, fue en las calles de Tokio. Era de noche y el motor de los autos era lo único que se oía en el lugar. El olor a llanta quemada invadía las fosas nasales. Y los autos deportivos era lo único que impresionaba.

Eran las carreras clandestinas.

.

.

.

¡Y hasta aquí!

¡Por fin viene el pasado de Naruto! *Salta emocionada*

Por fin daré a revelar el pasado de Naruto. Por fin sabrán porque ya no quiere seguir decepcionando a sus padres.

No crean que nuestro Naruto es trigo limpio.

Su pasado es más oscuro de lo que creen.

¡No olviden a Hanako! Ella será un dolor en el trasero durante un buen tiempo. Saldrá mucho de ahora en adelante.

Espero que les aya gustado. Y lamento la tardanza. No se cuanto me tarde pero creo que es menos que la otra vez. Creo.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

PD: Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o/e incoherencia.


	10. Sombras del pasado

.

.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida. Estuvo deliciosa.- Agradeció Hinata mientras salían del local.

\- Gracias a ti.- Le sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron parados fuera del local. Mirándose intensamente. Callando los sentimientos que ambos sentían por el uno al otro. Uno amor y el otro confusión.

Hinata bajó la mirada nerviosa al no poder mantener la vista. Naruto rió algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para tranquilizar el ambiente, escuchó la contenida risa del viejo Teuchi. Rápidamente giro la mirada, viéndolo molesto y avergonzado. ¡Maldito viejo!

Se aclaró la garganta mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

\- Te acompaño a tu auto.- No fue una pregunta ni una sugerencia. Lo haría de todos modos.

\- Gracias.- Le sonrió agradecida.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en un silencio cómodo. Ni una palabra servía. Lo único que les importaba era su compañía. No necesitaban una conversación para estar cómodos. Solo con saber que estaban juntos era suficiente para ellos.

Cruzaron el parque y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a el lugar en donde Hinata había aparcado su auto.

Hinata se posiciono al lado de la puerta del auto y miro a Naruto. Este la miro a ella, permaneciendo en un silencio. Ambos querían decir algo, pero no sabían cómo.

\- Entonces... nos vemos el Lunes.- Dijo de manera desanimada Hinata. Su voz salió en un susurro lo suficiente alto como para que Naruto lo escuchara.

\- Hasta el Lunes.- Contesto con una sonrisa triste.

De nuevo permanecieron en silencio. Hinata aun no quería irse, por eso no entraba en su auto, algo que Naruto agradecia. Pero al pasar los segundos en silencio y al darse cuenta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, sabían que era hora de despedirse.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado comiendo?

\- Entonces... hasta luego.- Volvió a despedirse, pero esta vez había abierto la puerta del auto.

\- Hasta entonces.

Hinata le sonrió como despedida. De manera lenta entro y prendió el auto. Cerro la puerta y tomó el volante. Estaba a punto de quitarle el freno al auto cuando la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

\- ¡Hinata!- La llamó apresurado al ver que se iba. Apoyó ambas manos en el cristal de la ventana de la puerta.

Hinata algo sorprendida, bajó el vidrio. Quitando su separación.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Mañana.- Hinata lo vio sin entender.- Mañana habrá una clase de feria en las calles. Me preguntaba si querías ir.- Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sumamente nervioso.

La había llamado sin ser consciente. Cuando Hinata había bajado el cristal, no sabia que decir. Fue gracias al cartel que había detrás, pegado en un poster, que se le ocurrió la idea de ir.

Hinata lo vio sorprendida, aparentemente sorprendida por su repentina invitación. Pero luego sonrió. No sabia porque pero agradeció que la haya invitado. Quería estar más tiempo con el.

\- Me encantaría.- Respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado al escucharla aceptar. Habia estado nervioso al pensar que ella se negaría.

\- Pero...- Habló repentinamente. Haciendo que Hinata lo viera atenta.- Boruto no ira.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus labios se separaron, mirara fijamente a Naruto. Boruto no iría. ¿Por qué? La sola idea de estar sola con Naruto la alteraba de sobremanera.

\- ¡Solo estaremos tu, yo... y los chicos!- Habló repentinamente nervioso Naruto.

Hinata lo vio sin entender. ¿A qué se refería con los chicos?

\- Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Gaara.- Aclaró al ver su mirada de duda.

\- Ah, sí, claro.- Su voz sonó desanimada. Y es porque lo estaba. Por un momento pensó que solo estarian él y ella, solos.

¡¿Pero en qué pensaba?!

Sonrojada, volvió la vista al volante.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana...

\- A las 6.-

\- A las 6.- Le sonrió. Sonrisa que fue devuelta.

Hinata retrocedió el auto y con una última mirada, se fue. Naruto permaneció parado un par de segundos hasta que perdió de visto el auto de Hinata. Soltó un suspiro suave y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su departamento. Comenzaba a hacer más frío que hace rato.

Antes de llegar a su departamento, paro en una cafetería. El calor de un café era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos. Después de unos cinco minutos, con el café en las manos, atravesó el parque. La gente poco a poco se iba a sus hogares. El frío era tan intenso que al respirar salía humo de tus fosas nasales.

Se detuvo un momento para ver el paisaje. Poco a poco las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar el lugar. Dando por entendido que era tarde.

Ojala no se hubiera quedado mas tiempo ahi. Ojala hubiera caminado sin detenerse a su casa. Ojala nunca se hubiera encontrado con "el".

\- Vaya...

La voz a su espalda hizo que se tensara. Que la sangre abandonara su cuerpo y que la respiración se le cortara. Esa voz, esa voz áspera y grave la reconocería incluso después de cien años. ¿Como olvidar esa voz? No era posible olvidar una voz que recordaba un parte oscura de su pasado.

Permaneció quieto en su lugar, más tieso que una piedra. Sin poder moverse o atreverse a darse la vuelta y encararlo.

\- Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver.- Hablo con algo de sorna. Podía escuchar perfectamente la burla proveniente de su voz.

\- Di-digo lo mismo... Keiji.- Su tono de voz lo delataba. No está contento de volver a verlo. Es más, sonó con más desagrado de que él podía manejar.

\- No pensé que te volvería a ver despues del espectaculo que nos montaste.

\- Creo que me salvaron de arruinar mi vida.- Respondió con sorna.

\- Nosotros nunca te obligamos, tu las tomaste.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, derramando un poco de café en su mano, su mandíbula estaba tensa. Lo sabia, sabia que habia cometido grandes errores. Y que él se lo dijera con tanto descaro hacia que sintiera impotencia. Pero era algo con lo que tenía que vivir. No podía volver al pasado y cambiar lo que había hecho. Era algo que tenía que cargar siempre. La culpabilidad.

Armándose de valor, se dio la vuelta. Encarando después de 3 largos años de no verlo. Al observarlo, se dio cuenta que no había cambiado en nada, su pelo seguía igual de revoltoso con ese impecable tono blanquecino. Su piel seguía igual de limpia y fina como si fuera de porcelana. Sus ojos amarillos aun destellaban esa aura inquietante. Y su vestimenta siempre dejaba en claro lo adinerado que era.

\- Vaya... te cortaste el cabello. Dejame decirte que te queda mejor largo.

\- No es algo que me importa. Más viniendo de ti.- Su tono de voz salió cortante. No podía evitarlo.

\- Y dime, ¿Como has estado?- Metido sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra que traía puesta. Sin importarle las palabras ofensivas que le dijo.

\- Mejor desde que no te veía.

\- Tu odio hacia nosotros es injustificado. Nosotros nunca te obligamos a seguirnos como perro faldero.

\- Que tan descarado eres. Sabía que eras un maldito canalla pero no que fueras un hijo de perra.- Su mirada se afilo. Su odio incremento. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con los que los apretaba. Era tanta la fuerza que había roto el vaso en que tenía el café. Derramando el líquido caliente en su piel, pero estaba tan furioso que no sentía dolor.

\- Cuida tu vocabulario.

\- Y tu cuida tus palabras.

\- Es verdad, no quiero que tu amiguito me destroce la cara de nuevo.

\- Esta vez no sera el, sino yo. Es algo que ten por seguro si no desapareces.

\- Por qué, porque los fantasmas de tu pasado aparecieron.- Soltó una risa que le resultó asquerosa.

¿Cómo era posible que en el pasado se hubiera juntado con el?

\- Dejame decirte que no soy solo yo. Alex salió de la prisión hace un par de semanas. Y déjame decirte que aun le tiene un inmenso rencor al cabeza de piña.

\- Crei que estaria 5 años en prisión.- Su sorpresa no la pudo esconder. Si la presencia de Keiji lo inquietaba, la de Alex lo aterraba.

\- Su papi creyó que era tiempo suficiente como castigo. Pero dime, tu amiga rosadita se encuentra bien. Seria una lastima que Patrick no la encontrará.

\- ¡Serás hijo de puta!- Avanzó de manera amenazante. Pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse a él, él lo detuvo. Alzó una mano y lo vio con desdén.

\- Será mejor que cuides tus movimientos. No querrás salir lastimado. Y sobre todo, no querrás armar un escándalo.- Su sonrisa se volvió retorcida. Algo que le dio escalofríos.

El mensaje era claro. Más claro que el agua. El hijo de perra sabía con quien se metia. Y cual eran sus debilidades.

\- Sería terrible que el hijo de Namikaze Minato se volviera tendencia por agresión. Seguro que tus padres se decepcionarían, de nuevo.

\- ¡Cállate!- Murmuró con furia.

\- Sería grandioso ver de nuevo tu cara desesperada. Sin saber qué hacer. Parado como idiota, estupefacto por lo que pasa enfrente de tus ojos.- Frotó su mano por su mandíbula. Recordando con odio el golpe que había recibido de el maldito de Sasuke.- No crees.- Bajó la mano y lo miró con un brillo maligno que salía de sus ojos.

Causando que el cuerpo de Naruto se tensara.

-Como sea.- Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, para después mirarlo con soberbia.- Nos vemos, tal vez más pronto de lo que piensas.- Comenzó a caminar con paso lento, dirigiéndose a Naruto.- Algunos aún guardan mucho rencor por lo que pasó ese día.- Paró justo a su lado y le susurro las palabras con una sonrisa divertida.- Incluyendome a mi.

Le dio una última mirada, viendo como el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba, temblaba de miedo. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo no se sentía el cazador? Hace tres años.

Y ya tenía su presa.

\- Nos vemos.- Volvió a despedirse. Y sin esperar respuesta se fue. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Naruto permaneció parado en su lugar. Inmóvil. Sin poder moverse. Sus palabras lo había perturbado y asustado tanto que su cuerpo no le respondía. Era como si se hubiera encontrado con una bestia salvaje a punto de devorarlo.

Trago pesado. Sudaba frío. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Tenía miedo.

¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Apretó los puños lleno de frustración. Tenía la mandíbula tensa. Arrugaba el ceño. Su respiración estaba acelerada.

Tenía que avisarle a sus amigos. Tenía que dejarlos advertidos.

Saco con rapidez su teléfono y marcó al número de Sasuke. El era el que corría más peligro. El tono comenzó a sonar, pasaron alrededor de unos veinte segundos cuando Sasuke contestó.

\- ¡Sasuke!-

\- Casi me dejas sordo, teme.- Murmuró con furia. Casi lo dejaba sordo.

\- ¡Me encontré con Keiji!-

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. No se escuchaba nada. Solo la respiración de Sasuke. Después de unos tortuosos segundos en silencio, Sasuke solo pudo murmurar un "Mierda".

Lo sabía. Estaban muertos.

.

.

.

Abrio el refrigerador mientras tarareaba una concioncita. Estaba rebosante de felicidad. No sabia porque pero desde que había llegado en la casa había estado feliz. Tanto que su madre le preguntó el motivo. Incluso Neji. Pero que les podía decir, no sabía la respuesta.

Tomo el pastel que su madre había hecho y cerró el refrigerador aún tarareando. Se sirvió un buen trozo y cuando estaba a punto de hundir el tenedor en su delicioso pastel de chocolate, la voz de su primo Toneri la hizo saltar de su lugar.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu ánimo? Primita.- Su voz salió con un tono celoso.

Algo que pasó desapercibido por Hinata.

\- Incluso tú me lo preguntas.

\- No es normal que después de volver estes tan feliz. Dime, ¿Con quién estabas?

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. No le había dicho a nadie que iba a salir con Naruto. Y que su primo fuera quien se lo preguntara no era bueno. Siempre había sido muy celoso con los chicos con quien se juntaba, que no eran muchos. Diciendo que ni uno la merecía.

\- Estuve con Tenten.- Mintió.

\- Mentira, le llame a Tenten y me dijo que no estabas con ella.

\- ¡Le llamaste!- Se voltio alterada y nerviosa.

\- Así que no estabas con ella.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Había mentido. Y ella había caído en su trampa.

\- Dime, ¿Con quién estabas?- Inquirió demandante.

\- Es que importa.- Rehuyó de su mirada. Aparentemente nerviosa.

\- Dime.- Volvió a pedir demandante.

\- Solo estuve con un amigo.- Retrocedió un poco. Intimidada por la cercanía de Toneri.

\- Y ese amigo no era Naruto.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. ¡Cómo lo sabía!

\- Así que acerté.

\- Solo fuimos a comer. El... me invitó.

\- Porque siento que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él.- Dijo con un tono inquisidor.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Nada, olvidalo.- Soltó un ligero resoplo de su nariz. Estaba molesto. No le estaba gustando el acercamiento que estaba teniendo con Naruto. No cuando él sabía que ese oxigenado estaba interesado en su dulce primita.

Se dio la vuelta y salio de la cocina. Dejando confundida a Hinata. Entendía un poco su comportamiento, pero no del todo. Solo salieron como amigos. Qué tenía de malo.

.

.

.

\- Dejame procesar todo. Te encontraste con Keiji.- Naruto asintió.- Y te dijo que Alex había salido de la cárcel.- Volvió asentir.- Y que patrick estaba buscando a Sakura.

\- No me dijo que buscaba a Sakura, pero me dio a entender que eso.

\- ¡Esos hijos de puta!- No pudo evitar que su voz saliera ronca por la furia que sentía en ese momento. De verdad estaba cabreado, con las enormes ganas de destrozar lo primero que encontrara. Liberar todo el enojo que sentía en esos momentos.- No mencionó nada de Kakuzu.- Lo miro en espera de la respuesta.

\- No. Supongo que aún está en prisión.

\- Mejor. Seria un problema que el tambien este detrás de nosotros. Más de Gaara.- Se pasó una mano por su cabellera. Frustrado.- Mira en lo que nos viniste a meter.

\- ¡Ahora es mi culpa!- Exclamo ofendido.

\- ¡Dime quien fue el idiota que se junto con su pandilla de mierda!- Le gritó furioso.

Naruto permaneció callado. No pudiendo defenderse. Era verdad. Todo esto era su culpa. Si el no se hubiera juntado con ellos, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Agacho la cabeza, sujetándola con ambas manos con si le doliera, mientras que apoyaba los codos en sus piernas. Estaba en la casa de Sasuke. Sentado cómodamente en el sillon. Por suerte solo estaban ellos, junto con la servidumbre, pero ellos estaban ocupados en otro lugar.

\- ¿Ahora que aremos?- Hizo atrás su cabeza. Dejándola reposar en el respaldo del sillón.

\- No lo se.- Contesto frustrado.

\- Sería todo un lío contratar a agentes de seguridad. Nuestros padres se darían cuenta.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Simplemente no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien sepa esto.- Naruto soltó un suspiro frustrado.- Sería todo un escándalo.

\- Además de que la prensa se enterara de tus días de pandillero.

\- ¡No fui pandillero...! Solo...

\- Participaban en carreras clandestinas.- Lo miró con seriedad.- Y también...

\- ¡Basta!- Lo detuvo antes de que lo dijera. No quería recordar. No quería recordar su mas grande error.

Sasuke solo se limito a verlo. Entendiendo su reacción.

\- Será mejor que hablemos esto con los demás.- Sacó su teléfono y antes de que marcara, Naruto lo interrumpio.

\- ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

\- Mañana.- Lo miro confundido.- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Hay una feria mañana. Hay que ir.

\- ¡Espera! No estás viendo la situación en la que estamos. ¡Y aun asi quieres que vayamos a una feria!- Exclamo incrédulo.- ¡¿Para qué?!

\- Invite a Hinata.- Se pasó una mano por sus revoltosos cabellos.- Al principio pensé en que fuéramos solo los dos, pero luego entren en pánico y sin que me diera cuenta dije que iríamos todos.

\- Enserio eres increible.

\- ¡Te lo ruego, Sasuke!- Junto ambas manos como si estuviera rezando. Pidiéndole su apoyo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Hyuga?- Lo miró con diversión.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Hizo una mueca graciosa mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- No es algo que interese.

\- ¡Arriesgaré mi vida por ti, al menos merezco saber!

Naruto soltó un suspiro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Alzó la mirada, mirando directamente a los ojos color carbón de su mejor amigo. Podía sentir los nervios a flor de piel cada vez que el nombre de Hinata salía de los labios de alguien.

\- N-no lo se.- Sasuke lo vio incrédulo.- Solo fue algo que paso. Fue algo inesperado. Fue algo que me tomo desprevenido. No lo vi venir.

\- Lo dices como si se pudiera hacer.- Sonrio. Después de todo comprendía lo que él quería decir.

\- ¿A ti te paso lo mismo con Sakura?

\- Algo así. Solo que en mi caso no me lo tomé muy bien.

\- Ahora entiendo porque antes de que comenzaran a salir la evitabas a toda costa.- Frunció el ceño en una mueca graciosa.

\- El amor no es algo que puedas elegir, de quien ni cuando. Es algo que siempre llega de sorpresa. Tanto que asusta.

\- Ahora pareces poeta.- Sonrio divertido. No siempre podías escuchar salir de los labios de Sasuke palabras tan cursis.

\- ¡Teme!- Gruño furioso. Porabia que lo ayudaba y le pagaba con esto.- Como sea, ¿A que hora es?- Se cruzó de brazos.

\- A las seis.

\- Mira lo que nos haces hacer.- Cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro.- Siendo sincero... nunca aposté por... tu conexión con Hyuga.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno... por un momento yo pensé que... tu...- Lo miró fijamente. Analizándolo. Algo que lo puso incómodo a Naruto.- Nada. Olvidalo.- Desvió la mirada. No atreviéndose a decir lo que pensaba. Solo era una mera especulación. No tenía pruebas. Solo había estado engañandose por sus sentimientos. No podía ser eso.

Naruto levantó una ceja extrañado. No era normal que Sasuke se guardará lo que pensaba. Por lo general no le importaba si hería o molestaba a alguien. Pero no le dio importancia. No iba a obligarlo a que le dijera. No era su estilo.

\- Como sea, solo hay que tener cuidado.

\- Yo les diré a los chicos. Tu encargate de que tus padres no se enteren y mantener escondido a Boruto. Podrían aprovechar y tomar a Boruto como tu debilidad.

\- No es necesario que me lo digas. Ya lo se.- Su mirada de pronto se volvió seria.

Entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando y lo que pronto iba a pasar si no tenia precaución. No podía dejar que se enteraran de la existencia de su hijo. Solo lo iba a poner en peligro por sus errores del pasado.

\- Me iré yendo. Lo mas seguro es que mis padres ya están en mi departamento.- Se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

\- No hagas nada estúpido.- Le gritó para que lo escuchara.

\- Y tu aprovecha esta salida para que Sakura te perdone.

Sasuke hizo una cara de pocos amigos ante sus palabras. Era verdad que aun no se habían reconciliado, pero no era algo en que se tenía que meter él. Él podía arreglar sus problemas a su manera y tiempo.

.

.

.

Abrio la puerta de su departamento y entro. Miro extrañado todos los paquetes que habían alrededor de todo el lugar. Desde pinturas, decorados, rodillos, brochas de pintura, entre otras cosas. Se adentro esquivando todas las bolsas. Llegó con un poco de dificultad a la cocina y se dio cuenta que sus padres están comiendo ramen.

\- ¿Para qué son todas esas cosas?

\- Ah, ya llegaste.- Su madre le sonrió mientras le tendía a Boruto a su esposo para acercarse a su hijo.

\- Pensamos que la habitación que tenias desocupada podría ser un buen cuarto para Boruto. Por eso compramos todo el material para que mañana venga alguien y lo monte.- Respondió su padre mientras mecía a Boruto.

\- Ya veo...

\- Pero ven. Sientate.- Su madre lo tomó de la mano y lo guió con una resplandeciente sonrisa a la pequeña mesa (tipo bar) minimalista que tenía. Lo sentó en una de las tantas sillas altas que había, al lado de ella.

No tardó nada en dejarle un tazón de ramen frente a él.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida!- Con una sonrisa, devoró el tazón de ramen que su madre le había preparado. Disfrutando el agradable momento que compartía con su familia.

Familia que aún le faltaba un integrante para estar completa. Pero para eso aún faltaba poco.

.

.

.


	11. Cita

.

Se encontraba mirándose en el espejo. Nada de lo que se había puesto le gustaba. Había vaciado totalmente su guardarropa en búsqueda del conjunto ideal pero tal parece que con lo que tenía no bastaba.

Soltó un suspiro rendido y se quitó la camisa que se había probado. Se paró enfrente de su cama y se dejó caer en ella. Se había dado por vencido al escoger la ropa. Nada le parecía adecuado para la salida que tendría con Hinata en un par de horas. Un desastre total.

El llanto de Boruto lo trajo a la realidad. Apoyó las mano en la cama para poder pararse y miró como Boruto lloraba porque el biberón se había caído. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y colocó el biberón en una posición en la cual no se cayera. Se puso de pie y desde su posición vio como poco a poco los ojos de Boruto se iban cerrando. Gracias a la mecedora electrica que sus padres le habían comprado a su hijo, ahora batallaba menos para dormirle.

Giró su mirada hacia su guardarropa y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño en descontento. Tenía que llamar a la caballería, pero antes.

\- _Naruto, ¿Qué pasó?-_ Respondió su madre la llamada al cabo de unos segundos.

\- _Nada, solo queria ver si me hacias el favor de cuidar a Boruto por mi un rato._

\- _¡Con gusto! Estare aya en unos treinta minutos._ \- Colgó la llamada y Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Aun a pesar en cómo se dieron las cosas, sus padres le tenía un infinito amor a Boruto. Se sentía afortunado de tenerlos como sus padres.

Llamó al número de Sasuke y al cabo de segundos por fin respondió la llamada.

\- _¿Qué quieres?_

\- _Yo tambien te quiero._

\- _No enfades o te cuelgo. ¿Qué quieres?_

\- _Necesito tu ayuda en algo._

\- _¿Ayuda...?_

.

\- Pareces mujer.- Comentó enfadado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Solo dime cuál se me ve mejor.- Exclamó molesto mientras le mostraba dos pantalones.

\- El negro.- Escogió de mala gana.

Naruto dejó en su lugar el otro pantalón y después se fue a la sección de playeras. Sasuke a regañadientes le fue diciendo cuál le quedaba mejor. Estuvieron con una hora comprando ropa para Naruto. Sasuke estaba tan harto de todo que tuvo que salir fuera del local porque sentía que se axfisiaba. Además que las miradas que le daban las clientas y empleadas no ayudaba en nada.

\- Listo, tengo todo.- Comentó Naruto una vez que se unió a Sasuke. Llevaba cargando 2 bolsas en cada mano.

\- Listo, o no me digas que aun falta que vayas a la estética.

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada mientras caminaba rumbo a su auto. Si no es porque tenía las manos ocupadas ya le hubiera golpeado.

.

\- ¡Ya llegué!- Exclamó para que su madre lo escuchara. Dejó todas las bolsas a un lado.

\- Bienveni... ¿Y todas esas bolsas?- Preguntó extrañada al ver las bolsas que había dejado aun lado.

\- Bueno... verar...- Se pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso.- Resulta que saldré con Hinata a las 6 y bueno...

\- ¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaa!- El fuerte grito de su madre hizo que se tapara los oídos.- ¡Tendrán una cita, habermelo dicho antes!- Dejó a Boruto en la mecedora y llamó a la señora Yoshimi, que por cierto estaba preparando un biberón para Boruto, y se llevó a rastras a su hijo a su habitación con todo y bolsas.

Su madre miraba de manera analizadora todas las prendas que había comprado junto con las que ya tenía. Naruto solo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando extrañado a su madre.

\- Ten, ponte estas.- Le tendió un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una camisa y una chamarra.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en salir.

\- Date una vuelta.- Naruto lo hizo.- No, mejor no. No se te nota el trasero con el largo de esa chamarra.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Ten, ponte estas.- Le tendió otro conjunto y volvió al baño.

Estuvieron como media hora probando toda clase de combinaciones. Fue hasta que se dio cuenta que ya eran las 5 cuando por fin ambos se pusieron de acuerdo.

\- ¡Perfecto!- Exclamó emocionada su madre al ver el conjunto que traía puesto su hijo.

Era un pantalón negro algo holgado con varios bolsillos. Una camisa blanca sencilla junto con una sudadera gris. Encima de ella tenía un saco informal de color negro y por último de calzado traía unos tenis supra color gris claro. Una imagen fresca.

\- ¡Que te vaya bien y da lo mejor!- Dijo emocionada mientras le levantaba el pulgar en señal de ánimo.

\- ¡Me voy!- Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se despidió de su madre y de su hijo.

.

\- Mira en lo que nos viniste a meter.- Se quejó Shikamaru mientras se recargaba en la pared de un local.

\- Lo que pasa es que cupido ya lo flecho.- Susurró con una sonrisa burlona Sakura.

\- ¡Sakura!- Riñó molesto y es que no le hacían gracia sus chistes. No cuando tenia razón.

\- Aunque no entiendo, ¿Por qué nosotros también vinimos? No se supone que es una cita entre tu y Hyuga.- Preguntó Gaara mientras se abrazaba por culpa del frío.

\- El idiota tiene miedo de estropear todo y que la Hyuga lo odie.

\- Eh~ así que este es tú lado tímido.- Sakura rió y él no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. Es verdad que es la primera vez que lo ven actuando así frente a una chica. Ni con Sakura se había comportado de ese modo.

\- Hablando de otra cosa... ¿Dónde está Ino? También le llamaste, no.- Shikamaru volteo la mirada hacia todas las direcciones buscando a la nombrada.

\- ¡Esa cerda le está yendo de maravilla con ese Sai!- Riñó molesta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió confundido Naruto.

\- Cuando la llame me dijo que no podía porque había quedado con Sai.- Respondió Sasuke con desinterés.

\- Tal parece que Ino será la que ganará la apuesta.- Se burló Gaara de Sakura y ella molesta le dio un codazo en la costilla aprovechando que estaba a un lado de ella. Causando que Gaara soltará una exclamación callada de dolor.

\- Por cierto... no crees que llega tarde.- Preguntó Naruto ligeramente nervioso. Ya eran las 6 con 7 minutos y ella aun no aparecia.

\- ¡Son solo 7 minutos!- Sakura lo regañó.- ¡Tu has tardado hasta 1 hora en dar señales de vida! Además... con este tráfico como no va a llegar tarde.

Por reflejo miró el tráfico que se había hecho gracias al cierre de la calle por motivo de la feria que se estaba dando. Soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse. De verdad que estaba nervioso.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 min. cuando por fin Hinata llegó.

\- ¡Naruto-kun, lamento la demora!- Hinata se detuvo enfrente a Naruto mientras que recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de tomar aire por la carrera que había tomado desde el estacionamiento en donde había dejado su auto.

En cambio Naruto solo pudo contemplar la pequeña figura de Hinata. Llevaba una chamarra cazadora de color verde olivo oscuro y debajo de ella tenía una camisa holgada gris junto con unos vaqueros color negro y unas botas negras cortas. Un look que antes nunca le había visto pero que le encantaba.

\- ¡Hinata, cuánto tiempo!- La saludó efusivamente Sakura.

\- Di-digo lo mismo, Sakura-san.- Le sonrió mientras se ponía recta.

\- ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sobaku no Gaara, encantado!- Gaara le extendió la mano y ella la tomo con algo de timidez.

\- Nara Shikamaru.- La saludó perezosamente y Hinata solo le dedicó una sonrisa una vez que había soltado la mano de Gaara.

\- Uchiha Sasuke.- Saludó Sasuke lo más casual. Hinata al verlo no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sasuke le daba miedo pero trato de ocultarlo y simplemente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Giró la mirada y se encontró con los zafiros ojos de Naruto observándola de pies a cabeza, causando que un rojo la invadiera. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la manera en que venía vestido. Era la primera vez que veía a Naruto con una imagen tan... fresca. Tan juvenil. Tan a la moda o más bien vistiendo lo que hoy en día los chicos solían usar.

Sin poder evitarlo, bajó la mirada hacia el asfalto, sentía que si seguia viendolo el aire se le iría de los pulmones.

Por el contrario, Naruto se encontraba igual. Sentia que no podía apartar la mirada de Hinata. Era como un remolino que lo absorbía y sin salida.

Al notar las miradas que ambos se daban, Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro exasperado mientras que los demás reían nerviosos. Desprendían una atmósfera demasiado dulce que los incomodaba.

\- Ustedes dos, tortolitos, si no nos apuramos se llenará la calle.- Los llamó Sasuke al ya no poder soportar su miraditas. No cuando él se encontraba aún en la ley de hielo que Sakura le había puesto.

Ambos al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke se sonrojaron apenados. Hinata rió nerviosa mientras que Naruto lo fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke. Este solo le devolvió la mirada en un claro mensaje de que no iba a soportar tanto amor de parte de ellos mientras él estuviera cerca.

Los seis caminaron hacia los puestos que habían montado y cada uno se fue yendo por su lado hacia los puestos que más le llamaban la atención. Sasuke tuvo que seguir a Sakura hacia un juego mecánico de esos que te mareaba con tantas vueltas.

Cuando lo notaron, Hinata y Naruto se habían quedado solos. Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto mientras este se pasaba una mano por su rubia cabellera, sin saber qué hacer en esos momentos.

\- ¿Q-qué te parece si vamos a mirar qué juegos hay?- Sugirió Naruto.

\- Me parece bien.- Hinata le sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo.

Ambos caminaban en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo. Solo entre ellos dos se escuchaba el sonido de la gente que pasaba a los alrededores y el sonido metálico que los juegos hacían.

Las luces de los puestos y los juegos los iluminaban. El frío de la tarde hacía que de sus bocas saliera humo. Las mejillas de ambos junto con sus narices estaban coloreadas de un rojo, ambos no sabían si era por el frío o por el momento.

Al pasar por un puesto de comida, Hinata se detuvo y se le quedo viendo a las manzanas acarameladas que un señor de unos 40 años vendía. En la mayoría eran niños junto con sus padres los que estaban alrededor del pequeño local. Naruto al ver que Hinata no lo estaba siguiendo se detuvo y se volteó para mirar como Hinata se le quedaba viendo al puesto. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Quieres una?

\- S-si.- Afirmo mientras le dedicaba una mirada apenada.

Naruto sonrió y tomo una manzana acaramelada y se la entregó a Hinata, después sacó su billetera y le pagó un dólar a el vendedor.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció Hinata y después metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y de ahí sacó una pequeña cartera de color lila.- Tén.- Le extendió un billete de un dólar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, yo te lo invitó.- Exclamó divertido al ver que Hinata le extendía el billete.

\- Pe-pero...

\- Sin peros, fui yo el que te invito a salir. Así que acepta.

Hinata metió el billete de nuevo a su cartera de manera dudosa pero después sonrió. Tomó el listón con el que habían amarrado la envoltura de la manzana acaramelada y lo jaló para poder desenvolver. Le dió una pequeña mordida y sonrió al sentir el dulce sabor del caramelo en sus papilas gustativas.

\- ¿Quieres?- Le preguntó a Naruto al ver que la miraba.

\- Si.- Sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar, inclinó su cuerpo y le dió una buena mordida a la manzana, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. No paso ni 3 segundo cuando Naruto volvió a separarse.- Tienes razón, está muy buena.- Le sonrió aun sin entender lo que había hecho.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron en un bello rojo escarlata. Bajó la mirada apenada mientras solo soltaba un "Uhum" para afirmar lo que Naruto había dicho.

\- ¡Mira, porqué no nos subimos al martillo!- Apuntó hacia un juego mecánico en donde tenía forma de un inmenso martillo que te daba vueltas.

Hinata con tan solo verlo su frente se sombrío de un azul y el miedo se apoderó de sus piernas. ¿Cómo decirle que ese tipo de juegos no eran de su preferencia?

\- ¡Vamos!

Al ver el entusiasmo de Naruto no pudo negarse y decidió aceptar. Asustada, llegaron a la fila y esperaron alrededor de unos 10 min. hasta que llegó su turno. Hinata agarró con fuerza descomunal las agarraderas mientras que el encargado del juego les ponía el seguro para que no salieran volando. Al escuchar el "Click" del seguro no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño grito callado.

\- ¿Hinata?- Preguntó extrañado Naruto al ver la mirada asustada de Hinata.- ¡Hmp, no me digas que te asusta este tipo de juegos!- Exclamó alarmado Naruto mientras la miraba preocupado.

\- ¡N-no! Solo que me dio una rafaga de viento y me dio frío.- Mintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó no muy seguro de las palabras de Hinata.

\- S-si...

\- Si quieres puedo tomarme la mano.- Les extendió la mano desde su lugar para que Hinata la tomara.

Hinata la miró durante unos segundos con duda, pero al ver que el encargado había terminado con la última persona la tomó con fuerza. Haciendo que Naruto la mirará preocupado. Justo cuando planeaba hablarle, el juego se puso en marcha. Primero comenzó a mecerse de manera lenta pero conforme pasaban lo segundos la velocidad iba aumentando.

Al principio fue soportable para Hinata, el juego se mecía de manera lenta y aunque sentía que el alma se le iba cuando iba de bajada lo podía soportar. El problema llegó cuando el juego comenzó a mecerse más alto y rápido. Los gritos de la gente que también se había subido no se hicieron esperar. Hinata se agarró con más fuerza de las agarraderas y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Naruto. Fue cuando el juego comenzó a dar vueltas completas de 360° que ella comenzó a gritar. Sentia que el alma se le salia del cuerpo. Una sensación de abandono sintió cuando el juego bajaba a toda velocidad. La adrenalina inundó su organismo y el mareo la cegó.

Por el contrario, Naruto gritaba emocionado conforme el juego iba aumentando la velocidad. Aun sosteniendo la mano de Hinata, alzó los brazos para sentir el frío aire impactar sobre su cuerpo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se había instalado en su cara y el sentimiento de la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo excitaba sus emociones.

El juego paró y poco a poco todos se fueron bajando. Hinata temblaba mientras que se seguía sosteniendo con fuerza de la mano de Naruto y de las agarraderas. Naruto bajó y tuvo que tomar su otra mano para ayudarla a bajarse. Al sentir el suelo sobre sus pies, las piernas de Hinata comenzarona temblar como si de gelatina se tratarán.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado Naruto mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

\- S-si...- No respondió muy segura.

\- Vamos a sentarnos en una banca.

Ambos se sentaron en la banca más cercana y Hinata sintió un alivio al poder mantenerse. La adrenalina había abandonado su cuepor y el miedo tambien. Se sentía mucho mejor.

\- Lo siento, no fue buena idea hacerte subir en eso.- Comentó culpable Naruto.

\- ¡N-no!- Exclamó en desacuerdo Hinata.- E-es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a sentir este tipo de emociones. Pero aun así me divertí. Fue estimulante.- Le dedicó una sonrisa relajada.

\- ¡Verdad! A mi me encantan este tipo de juegos.- Hinata solo rió al ver la mirada de emoción que le daba al juego.- Pero esta vez tu eliges. ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

\- Y-yo... bueno...- Miró por todo el lugar en búsqueda de un juego que le interesara.- ¿Q-qué te parece si vamos a los globos?- Apuntó al puesto en donde habían globos y muñecos colgando.

\- Me parece bien. Vamos.

Naruto se puso de pie y Hinata al sentir su mano alzada miró extrañada la unión entre sus manos. ¡No se habían soltado! Sonrojada se puso de pie y algo dubitativa, estrecho con más fuerza la mano de Naruto.

.

Sasuke caminaba con desinterés detrás de Sakura, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando todo con aburrimiento. Desde que se habían separado se la había pasado siguiendo los pasos de Sakura que solo lo terminaban llevando a los juegos mecánicos. Claro que no se había subido, sólo se había puesto aun lado a esperar a que ella bajara y seguir siguiendole.

Sakura apretó con fuerza los puños al ver que Sasuke sólo se la pasaba siguiéndola. Si bien estaba feliz de que él tratara de arreglar las cosas, también estaba irritada de su modo de hacerlo. En esos momentos solo quería golpearlo.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Se dio la vuelta molesta y lo encaró.- ¡Si tienes algo que decirme solo dímelo pero ya no me sigas siguiendo, es molesto!

Sasuke sólo se limitó a mirarla sin ningún expresión en su rostro. Parecía que carecía de sentimientos con esa mirada.

\- ¡Bien!- Harta de la situación, arrancó a correr sabiendo que Sasuke no la iba a seguir. Él no era de hacer eso.

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar sus pasos detrás de ella. Giró la mirada y efectivamente, era él. Sorprendida, aceleró y se introdujo en el pequeño parque que había aun lado. Al pasar los segundos se detuvo y se apoyó una mano en un tronco, cansada. Necesitaba hacer más ejercicio. Su estamina no estaba bien.

Jadeante, se dio la vuelta molesta y le gritó.

\- ¡Ya basta, no me voy a disculpar si es lo que esperas! ¡Fuiste tú el imbécil que ofendió a mis padres! ¡Si, es algo incómodo que nos pregunten sobre nuestra relación pero sólo lo hacen porque se preocupan por nosotros! ¡Fue muy grosero de tu parte llamarlos metiches! ¡A tus propios suegros!- Estalló. No iba a disculparse. Esta vez no. Ella nunca se quejaba de sus suegros y él muy muy lo hacía con sus padres.

\- Nunca espere que tú te disculparas.

La voz de Sasuke hizo que lo mirará confundida. Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron en un rosa pálido, casi inexistente pero ahí estaba. Cerró los ojos frustrado y sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron de su boca.

\- ¡Lo siento, está bien, lo siento, esta vez sí fue mi culpa!- Sakura lo miró atónita.- Lamento haber llamado a tus padres metiches pero entiende que me había molestado que tus padres nos preguntaran si ya habiamos tenido sexo. ¡SEXO!- Recalcó la palabra.- Eso es privado.

Sakura lo pensó. Era verdad, pero tampoco era para que los llamara metiches, pudo haber utilizado una palabra menos ofendiente.

\- Pudiste haber utilizado una palabra menos ofendiente. ¡Son mis padres! Te gustaría que yo llamara de ese modo a tus padres.

\- No.

\- ¡Entonces!

\- ¡Por eso me estoy disculpando!

Sakura soltó un suspiro cansado. Era la primera vez que una pelea entre ellos dos le parecía irritante. Pero al final sonrió.

\- Esta bien. Te perdono.- Avanzó hacia Sasuke.- Solo...

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres?- Preguntó sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

\- Quiero que nuestros padres pasen la navidad juntos. Nunca lo hemos festejado juntos.- Lo abrazó.

\- ¡Estas loca! Con la personalidad contraria que tiene tu padre con el mío no quiero ni imaginarme como va a terminar esa cena.- Le rodeó la cintura.

\- Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.- Alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Sasuke.

\- De verdad que me voy a lamentar de esto luego.- Acortó la distancia y por fin sellaron sus labios, fundiéndose en un lento pero profundo beso.

A los segundos se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Si termina en un desastre será tu culpa.

Sakura rió ante sus palabras.

\- Asumiré las consecuencias.- Sonrió de manera inocente mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza.

.

\- ¡Viejo, me da un turno!- Exclamó Naruto mientras dejaba el dinero en el mostrador.

\- Toma, sólo tienes tres oportunidades.- Le dio tres dardos.

Naruto se coloco en posición y Hinata se puso aun lado de él. Animando a Naruto desde su posición.

Naruto miró fijamente el primer globo, apuntó y lanzó con fuerza, logrando romper el primero. Hinata lo felicitó dando pequeños aplausos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Naruto. Estaba emocionado pero a la misma vez estaba nervioso. No quería fallar, quería mostrarle lo genial que era.

Volvió a apuntar y con fuerza lanzó el segundo dardo, dando en el objetivo.

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamó emocionado. Ahora solo faltaba el último.

Volvió a apuntar y con precisión reventó el último globo. Dio un salto emocionado y después se volteo a Hinata y sin poder contenerse la rodeo con sus brazos, dando pequeños saltos con ella.

El encargado, ligeramente sorprendido, bajo un pequeño peluche en forma de un tierno panda con las mejillas sonrojadas. Una vez Naruto y Hinata se habían separado, Hinata tomo emocionada el panda y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Naruto.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun!

\- No hay de que.- Naruto se pasó una mano por su nuca, algo nervioso pero contento.- Qué te parece si seguimos viendo que hay, tengo ganas de comer unos dangos. Por aquí debe de haber un puesto que los venda. Vamos.- Le extendió la mano y Hinata la miró al principio un poco confundida pero al final sonrió y la tomó con delicadeza.

\- ¡Vamos!

.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que pensaron, las pocas estrellas que se podían ver ya brillaban con fuerza, el frío de la noche te calaba el cuerpo. ¿A cuántos grados estaban? Tal vez a unos menos 6. Por motivo de eso, todos se reunieron en la entrada de la feria, listos para volver a sus hogares.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien por fin fue perdonado.- Se mofó Shikamaru mientras miraba la unión de las manos entre Sasuke y Sakura.

\- Cállate.- Gruñó Sasuke.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos autos, poco a poco abandonando el lugar.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego, Hinata!- Se despidió Sakura mientras entraba en su auto.

\- Digo lo mismo, Sakura-san!- Se despidió con la mano mientras le dedicaba un pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno, nos vemos, Usuratonkachi.- Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se introdujo en su auto para después irse.

Pronto solo ellos dos se encontraron solos en el estacionamiento. Hinata apretó con fuerza el panda que Naruto le había ganado, nerviosa. En cambio Naruto no sabía que hacer, aun no quería irse.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana, en el campus.- Se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Naruto.

\- Si...

Hinata se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, debatiéndose si era buena idea hacerlo. Era de personalidad tímida así que sólo de pensarlo comenzaba a hiperventilar. Pero aun así sentía que era necesario, sentía que era el momento indicado y que si no lo hacía se iba arrepentir después. Así que, armándose de todo el valor que su pequeño cuerpo tenía, dio unos pequeños pasos hacia Naruto que la veía un poco confundido. Alzó la mirada y tomándolo desprevenido tomo sus mejillas con sus manos, dejando el panda colgando de un brazito y lo acercó hacia su rostro mientras que ella se ponía de puntitas ya que Naruto le pasaba una cabeza de altura.

Todo pasó muy rápido para la mente de Naruto.

Suave y delicada, le dio un pequeño beso a Naruto en su mejilla, como el roce de una pluma. Sólo paso como dos segundos cuando se separó de Naruto más roja que una cereza madura.

\- ¡N-nos vemos ma-mañana!- Avergonzada, bajó el rostro y se despidió sin poder evitar tartamudear. Se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr hacia su auto.

Lo último que Naruto pudo ver de ella fue el auto de Hinata perdiéndose entre todos los demás. Lentamente, llevó una mano hacia donde Hinata le había dado un delicado beso. Sin poder creérselo, soltó una exclamación de éxtasis. Ni le importo que la gente que pasaba por ahí lo mirarán extrañados.

.

Llegó a su casa mientras trataba de controlar su pulso y respiración. Llevo una mano hacia su pecho y soltó un suspiro. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer algo tan osado. Dejó las llaves del auto en el mueble que había al lado de la puerta de entrada, en donde siempre dejaban las llaves.

\- Por fin llegas.

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su primo Toneri. Este la veía molesto mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

\- Se puede saber qué es esta hora de llegar señorita.- Dijo molesto.

\- L-lo siento, estaba con unos amigos y pues...- Apartó la mirada nerviosa.

\- Esa mirada quiere decir que no solo estabas con amigos.- Toneri se acercó a ella y la analizo de pies a cabeza. Después soltó un suspiro.- Volviste a estar con ese tal Naruto.- Se llevó una mano hacia su nariz.

\- Es malo...

\- No, solo que trata de entender que me es difícil ver a mi prima empezar a salir con chicos.

\- ¡Sa-salir!- Hinata se alarmó.- ¡N-no sólo fuimos nosotros dos, ta-también fueron amigos de Na-naruto-kun!

\- Por eso eres tan inocente.- Soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba la mano de su nariz. Hinata lo vio confundida.- Olvidalo, solo que la próxima vez avísame a qué hora llegaras.

\- S-si...- Hinata bajó la mirada culpable.

\- Bien. Buenas noches.- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

.

\- ¡Y cuenta, ¿Cómo te fue?!- Preguntó emocionada su madre una vez que Naruto había llegado.

\- Creo que me moriré.- Una sonrisa de bobo se instaló en los labios de Naruto.

\- ¡Kyyyaaaaaa!- Gritó emocionada.- ¡Cuenta!

\- Tranquila que yo aun trato de digerir lo que pasó.

\- ¡No, cuenta, quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó!- Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el sillón.- Ahora dime... ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para poder llamarla nuera?

\- ¡Mamá!

.

\- Señorita Hanako, aquí tiene lo que quería.- Un señor de unos 60 años le extendió un sobre a la chica mientras con una sonrisa lo tomo.- Me permite saber para qué quiere esa información, Señorita.

\- Es mi as bajo la manga.- Sonrió de manera confiada mientras dejaba reposar la orilla de la carta en sus labios.- Consigueme un abogado de inmediato, lo quiero para mañana en la tarde.

\- A la orden.- El señor hizo una reverencia y después se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de la chica.

Hanako bajo el sobre y lo miró con triunfo.

\- En comparación tuya...- Sonrio con sorna.- Yo nunca he hecho algo ilegal. Na-ru-to.- Dio una vuelta sobre su silla de oficina mientras miraba con emoción en sobre.- Con esto lo más seguro es que me den la custodia completa de "nuestro" hijo.

.


	12. Sentimientos insostenibles

.

\- ¡Nos vemos Boruto! – Se despidió Naruto de su hijo mientras depositaba un delicado beso en su mejilla. – Hasta al rato, Yoshimi-san. – Le sonrió de manera amable a la Señora Yoshimi y después salió de su departamento.

Ese día en particular se sentía más animado de lo que generalmente se sentía. Tanto que ya se había imaginado cantando por las calles y agarrando al primer desgraciado sin suerte que se encontrara para que él también comenzara a cantar. Tipo High school musical.

Desde el domingo se venía sintiendo de esa manera. Como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago. No. Un enjambre. Los recuerdos le llegaban a la mente como si de una ráfaga se tratara y, sin poder evitarlo, las enormes ganas de repetirlo lo invadían.

Ya no se trataba de una "cita de amigos". No. Él quería más. Ya no le bastaba con solo tomar su mano. No. Se estaba volviendo más exigente. Y solo entonces se daba cuenta de que era más egoísta de lo que pensaba.

Los peros no eran una excusa para él. El "pero yo no siento lo mismo" era lo que menos le importaba, ya que, él estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo. En su mente no cabía un no por respuesta.

¿Estaba bien pensar de esa manera?

No, claro que no.

Todo esto solo hacía que se diera cuenta de lo egoísta que era.

.

Lo primero que notó al llegar a la universidad, es que Hinata ya había llegado. Se encontraba hablando con sus amigos, cómodamente sentada en su pupitre, ignorando todo aquel que no fueran sus amigos. Miraba con una enorme sonrisa a sus amigos mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que ellos le decían.

Sonrió internamente. Quiso acercarse, pero no quería interrumpir su plática, así que mejor decidió ir a su pupitre. Al llegar, Sasuke lo recibió con su típica cara de seriedad.

\- Pensé que habías tenido un avance, pero veo que estás igual. – Sonrió con burla, haciendo que las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaran por la vergüenza.

\- ¡No se trata de eso! – Exclamó. – Solo no quería interrumpirlos.

\- Aja. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó, en señal de que no le creía ni un poco. – Pero ahora que el señorito ya tuvo su cita con la Hyuga. – La mirada de Sasuke se volvió seria de nuevo, haciendo que Naruto también lo viera serio. – No crees que ya es hora de que le digamos a los demás sobre tu encuentro con Keiji.

\- Pensé que ya se los habías dicho.

\- ¡Claro que no! Estás vivo, eso comprueba que aún no les digo nada.

La cara de Naruto se puso pálida del miedo que lo había invadido ante las palabras de Sasuke, era verdad que lo primero que harían sus amigos al enterarse es matarlo. Sudó frio ante el temor de que Sakura lo dejará sin dientes. Sus puños no eran cosa de tomar a la ligera.

\- No crees que es mejor no decirle a Sakura. – Lo miró atemorizado, esperando que Sasuke se apiadara de él.

\- No.

.

La campana del descanso había sonado y de inmediato Naruto se puso de pie, con la intención de invitar a Hinata y a sus demás amigos a comer con ellos. Llegó en donde ellos estaban y de inmediato al notar su presencia, Kiba, Tenten y Shino lo vieron extrañados.

\- Hola, solo quería decirles que si quieren comer con nosotros. – Trató de sonar normal, pero se notaba que estaba un poco incómodo por las miradas que le daban.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. Si bien Kiba y Shino si se llevaban con el peli rubio, no era tanto como para alguna vez juntarse para comer juntos.

\- Claro.

La voz de Hinata hizo que los tres la miraran sorprendidos, que, con una sonrisa miraba a Naruto. Ante la afirmativa de Hinata, los tres aceptaron.

.

\- Hinata, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Naruto? – Preguntó Tenten mientras le susurraba. Ambas estaban en la fila para poder tomar su comida.

\- Somos amigos.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo?! – Inquirió sorprendida. – Nunca me lo dijiste.

\- Bueno... pasó todo de manera... – Buscó la palabra. – Extraña.

\- ¿Extraña? – Levantó una ceja al no entender.

\- Digamos que nos encontramos fuera de la Universidad y bueno, comenzamos a hablar y todo se dio. – Al llegar a la barra tomó lo primero que pudo ya que la mirada que Tenten le daba hacía que se pusiera nerviosa.

\- Por qué siento que hay algo que no me dices. – Ella también comenzó a tomar comida de la barra.

\- E-en realidad no. – Rehuyó de su mirada.

\- Te conozco, se que hay algo. – Ambas salieron de la fila y comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa en donde Naruto y los demás las estaban esperando. – Hinata. – La tomó del brazo e hizo que se detuviera, mirándola con seriedad.

Hinata soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones y se dio por vencida. Había sido una idiota al pensar que podía ocultarle algo a Tenten.

\- En realidad... – Sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas por la vergüenza. A mi... - Podía sentir como su cara ardía. Tenten sería la primera persona, además de su hermana, en saber que le gustaba Naruto. – M-me... NA..ruto... y-yo... be-bebé... – Tenten la miró extrañada al no entender nada de lo que Hinata trataba de decirle.

\- Hinata, no te entiendo.

Hinata miró por el rabillo de su ojo como sus amigos, Naruto y los amigos de Naruto miraban extrañados como se habían quedado paradas las dos en medio del comedor.

Tomó todo el aire necesario para calmarse y después miró a Tenten.

\- ¡T-te lo diré cuando salgamos! – Sin esperar a que Tenten protestara, se apresuró a llegar a la mesa en donde todos estaban.

Tenten arrugó el ceño y mirando de forma analítica a Hinata, se sentó a un lado de ella. Ambas comieron de manera tranquila, pero las miradas que Tenten le daba a Hinata solo hacía que los nervios la invadieran.

.

Las clases se terminaron más lento de lo que hubiera querido Hinata. Las miradas que Tenten le daba no habían parado en todo el resto del día. Parecía que los ojos de Tenten se saldrían de su cavidad por la constante vigilancia. A donde fuera que fuera, cualquier movimiento, todo lo examinaba Tenten.

La campana sonó, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de alivio. Por fin terminarían las constantes miradas de Tenten. Tomó sus cosas y apenas se dio la vuelta se encontró con el cuerpo de Tenten, cruzada de brazos y viéndola con una mueca que dejaba en claro que no la dejaría escapar.

\- No creas que te vas a poder escapar de mí. Hay muchas cosas que no me estás diciendo y no te dejare tranquila hasta que me las digas.

\- N-no crees que estás exagerando. – Río nerviosa.

\- No.

Sin darle tiempo, la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras.

.

\- Y bien... Nos van a decir por qué nos hicieron venir hasta aquí. – Preguntó con su típica voz de aburrido Shikamaru, mientras veía a todos de manera desinteresada.

\- Bueno... - Naruto balbuceó, nervioso. No sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Naruto, ¿Qué sucede? – La voz preocupada de Sakura hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

Una de las principales razones por la cual no quería decirle, _aún_ , era por Sakura. Temía por su vida. Los golpes y los gritos que Sakura le había dado en el pasado aún seguían muy presentes hasta el momento. Decir que le tenía pánico era poco.

\- Naruto. – La voz demandante de Sasuke hizo que volviera a la realidad. Lo miraba de reojo, con una mirada que decía que era el momento.

Tragó pesadamente, tratando de que el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta no se hiciera notar. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos al sentir las miradas insistentes de todos, en espera de una respuesta. Giró la mirada hacia Sasuke, rogando por un poco de ayuda, sin embargo, este solo le dedicó una mirada dura y carente de emociones.

Entendía la razón, pero aun así pensó que estaba siendo más duro de lo que debía.

Inhaló con fuerza, relajando todo su cuerpo. Miró a todos y al final se armó de valor.

\- Me encontré con Keiji. – El silencio se instaló en todos ante sus palabras. – Y me dejó muy en claro que aun guardaba rencores. – De los labios de Sakura salió un gemido de espanto, pero aun así continúo hablando. – También me informó que Alex había salido de prisión. – Notó como el cuerpo de Shikamaru se tensó ante sus palabras.

\- Ka-Kakuzu, ¡Qué hay de él! – El tono desesperado con el que le habló Ino le hizo entender que estaba asustada.

\- No me dijo nada de él.

\- ¡Y Patrick! – Sakura mencionó con voz ahogada.

\- ...

El silencio de Naruto hizo que ahogara un gemido en su boca. Asustada, se llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de callar los gemidos aterrorizados en su garganta.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto? – Inquirió Gaara con voz inquieta.

\- Desde antier. – Bajó la mirada, sin poder enfrentar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Y apenas nos dices! – Bramó furioso Gaara.

\- Esta bien, no es momento para pelearnos. – Al ver que las cosas se ponían tensas, Sasuke decidió interferir. – Lo importante en este momento es saber qué hacer.

\- Sasuke, estamos hablando de gente que estaba o está ligada al narcotráfico. – Dijo Shikamaru con voz seria. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y se notaba en su rostro lo tanto que le afectaba todo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de molestia. Bufó y se giró hacia Naruto, que, solo mantenía la mirada desviada. Con el gesto abrumado.

\- Naruto. – Llamó Sasuke.

Naruto se negó a mirarlo, apretó los labios y la vergüenza invadió todo su cuerpo. Se sentía asustado, molesto, irritado, avergonzado, _asustado_. Eran tantas emociones que sentía en esos momentos que todo su cuerpo lo desbordaba. Pero, sobre todo, se sentía avergonzado y culpable de que por culpa de sus errores sus amigos terminaran pagando también por sus malas decisiones del pasado. No sabía como enfrentarlos, ni siquiera sabía como mirarlos a la cara y pedir disculpas.

Todo esto era su culpa. Si nunca se hubiera juntado con la pandilla de Keiji, esto no les estuviera pasando. Si él nunca se hubiera dejado manipular por sus emociones, si nunca se le hubiera subido a la cabeza la rebeldía; jamás se hubiera empezado a juntar con Keiji. Pero no. Optó por lo más fácil. Optó por la rebeldía. Optó por ser un chiquillo descontrolado que solo le importaban las fiestas y los lujos. Una vida despreocupada solo por el simple hecho de que era. No, sus padres eran ricos.

El dinero se le subió a la cabeza.

Y ahora, al tener de frente todas las consecuencias de sus actos, por fin miraba la gravedad y se lamentaba de lo que había pasado. Pero no importaba, ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula. Sintiendo de la nada la desesperación apoderarse de su cuerpo. No tenía ni idea qué hacer. Estaba asustado, por él, por sus amigos. Por la gente importante el cual le rodeaba. Sabía de antemano que Keiji no se iba a conformar con él, no, él quería vengarse donde más le dolía. Donde él estaba seguro de que le iba a dejar un hueco que jamás iba a volver a rellenar.

Él quería destrozarlo.

De la nada, repentinamente; su rostro se giró con violencia, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de forma estrepitosa y dura al concreto de la acera. Un dolor agudo y punzante llegó con fuerza a su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se tocó con una mano la zona afectada, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había golpeado. Confundido y desorientado, levantó la mirada y vio pasmado a sus amigos, buscando una explicación, pero al ver la figura de Sasuke, con el brazo extendido y con el puño ligeramente rojizo, entendió lo que había pasado.

Sasuke le había plantado un puñetazo en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Po-por qué me golpeaste?! – Exclamó molesto. Sin dar crédito a lo que su amigo le había hecho.

\- Lo necesitabas. – Sasuke se estabilizó, y se tomó la mano, con la cual lo había golpeado, para comenzar a darle ligeros masajes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse de manera amenazadora hacia Sasuke.

\- ¡Basta! – Interfirió Sakura al ver que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Sasuke se deshizo de la separación que Sakura había hecho entre ellos y tomó de las solapas a Naruto, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Lo miró de manera amenazante, aguantando las ganas de darle otro puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡Qué es esa mirada de vergüenza! – Bramó furioso. No controlando sus emociones. - ¡Es que ahora nos vas a venir con que estas profundamente arrepentido de tus acciones! ¡No nos vengas con esas mierdas! – Escupió sin ningún tacto. Perdiendo los estribos. – ¡Ya nos dijiste eso hace 3 putos años atrás! ¡NO NECESITAMOS TUS LAMENTOS! – Estalló. Todo este tiempo se había contenido, pero al ver a Naruto tan quebrado, tan asustado, tan arrepentido, la furia lo invadió a niveles sobrehumanos y salió sin control de su cuerpo. - ¡Todos aquí estamos conscientes de la gravedad del asunto, pero acaso ves a alguien juzgándote! ¡No! – Lo apretó con más fuerza. – Ahora, dinos que mierda haremos.

Naruto perdió el habla, la respiración se le cortó y su cerebro se apagó por un segundo. Las palabras de Sasuke lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero a pesar de eso, fueron como un bálsamo. Las necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien lo trajera a la realidad y que lo dejara bien firme en la tierra. En estos momentos, los lamentos no eran necesarios y la culpabilidad era lo de menos, lo que importaba era que era lo que harían. Todos sabían a que se enfrentaban, lo supieron desde hace tres años. Pero, si pudieron enfrentarlo hace tres años atrás, por qué no de nuevo.

La expresión de Naruto se convirtió en una dura y exigente, causando que el cuerpo de Sakura e Ino se tensaran por la prominente presencia que desprendía de su cuerpo. Era intimidante, rígida, poderosa, digna de un rey a punto de ir a la guerra.

\- Tienes razón. – Aceptó las palabras de Sasuke. – Lo que de verdad importa es, que no tenemos que hacer.

\- Naruto tiene razón. – Comentó Shikamaru. – Todos sabemos que este es el territorio de la pandilla de Keiji, así que no tenemos elección. – Todos asintieron.

\- Lo que importa es que no nos separemos. – Intervino Gaara. – Que ambos estemos al tanto de todo lo que hagamos, y lo más importante...

\- No involucremos a terceros. – Terminó Naruto por Gaara.

\- Pe-pero... y la escuela. – Inquirió Ino.

\- No creo que Keiji pueda hacer algo ahí. – Mencionó Sasuke, causando que Ino soltara un suspiro de alivio.

\- Es verdad, está fuera de sus límites. – Mencionó Shikamaru. – Si se atreviera a poner un pie dentro, estaría sentenciándose.

\- Entonces así lo haremos. – Dijo Naruto. – Hay que tener cuidado a donde vamos y de no involucrar a nuestras familias. Esto sería un escándalo si la prensa lo llegara a saber.

Todos asintieron, dándole la razón a Naruto.

.

\- Y bien... - Tenten se cruzó de brazos. – No me piensas decir. – Frunció el ceño, perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún conservaba.

Las mejillas de Hinata tomaron un color escarlata ante sus palabras. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

Ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa. Tenten había decidido que era mejor ir a un Starbucks para entrar en calor.

\- N-no se por donde empezar. – Comentó nerviosa Hinata.

\- Entonces empiezo yo. – Sentenció. - ¿Qué hay entre Naruto y tú?

Lo directa que fue Tenten hizo que se atragantara con su bebida. La miró pasmada y avergonzada a la vez. Había veces que le incomodaba lo directa que era su amiga.

\- Bueno... - Balbuceó, sin saber por dónde empezar.

\- ¡Dilo de una vez mujer! – Exclamó sin paciencia, golpeando con fuerza sus manos en la mesa.

Hinata dio un brinco desde su lugar por el susto. Tragó pesadamente y asintió temerosa.

\- L-lo conocí por casualidad. – Empezó. – El día que tuvimos la cancha, el profesor me mandó a traer pelotas al almacén que está detrás del gimnasio. – Tenten asintió al recordar eso. – Cuando salí, me lo encontré profundamente dormido. Ha-hacía frio así que lo cubrí con mi chamarra.

\- Por eso el día siguiente no la traías. – Dijo Tenten, entendiendo al fin la razón. Hinata solo se limitó a asentir.

\- Después, él me la regresó. – Prosiguió. – Así entablamos conversación, pero...

\- Pero...

\- Me lo encontré fuera de la universidad... y bueno... - Dudó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tenten. No pudiendo aguantar el suspenso.

Hinata desvió la mirada. No sabiendo si era bueno contarle a su amiga sobre Boruto. Después de todo era algo que solo sus amigos sabían, a excepción de ella. Y solo porque lo descubrió por accidente.

\- Descubrí algo de él. – Concluyó que era mejor idea no decirle del todo. Después de todo era la vida privada de Naruto. – ¡No es nada malo! – Exclamó alarmada al ver la mirada de intriga que Tenten había hecho.

\- Entonces.

\- Es que... es privado. – Tenten frunció el ceño. – Después de que lo supe, empezamos a frecuentar y bueno... - Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse más. – Nos hicimos amigos.

\- ¡A mi no me vengas a ver la cara de tonta! – La apuntó con el popote que había tomado para no quemarse la lengua con su café. - ¡Se que hay más! – La miró acusadoramente.

\- Bueno... - Desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Vez!

\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Si, hay más. – Trató de tranquilizarla. A punto de estallar por la vergüenza.

\- ¡Pues desembucha!

Hinata balbuceó cosas sin sentido, haciendo que Tenten la mirara extrañada, sin poder comprender nada de lo que trataba de decirle. Irritada, y sin poder más, estrelló con fuerza sus manos en la mesa, haciendo que el pobre cuerpo de Hinata diera un gran salto por el susto. Los demás clientes, ante el repentino estruendo, las voltearon a ver, curiosos.

\- ¡DILO YA MUJER! – Estalló.

\- ¡ME GUSTA, JODER! – Exclamó con fuerza sin ser consciente.

El lugar se llenó de silencio. Tenten se quedo muda. Hinata, al ser consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta, se desmayó.

\- ¡Hinata! – Exclamó alarmada al ver como el inerte cuerpo de Hinata estrellaba con fuerza en el piso.

.

Lamento la demora. Sé que me tardé mucho, pero la verdad tuve una gran obstrucción. La inspiración no llegaba. Me sentaba enfrente de la laptop y me quedaba en blanco. Era frustrante. Así que, si ven que el capitulo esta algo suelto, algo desganado, es porque de verdad escribí a la fuerza.

Lo siento

Trataré de escribir mejor. Y lamento que sea corto pero mi mente ya no dio para más.

Lo curioso es que, ante mi falta de inspiración, escribí otra historia. O sea... ¡¿Qué me pasa?! xD

Pero no tiene nada que ver con el NaruHina ni nada. Es una historia propia en otra cuenta. Así que no se emocionen xD

Sin más que decir, nos leemos hasta la próxima vez.

Bye.

PD: Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico y/o incoherencia.


End file.
